Vampire's Bite
by layla18
Summary: SasuHina. Hinata gets kidnapped by Sasuke. Then she finds out that he is an heir to a Vampire Clan. What happens when not only is she stuck there, but she starts to fall for the Vampire Prince...
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and damp

It was dark and damp…She couldn't see anything, but she knew she was tied up.

She could feel the restraints around both her wrists and her ankles. She didn't know where she was but she surprisingly wasn't scared. She was patently waiting for whatever it was to come to her. She was breathing normally and her heart was racing but she was completely calm…she was to tired to be worried, too tired to think of the horrible things that could happen to her, after all she was used to it all.

Her mother died when she was young, her father didn't give a crap about her and her cousin has been hell bent on marrying her. And not surprising, her father gives him whatever he wants because he always wanted to have a boy and not a girl.

When her cousin "proposed" to her she, thankfully had an excuse as to why she said no. She had been dating Naruto, a very cute boy of the village they lived in. She thought he was cute and nice and he may be loud and at times, a bit slow, but she had feeling for him…for a while. After about three months of dating, Naruto had started to get a little sex crazed. He had wanted to have sex with her for a while, but she was never into it.

Creak She herd the sound of wood creaking under weight. She figured that who ever had brought her here was the one coming to her.

The door opened and a little light spilled in the dark room. She saw a figure standing there in the door way. The figure walked into the room and closed the door. She could sense that he was getting closer to her.

He turned and went to the lamp next to her bed and turned it on. The lamp illuminated the room and he could clearly see her face. It was pale, and looked smooth. Her body was nicely curved and her skin was soft like silk.

He had wanted her from the day he saw her.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was him…The boy from her school that she had grown to like in a way. He was the one doing this? He was the one who kidnapped her from her bed and brought her here? She couldn't begin to describe her surprise, but she didn't show it. She just simply looked at him. She might have said something but she had a gag in her mouth.

He walked next to her bed and sat on the edge. He reached over and turned on the light next to her bed.

"How are you feeling" He asked as if nothing was wrong. She just blinked at him.

"You must be sleepy, I'll let you get your rest now and come back in the morning…but before I leave you have to drink something."

He reached over to the nightstand and picked up a short glass cup with some sort of dark liquid. It was almost the color of blood.

He put the cup up to her mouth but she didn't open. He used his other hand and without any force opened her mouth and poured the liquid into her mouth.

It tasted horrible. As soon as it hit her stomach she started feeling sick and she wanted to sleep more than before.

"At the most it'll make you extremely tired."

Her vision was getting blurred and her eyelids were heavier. She felt like passing out. He stood up and turned off the light and slowly walked out of the room. After closing the door she immediately fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Heres Chapter One! Hope you like! **_

* * *

It was morning…or least she thought it was. Hinata awoke to a dark room. She vaguely remembered what happened last night.

She remembered going to bed…then her waking up and being tied up…but it gets kind of fogy from that point on. But one thing she remembered was the person who kidnapped her.

Her train of thought crashed when she herd the door knob turn. She started to panic a little, but she reminded herself that she had to remain calm. If he knew she feared him, he would have an advantage, and she couldn't let that happen.

The door opened and he walked in. He looked as beautiful as the first time when she saw him. He was Naruto's Best friend. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but fall for him. They had most of their classes together and over time, they got closer and closer.

He walked over to her and stared down at her. He looked at her eyes and she saw something in his eyes, something that she couldn't quite place. Was it…sorry…did he feel sorry for her?

He reached for her face and she jerked away. She looked at him and frowned.

"Come on, don't be like that." He said with that cocky smirk that used to make her smile, but now it annoyed her. He reached for her gag, and took it out of her mouth.

"See, know isn't that better." He sat down on a chair across the room.

"Go ahead. I know you have something to say." He said as his facial expression turned stoic.

"Why did you kidnap me" she asked in sort of a whisper.

He took a while to answer, but when he finally did he said

"I didn't." He said looked straight at her. It made her look away, but that did stop her from asking what she wanted to know.

"Then who did?"

"My father sent…people to kidnap you."

"Why" His vagueness was starting to annoy her.

"I don't know." She could tell he was lying, but she let it go…for now.

"Why am I chained to the bed?"

"Because" He said as he got up and walked over to her "You're a hostage."

He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. They were literally hypnotizing. She stared at deep into his eyes and they enticed her, but then she saw his eyes swirl and turn from black to red.

They burned her eyes and she whimpered, then turned away and blinked a few times.

Sasuke stood amazed. He could always make anyone go to sleep with his eyes. She must really be special.

Hinata turned her head back to Sasuke and looked at his eyes and saw that they were…red!?

They were red with three pupils swirling around.

She was going to scream, but her body was paralyzed. She didn't know what to do.

She wanted to say something, but words wouldn't come out.

She took a shaky deep breath and said "W-what are you?"

Sasuke looked at her. He was truly fascinated with this girl.

"A Vampire." He said bearing his teeth.

* * *

_**Well there it is! Sorry its so short. Next Chapter should be up before tomorrow. Tell me what you think and Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Its longer than the ones before. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Did he just say a…vampire? They don't exist…do they?

She looked at his teeth. They were long and sharp. He almost scared her.

"A… a vampire?" she said in a low voice.

"Yes. Hinata I am an heir to a vampire clan. My father sent other vampires to get you to compromise the clan growth." He said it slowly, but Hinata was so confused, she fighting logic and Sasuke's words…which to believe?

"An…an heir?"

Sasuke could tell she was confused.

"Yes."

"Compromise…the clan…growth?"

"Yes"

Hinata's eyes light up with sudden realization of what he was saying.

"You mean your father sent vampires to kidnap me so I could give you children!?" Hinata seemed to almost scream her answer.

"…Yea." He said hesitantly.

She didn't say anything more after that. She seemed to be processing what he told her.

Sasuke looked at her one last time then he turned and started walking towards the door. Before he left he turned around to her a said

"I'll be back in little while. I'll send maids to come look after you." After that he left and closed the door after him.

Hinata waited until he left and then she started to really think about what she was into. She was going to have to …breed…with a…vampire. How messed up did that sound? And the worst part she didn't have a choice.

She was stuck in this mess, so she had to make the best of it. Something at the back of her head said that this wouldn't be so bad. She just hoped it was right.

--

After a while those maids Sasuke said something about came. She thought they were gonna do something for her like…hmm…I don't know, maybe UNCHAIN HER! But no. All they did was come in and introduce themselves and ask her a million and one questions. Half of them she didn't even know how to answer. It was when they asked her the question she absolutely refused to answer did they stop. They asked her…

"So, Hinata. Are you a virgin?" The oldest of the four said. Her name was Fumiko; she was a little thick and had grey/white hair that was pulled back into a tight bun, she looked to be somewhere in her 40's or 50's.

"Yea, I mean being as beautiful as you are there's no chance that you are a virgin." Fumiko's first daughter, Chika, said to her sister, Hikari. Chika was tall, skinny girl with long blonde hair. She had a nasty attitude about her. And Hikari, her sister, was shorter and had more of a shape. She was a tiny bit thick and had medium length blonde hair just like her sister.

They were those type of girls that thought they looked better than every body else and felt that whatever they wanted, they got it.

Hinata was getting seriously annoyed by these people. She was about to say something when a little girl said something instead.

"Y-you sh-shouldn't say things like that about Hinata-chan." The little girl looked nervous. She looked around the age of 10 or 12, and had medium length Black hair. She didn't look to be related to the other two girls.

"Hush up!" Fumiko yelled at the little girl. She jumped bake a little and bowed her head. Chika and Hikari just looked at her like they hated her.

"Sorry about that. That's my niece. Don't worry about her, she's not important."

Hinata was, again, about to say something when Sasuke came into the room.

"Ok ladies, I need to talk to Hinata alone." Sasuke said to the maids.

They got up from their seats and started to walk out of the room with the little girl following behind them. As she was passing near Hinata's Bed Hinata stopped her.

"Hey." Hinata said to the little girl. She slightly jumped and looked at Hinata.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." The little girl bowed her head in respect then looked back up at Hinata and smiled.

"What's your name?" Hinata asked the little girl.

"Nanami." The girl answered.

"Nanami come on!" Hikari yelled from outside the door.

"Goodbye Hinata-sama." The girl said before running out of the room.

After they left Sasuke closed the door and walked to Hinata's bed. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a key ring.

He grabbed her wrist and started to unlock the chain around it. He unchained her arms and then her ankles.

Hinata sat up and looked at him.

"You unchained me" She said sounding somewhat surprised.

"Well, I said you were a hostage but that doesn't mean you have to stay chain to _my_ bed. Not unless…"

"No I'm ok, thank you" Hinata said. Sasuke smirked at her and walked to the other side of the room and leaned on the wall.

"So, you said that your father sent for me, why?" Hinata asked rubbing her hands around her wrists.

"Honestly I have no clue."

"Oh, come on. You must have some idea as to why your father chose _me_ of all other people."

Sasuke just shrugged. "Nope, no idea."

Hinata sighed. She couldn't get through to this guy. But she had to admit that it was fun trying.

"So, can I meet him?" Hinata asked looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her astounded. "Meet who?"

"Your father." It was Hinata's turn to smirk this time.

Sasuke decided to play at her game. "Sure. I think he'll love to meet you in your shorts and t-shirt." Sasuke smirked and Hinata then realized what she was wearing.

Hinata blushed a deep red and looked down. This made Sasuke's smirk grow wider.

Sasuke decided to not embarrass her any more, even though it was fun watching her blush.

"So, what do you think of the maids?" He asked changing the subject.

"Don't like them" Hinata said bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because, they have this stuck-up attitude and they treat that little girl so mean." Hinata said remembering how they yelled at Nanami.

"Well, sorry to say, but your stuck with them."

Hinata sarcastically smiled and said "Great. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Your clothes."

"About my lack of them?" Hinata said

"Yes. I came to take you shopping."

* * *

_**There Ya go! Tell me what you think and REVIEW! I'M NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS! See you till next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! Sorry I made you wait so long. I stayed up until 2 am. just so I could publish this before I went to bed. So without further a due here is the next chapter!**_

* * *

"Shopping, as in trying on clothes and buying them?" Hinata said.

"Yup." Sasuke said walking to one of the windows.

"No. I mean I don't do shopping. I hate it." Hinata said standing up from the bed and stretching.

"Well, you better get used to it because" Sasuke pulled open one of the curtains. "You're a long way from home."

Hinata looked out of the window in shock. She never even considered that she wasn't even in Konoha anymore.

"Where are we?" Hinata asked still gaping at the window.

"Sana the sand village."

Hinata walked to the window and looked out into the unfamiliar village. It did look beautiful, but she still missed the flowers of her village.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna go get ready so we can get this over with" Sasuke's voice interrupted her thinking.

"Um…I don't have anything to wear. So I can't go shopping." Hinata said trying to weasel her way out of having to go shopping. Hinata hated shopping because she never wanted to show of her curves. She hated getting attention from people and having them stare at her, so she just wore hand-me-downs from her cousin.

"Nice try. You're wearing my old clothes." Sasuke smirked as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white shirt.

"Here. Now go and hurry up."

Hinata snatched the clothes from Sasuke's outstretched hand and walked to a closed door she assumed to be the bathroom and opened the door. She was right.

Hinata locked the door behind her and turned on the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized she hadn't seen what she looked like in about two days. It didn't really matter to her, but for some reason she felt the need to look her best around Sasuke.

Taking off her clothes and stepping into Sasuke's huge shower Hinata felt like she was in Heaven. There was water coming from every wall in the shower and you could change the way the water flowed. He must really be rich. Hinata's family was extremely rich to, but they never spent their money on stuff that didn't really matter to them. It didn't' really matter to Hinata either but it felt good to get pampered for once.

After her relaxing shower Hinata put on the clothes that Sasuke gave her and even though she likes baggy clothes, she hated this. It was WAY too big on her. The pants wouldn't stay up on her and the shirt looked like it was meant for someone 3 times Hinata's size.

Hinata creaked open the door and looked into the room.

"Sasuke I need a favor."

"What"

"Can give me a pair of scissors, a bunch of safety pins, and a belt…please."

Sasuke looked at her like she had grown another head but rolled his eyes and started looking for the things she asked for.

After a few more minutes Sasuke knocked on the door and handed Hinata the things she asked for. Hinata mumbled a 'thank you' and closed the door again.

After waiting 10 more minutes for Hinata, Sasuke was starting to get impatient. Right before he was about to yell to her to hurry up, the door opened and Hinata walked out.

Hinata had cut the shirt until it was a little below her waist and she put the belt around her waist, so she wouldn't look like a balloon and she put safety pins around the waist of her jeans so they would stay up on her.

"Wow, you're resourceful." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Thank you. Now can we get this over with?"

Sasuke led Hinata out of the room. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. It was beautiful, and big. They walked down the hall and down two flights of stairs.

As they were about to go out the front double doors, Hinata looked at the living room on the right and a door way that showed people in a kitchen. She guessed they were the cooks.

Out side Sasuke walked to the drive way and opened the passenger door of a black BMW sports car. Hinata could only gape. She walked top the car and said thank you to Sasuke for opening the door for her.

After Sasuke got in the car, and Hinata buckled in, Sasuke started the car. Hinata looked back at Sasuke's house. It was really big and as they were driving off Hinata caught a glimpse of a garden. Hinata mad a mental note to explore that house sometime…soon.

Looking out the window of the car, something hit Hinata.

"Sasuke, if you're a Vampire how come you can be out in the sun?" Hinata asked out of the blue. Sasuke was almost surprised for her say something so suddenly.

"Because…I'm a half breed" Sasuke said hesitantly.

"A… what" Hinata asked confused.

"My mother was a human and my father is a vampire. Hence…I'm a half breed, Half Human, Half Vampire."  
"Oh…so you kinda got the pros and cons of a vampire and the…pros of a Human?" Hinata asked observing Sasuke as he drove like a bat outta hell.

"Sort of, see… I have the eyes, teeth and…thirst of a vampire, with most of the perks, thanks to my father. But I got my looks and my immunity to the sun from my mother…oh and when my eyes aren't red, their black thanks to my mother too."

Hinata was surprised that Sasuke actually told her everything her just did. She felt some what special. She was probably the only girl he told all this to.

"Wow. So you actually suck people's blood…and…kill them?" Sasuke slowed the car for a red light, and then came to a stop, making eye contact with Hinata as he said his response.

"Being a Vampire isn't a pretty thing Hinata. It's kill or get killed. I have to drink blood every so often to stay alive. It's what I have to do."

Hinata looked Sasuke straight in the eyes. She could tell that he wasn't exactly thrilled with they way he had to live but like he said, it's what he has to do to survive.

"I can understand that. I mean you didn't ask to be born the way you were." Hinata said with a warm and understanding smile. She then turned back to the window.

Sasuke was surprised with the way she understood him. Anyone other girl would have thought it was discussing and wouldn't want to have anything else to do with him. Sasuke put his hand over Hinata's and whispered "Thank You."

Hinata turned to face him and smiled.

"You're Welcome."

The rest of the drive was pretty much quiet. Except when Hinata asked will the people look at her differently because of her eyes? And Sasuke said that people mind their own business in that town, not like back in Konoha and when they see she's with him they'll treat her with respect. Hinata laughed at that statement.

Hinata and Sasuke made it to the mall in about 15 minutes, thanks to Sasuke's crazy driving.

Hinata had to admit, sauna was a beautiful place. She loved the scenery with all the flowers, trees and colorful shops she saw.

Sasuke got out of the car and opened Hinata's door.

"Thank you." Hinata said politely.

"Don't mention it."

Sasuke and Hinata walked up to the mall entrance and stopped.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked looking at Hinata's 'I really don't wanna do this' face.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hinata said and gave Sasuke a reassuring smile.

Sasuke stretched his hand out to her and Hinata gratefully took it.

They walked into the huge mall and through crowds of people. Hinata was looking at all the stores and observing as Sasuke led her to the first store.

It was a store called 'Strawberries'. It was kind of big and had all types of different clothes from dress to jeans. Sasuke led her to an employee.

"Excuse me" Sasuke said and the employee looked up at him and Hinata and smiled.

"How may I help you?" The sales lady said sweetly.

"She needs clothes. Give her the works." Sasuke said referring to Hinata.

The sales lady looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Ok, you can go sit right over there near the dressing rooms. And you can come with me." The sales lady said and grabbed Hinata's arm. Hinata was pulled away by the lady and prayed this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

Sasuke went and sat down like the lady said and hoped that Hinata would find some great clothes that weren't all baggy. She a great body and Sasuke loved watching her in those short shorts and tight shirt.

Hinata was led to one of the very spacious dressing rooms.

"My names Ino, what's yours?"

"Hinata" Hinata said shyly. This made Ino smile.

"You're shy aren't you?"

Hinata nodded.

"Well, why don't you tell me about the kind of clothes you like to wear?"

"Anything that's not revealing and too tight." Hinata said.

"Well, that explains what you have on now. It looks like you put on some extremely baggy jeans and cut a T-shirt so could wear it."

Hinata blushed. It was exactly what she had done.

"Ok, let's start with underwear. What bra cup are you?"

"D" Hinata blushed while saying that. She was always self conscious of her body, especially her big boobs and her curvy mid section and hips.

"Wow. You must have some rack. Wait here I'll come back with some bras and underwear."

The sales lady came back with stuff that was cute…but at the same time really sexy. The only time Hinata could say she looked sexy was when she would go to sleep, because she wore tight short fitting clothes.

After she got a sufficient amount of bras and stuff they moved on to actual clothes. Ino was really helpful. Some of the things she showed Hinata were things that she wouldn't normally wear, but she would give it a try because it was so cute and for once when Hinata looked into the mirror, she smiled with extreme joy.

Sasuke was starting to get impatient. He was waiting out there for almost an hour and a half. He was about to go looking for Hinata when he saw Ino come out of one of the doors and stand in front of him.

"Ok, here she comes" Ino said excided. She stepped to Sasuke's side and waited.

Then Hinata walked out of the dressing room and Sasuke's jaw dropped.

Hinata looked stunning. She was wearing an off white shirt with ruffle sleeves and blue jeans. The jeans fit her perfectly, showing off her curvy hips and nice butt. Her shirt fit her to a T, but wasn't too tight and it defiantly showed off her nicely sized boobs wonderfully.

Sasuke was at a lost for words.

Hinata was standing there waiting for Sasuke to say something for the past few minutes. Ino hade said she looked gorgeous and then went back to the dressing room to set up Hinata's next outfit. Hinata wanted Sasuke to say _something._

"…Sasuke…" Hinata said walking a little closer to him.

"Sasuke…"

Hinata waved her hand in front of Sasuke's face. He then blinked a couple of times and looked her in the eyes.

"You look stunning." Sasuke whispered.

Hinata blushed and whispered back a 'thank you'.

Ino came back out and told Hinata to go change her clothes into the next outfit.

Ino stayed out there with Sasuke as Hinata went back into the Fitting room.

Hinata put on the next set of clothes Ino set out for her. She was nervous about People seeing her. It was a white corset type shirt with spaghetti straps. It fit her to all of her curves. She kind of like it, but was afraid of what Sasuke might say. She didn't know why she was so worried about Sasuke's approval.

Hinata also had on a light blue jean skirt that stopped about 4 inches above her knee. It was a tad too short fro Hinata but she even had to admit that her legs looked beautiful. The skirt showed off her creamy soft skin.

Hinata took a deep breath and reached for the door. It was now or never.

Sasuke was a little anxious to see what Hinata would come out wearing. She looked gorgeous in simple outside clothes. He wondered what she would look like in a beautiful dress.

Sasuke saw the door start to slowly open and he stood up out of anxiousness. She slowly walked out and Sasuke almost lost himself and grabbed her and kissed her…almost.

He stared at her and thought she was simply an angel. She was gorgeous, sweet, funny...she was perfect. She looked sexy in her corset shirt and short skirt. The skirt was short but not sluttish. Sasuke thought she looked good in sexy clothes. It gave him ideas.

Sasuke turned to Ino and asked if that was it. She smiled brightly and said that's all she's gonna try on but she has many more outfits.

Sasuke thanked her and she gave Hinata a hug before going off to some other costumers.

Sasuke walked to Hinata.

"You look great."

"You really think so?" Hinata asked

"Of course, I always did." Sasuke said. Hinata blushed to the last part and Sasuke smirked. He liked making her blush.

They went to the counter and Sasuke paid for all of Hinata's clothes. Hinata sort of felt guilty. After they left the store Hinata grabbed Sasuke's arm and he turned around to face her. Hinata gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek, which caught Sasuke by surprise.

He regained his composure and asked her

"W-what was that for?" Sasuke asked still coming out of shock

"A thank you" Hinata said with a slight blush.

If that was the thank you Sasuke got for buying something for Hinata, he would have to do that a whole lot often. Sasuke thought of buying her more and getting more in return. He smirked at the thought.

He could be so negative at times.

* * *

_**There it was! Don't forget to tell me what you think and REVIEW! I know alot of you put my story on your favorites list and on alert. I just wanna say THANKS! Its your support that keeps me going. Keep up with the reviewing and I promise to have the next chapter up soon. Bye! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HI! I am SOOOOOOO SORRY I took so long to update. I have been super busy the past two weeks. I am so sorry. I'll put the next chapter up super fast this time Kay! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke spent the entire day shopping. Hinata had enough clothes to last her for years…at least in her opinion. Hinata was seriously tiered. She felt so thankful for Sasuke. She gave him a kiss after every thing he bought for her. Hinata got really comfortable around Sasuke. She almost liked kissing him.

Sasuke and Hinata were headed to Sasuke's car to go home. Sasuke was very motivated when buying things for Hinata. She gave him kisses when ever he bought her anything. That only made him want to buy more and more…so maybe he might have overdone it…maybe. But to Sasuke he liked the feeling of her lips on him.

When they got to the car Sasuke put Hinata's bags in the trunk and opened the door for Hinata. He knew she was tired, he could tell by her yawning every 10 seconds. She looked kind of cute when she did that.

After they got settled in the car and Sasuke started the engine Hinata sat back and relaxed and bore she knew it, she fell asleep.

000000

They were home in a matter of minutes. Sasuke was going to wake Hinata up, but when he looked at her he saw how peaceful she looked.

He sighed and got out of the car. He walked over to her side and opened her door. Sasuke picked Hinata up bridal style and carried her into the house.

When he entered the house one of the maids opened and closed the door for him. Sasuke told them to take all the bags out of the car and put them in his room.

As a few of the maids went to his car, Sasuke slowly walked up the stairs, careful not to wake Hinata up.

Halfway up the stairs Hinata stirred and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. As he moved her grip tightened. Hinata shifted her head, and it fell in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke felt her body heat…and loved it. She was so warm and soft, Sasuke loved having her body close to his.

Hinata slightly woke up and lifted her head. She sleepily opened her eyes slowly.

"Sasuke?" She said softly.

"Yea" He said looking at her.

"Were home already?"

"Yea, now go back to sleep." He said softly.

She cutely yawned and leaned her head back on Sasuke's neck, but before she went to sleep, she gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips. Then she laid her head back and went back off to sleep.

Sasuke was completely surprised when Hinata kissed him on the lips. Her lips were so soft and it felt like a feather brushing across his lips. Sasuke didn't know why, but this girl…Hinata…she affected him in a way that no one else ever have. He had feelings in the pit of his stomach whenever she touched him…when she smiled at him…and when she looked at him like she understood him. Every one else always stayed away from him because they were afraid, but Hinata was different. She wasn't afraid of him; in fact she wanted to get to know him.

Sasuke knew it. He was falling for her. He just wondered if she felt the same way. He hoped so.

000000000

After Sasuke laid Hinata down in his bed he missed her warmth. He had to occupy himself with something. He walked out of the room and went up a flight of stairs at the end of the hall. He was flustered and….thirsty. As he was going up the stairs someone stopped him.

"Whoa…where's the fire Sasuke." He said.

"Shove it Sai." Sasuke said getting annoyed.

Sasuke didn't stop at all. But unluckily, Sai followed him.

"Aw, what's got your blood boiling…or should I say…who?" Sai said getting on Sasuke's nerves.

Sasuke turned around and pushed Sai to the nearest wall.

"Look, I am not in the mood."

"Aw, Sasuke's little girlfriend not giving it up?" Sai was seriously asking for it, but Sasuke had to control himself.

"Fuck you Sai."

"Can't take a joke Sasuke? Wow, she must really be something. Remind me to go say hello soon." Sai said with that cocky annoying ass smile he always had. Sasuke's temper was shortening.

"Stay away from her or you'll wake up one morning without a dick."

Sasuke left Sai and continued going up stairs. He went to the roof where he could get some peace and quiet. He need a new victim…he needed blood.

0000

It was morning and Hinata had just awoken from a peaceful sleep. She looked around the room and didn't see Sasuke anywhere, but she shrugged it off. She decided to take a shower and get dressed and explore this amazing house…or should she say mansion.

00000

After her shower Hinata was surprised to see that all her clothes were in the closet in Sasuke's room. She picked out a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a black short sleeve shirt.

Looking herself over, Hinata thought she looked good. She let her midnight colored hair fall over her shoulders and midway down her back. Her bang stopped at her eye brow and shaped her face. For once in her life Hinata thought she was somewhat beautiful.

After closing the door behind her Hinata walked around the floor Sasuke's room was on. The hallway was very spacious. There were pictures hanging above small tables with flowers on them. One of the pictures were of a house on a river, another was a picture of the outside of the Mansion.

Going further down the hall there was a big panting of a beautiful woman. Hinata was captivated by the painting. The woman in the painting was Beautiful.

She had Blake hair, with bangs that looked like Sasuke's. She was very pretty and was smiling. She looked exactly like Sasuke. She wondered if she was his…mother.

Hinata made a mental note to ask Sasuke about it later. She continued to look down the hall. She was surprised that the painting of the woman was the only picture of any person on the walls. Everything else was of lakes or sceneries.

Hinata walked down the stairs and went to the living room. It was huge and extremely beautiful. There was a long Blake Leather couch in the middle of the room with matching chairs around it. There was a flat screen TV on the wall and a book shelf in the corner of the room.

There was also a piano in the room. She walked over to it and saw that it was a white grand piano. It was beautiful. She took music lessons bake in school so she was pretty good at playing the piano among other instruments.

She was tempted to play something but thought against it.

Hinata went to the Kitchen and opened every door on that floor and upstairs. Their was a smaller room upstairs that she guessed was used as a movie room because of the big TV and DVD's staked all around it.

00000

There were bathrooms all over but only two of them had showers. She was walking back upstairs from having a nice conversation with the cooks in the kitchen. When she got there she felt weird…like someone was watching her.

She tried to shrug it off, but as she got closer to Sasuke's room door, the feeling got stronger. As she reached for the doorknob she felt breathing on her neck.

Hinata felt a shiver go down her back and she turned around to be met with onyx eyes...

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN DUN...Who is it?? See next chapter. Bye! . Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! sorry about the wait agian! :( Things has been kinda crazy around here...hope you like!**_

* * *

Hinata gasped as she was surprised to see someone there.

He had dark hair and eyes and resembled Sasuke somewhat.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

Hinata didn't say anything. She didn't feel right with him looking at her like that.

"My Name's Sai" He reached out his hand and Hinata stared down at it. She thought about it and said it would be rude to not shake his hand.

Hinata took his hand and he smiled at her. Sai was about to say something when they herd someone clear their throat at the end of the hall.

They both turned their heads at the same time and saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the hall. Hinata didn't realize how close they were until she saw Sasuke's face and how he was looking them.

Sai seemed to not care and stayed where he was. Sasuke walked toward them and eyed Sai. Sai caught the frustration in his eyes and decided to take a few steps back, to Hinata's relief.

"Hey Sasuke" Sai said bravely. Sasuke looked at him with evil looking eyes.

"Goodbye Sai." Sasuke said with a low and dangerous voice.

Sai took that as a clue to leave; he winked at Hinata and said

"Bye princess." Sai walked downstairs and left Hinata with an angry looking Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Hinata in a questioning way.

"What?" Hinata asked. She sounded so cute that the bad mood Sasuke was in started to melt away.

Sasuke sighed. "Nothing" He said and reached behind her for the doorknob.

They both walked into Sasuke's room and Hinata could tell that he was in a bad mood. Sasuke being in a bad mood made Hinata want to make him feel better.

Sasuke immediately came in and laid on the bed. He was in a real crappy mood and didn't know why. It was probably because he didn't get any sleep last knight and was cranky.

Hinata came and laid on the bed on her stomach next to Sasuke who was on his back.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked looking at Sasuke as he stared at the ceiling.

"Hn" Was all he said.

"Where were you all day?"

Sasuke shrugged. He didn't really feel like talking, but he didn't want to ignore Hinata. It made him feel bad.

"Why were you talking to Sai?" Sasuke's Question took Hinata by complete surprise.

"U-umm…well he stopped me."

"How"

"I was…sort of exploring and when I was about to come bake in here he stopped me in the hallway. He was nice."

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't believe she actually liked him. He couldn't wait till he got his hands on Sai.

"Hey Sasuke"

Sasuke looked at Hinata giving her his full attention.

"Is…Sai a…vampire too?"

"…Yes. He's a pure breed. He lives here with…others." Sasuke said.

"…Others? As in more Vampires are here?" Hinata said with interest.

"Yes and that's why I don't want you wondering around alone. Not everyone is as nice as me."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Sasuke's pride and over protectiveness.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing" Hinata said in between giggles.

"Whatever."

"Sasuke, tell me about them."

"The other people"

Hinata nodded her head.

Sasuke took a deep breath.

"You'll meet them yourself…soon." Sasuke said sitting up. Hinata sat up too.

"How soon?" Sasuke could tell she was excided. She was the only girl that had an interest in his kind.

Sasuke thought about it.

"How about tomorrow?" Hinata's eyes lit up with excitement and joy. She looked so cute like that.

"Yay! Thank you Sasuke!" Hinata jumped on Sasuke and talked him back down to the bed.

Sasuke's head was on the crook of Hinata's neck. He started to get a wired feeling in his throat. He tried to ignore it, but it was getting harder to. Luckily Hinata sat up.

"Sorry." She said slightly blushing.

"It's ok." Sasuke said. The feeling was starting to go away now. He was glade.

"Oh, and remember when you asked to meet my father?" Sasuke said to Hinata.

"Yea"

"Well, you're going to meet him…tonight." Hinata's eyes were as big as saucers. Sasuke would have laughed if he weren't and Uchiha…Uchiha's and their pride.

"W-what do you mean Tonight!? I can't!" Hinata was hysterical…It was quiet amusing for Sasuke to watch.

"Why not?"

"Well…well…because!" Hinata said pacing in a circle in the middle of the floor.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed Hinata's shoulders.

"Listen to me…You are going to be fine. Ok?"

Hinata looked Sasuke in the eyes and found the comfort in his eyes. She slowly nodded.

"You are going to go up those stairs and talk to him and not faint. Ok?"

She nodded again and started to calm down.

Maybe it won't be as bad as thought...

It was almost 9:30 and Hinata was told earlier that she would be able to see him at 10. Hinata was still wearing what she had on before. She was debating on weather she should change or not. Before she could think any further, someone opened the door. It was Fumiko and her two daughters and Nanami.

"Hello, Hinata. Sasuke sent us to see how you were doing." Fumiko said without a hint of humbleness.

"And to see that you didn't faint." Chika said in a stuck-up way. Hinata brushed them off and smiled at Nanami who was behind Hikari pulling this huge duffle bag that looked like it was three-times her weight, considering Nanami was very skinny.

"What's in the bag Nanami?" Hinata asked ignoring the others.

"H-hikari and C-chika-sama's c-clothes." She answered quietly.

Hinata looked at them questionably.

"We went shopping a little while ago and she offered to help us. We told her no but" Chika stopped and Hikari ended her sentence. "She insisted that she took our bags."

"Oh, so you're saying that a little girl offered to carry your clothes?" Hinata said starting to get seriously annoyed with the way they were treating Nanami.

"Are you insinuating that my daughters are lying?" Fumiko said defensively. Hinata looked at her as if to say yes.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Hikari said.

"Let's ask Nanami herself." Chika said with devilish smirk on her face.

"Nanami didn't you offer to help me and Hikari with our stuff?" Chika asked with fake sweetness.

Nanami looked frightened. She looked at Hikari and Chika and then at Hinata who gave her a reassuring smile.

Nanami, shaking, held her down and slowly nodded. Chika and Hikari looked at each other and smirked.

"See, now that we have that out of the way lets talk about your meeting with the Master." Fumiko said.

"Yea, are you seriously going to wear that?" Chika asked.

"Yea, you look a tad fat there Hinata." Hikari said and her and Chika giggled.

"I-I don't th-think that Hi-Hinata-sama is f-fat. She has a per-perfect figure." Nanami said just loud enough for them to here.

Hikari and Chika looked at Hinata with pure jealousy in their eyes. Hinata was getting fed up with them.

"Look, I am not changing my clothes and I don't need babysitters. So do me a favor, on your way out if you see Sasuke tell him that I don't need any one to 'look over' me, Ok?" Hinata said walking over to the door and opening it. As they left, Nanami was the last one out the door and she looked at Hinata apologetically.

Hinata mouthed the words "Thank you." To her and gave her a genuine smile. Nanami smiled sweetly at her as she pulled the bag of clothes.

Hinata felt so bad for her. As she closed the door and walked over to the bed, the door opened again.

"You told them to tell me what now?" Sasuke asked as he stood in the doorway.

Hinata giggled a little. "Nothing." She said sitting down on the bed.

"Well. My father's ready to see you."

Hinata took a deep breathe and stood back up. She walked over to where Sasuke was standing.

"Wish me luck."

"You act like he's gonna kill you or something." Sasuke said jokingly.

"Yea, but he sounds intimidating. So like I said wish me luck." Hinata said and was about to turn and walk away when Sasuke kissed her on the cheek.

"Let me show you where it is." Sasuke said and walked in front of Hinata.

Hinata was in shock. She touched were Sasuke kissed her and smiled. His lips were soft. She realized that Sasuke was far ahead of her so she ran up to him.

They walked to the end of the hall and Sasuke opened a door that led to a flight of stairs. Sasuke let the way and started climbing the stairs. The stair cases creaked under the pressure of them both.

As they went further up it got darker and darker. Hinata wasn't afraid of the dark, but it was creepy up there so she reached forward and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke figures that it would be somewhat scary for her. When she grabbed his hand her squeezed it reassuringly.

When they finally came to a landing in the stair case, Sasuke led her to a door all the way at the end of the dim hall. He stopped and turned to her.

"Here it is. Open the door and Good luck." He gave her another encouraging kiss and walked back to the stairs.

Hinata was seriously nervous. She reached a shaky hand towards the door and knocked. She herd a grumble on the other side and took it as an ok to enter.

She reached out to the door knob and slowly twisted…

* * *

**_Wait till next chapter to find out about the meeting! Review and keep reading!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey! I am sooo excited! Monday starts the official first day of High School for me! YAY! In my exictment Here is another wonderful Chapter!**_

* * *

Hinata entered into a room full of….darkness. She thought she was alone until she herd someone in front of her someone turned on a light.

The light from the lamp illuminated the room greatly. Hinata stared straight ahead of her into the eyes of a man with brown hair and features somewhat resembling to Sasuke's, but only by the eyes and hair.

"Come sit, Hinata." He said, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. Hinata sat down and nervously played with her thumbs. It was a habit that she did when she was nervous.

"I'm Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father." He said reaching his hand forward. Hinata shook his hand as he never took his eyes off of her.

"You must be wondering why you're here" He said as he stood and walked over to a table that had cups and drinks on it. He asked her did she want anything and she shook her head no.

He returned to his seat with a cup of what Hinata made out as sake. He sipped it and began again.

"You look so much like you're mother, you know that?"

His words surprised Hinata. How did he know her mother?

Fugaku caught the confusion in her eyes.

"You mean you're Bustard father never told you?" He said bluntly. Hinata took no offense to it.

"T-told me what?" Hinata stumbled, another thing she did when she was nervous.

Fugaku took a deep breath.

"Tell me, Hinata, who is it that you know Sasuke?"

"We g-go to school together."

"Let me teach you a little history lesson." He said.

"Before your mother passed, she was a good friend of this clan. She used to help us a lot. After she started to get sick, your father blamed it on the work she used to do for us."

"Work?" Hinata asked not quiet understanding.

Fugaku was slightly surprised that this girl knew almost nothing of her clan's history. He immediately knew that her father kept it away from her.

"Tell me, does your father allow you to look up you're clan's history?"

Hinata shook her head. "H-he said that it wasn't important and that I shouldn't worry about the past, but look to the future." She said interested in what Mr. Uchiha had to say. For some reason she got the felling that this was going to be very important.

He snorted. "Figures…Look, Hinata you're clan and my clan go hand and hand. You're father was against it. He thought he was to good to be associated with 'such vile creatures', as he put it."

"H-how did my clan help your clan?" Hinata asked curious.

"That is part of the reason you're here. Hyuuga's have a special healing power that vampire's desperately need. Your mother was extremely well at the job. She helped us a lot. But when she started to get sick, Hiashi blamed it on the work she did here and ultimately… on us. When she finally passed…he forbid any of his children to have any contact with our kind. And that's why you didn't know about us…or Sasuke."

Hinata let his words sink into her head and when she thought about it she asked herself, **was it really true? Did her mother really help Vampires?**

"A-ano…you said that it was only part of the reason I was brought here." Hinata said wanting to know the rest of the story.

"Ah yes…Hinata you and Sasuke were very close when the both of you were little." Hinata's eyes widened. She knew Sasuke when she was younger?

"It was quiet amazing seeing as Sasuke isn't one to socialize, especially at that age. I wanted the both of you to marry, but your father was against it. But anyways, Sasuke is soon to become my Heir… He needs to have a bride. When it came time for me to become heir, I was not subjected to an arranged marriage; therefore I didn't want my son to be subjected to one. Hinata you and Sasuke have a special bond and I know he feels it. You may not yet but it will come in time. But one thing I know is that Sasuke Have very special feelings for you Hinata." He took another sip of his sake as Hinata was utterly surprised at what he was saying. "You don't have to marry him if you don't want to. That is completely up to you. But you are going to stay here for 3 months in which time you will make you're decision. Do you agree with the terms set?" He asked and Hinata looked down at her lap. Was she really ready to get married? She took a deep breath and looked back up.

"Yes" She said hoping that she was making the right decision by listening to her conscience.

"Good. Now in case you want to do some looking around in the library" He reached into a drawer "Here's the key. There are two library's, one is downstairs and to the front of the house. But the one you should look in is the one a level up from here." He put an old looking skeleton key on his desk and slid it over to her. She took it and stood up.

"It was nice talking to you Hinata. If you have any questions feel free to come to me anytime."

Hinata bowed respectively as she walked for the door. As she left she started feeling that she had a lot to learn about her family in this house.

Sasuke waited patiently in his room for Hinata to come back. He was kind of nervous as to what his father might tell her.

He sighed as he plopped down on the bed to stair at the ceiling. He didn't know why he was so anxious feeling. He had been getting that feeling a lot lately. And he didn't what was up with his thirst. He didn't usually have to drink this much.

He sighed again. He would have to ask his father about it sooner or later. The last thing he wanted was to have to bite Hinata. She didn't deserve a life like his. She deserved much better.

His thoughts were interrupted when her herd the soft opening and closing of the door.

"How was it?" Sasuke asked her.

"It was…good." He sat up and looked at her as she placed something in one of the knight stand drawers.

"What did you talk about?"

"…Nothing really" She hesitated, and then added "How come you didn't tell me that me and you used to play together when we were little?"

"I knew he'd tell you that. If I would have told you would you have believed me?" he asked.

She thought about it. It was true. If he would have told her she would have never believed him. She shrugged.

"See" He said. Hinata decided to ask him about the picture of the woman at the end of the hall.

"Hey Sasuke, who's the women in the painting at the end of the hall?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke knew exactly what she was talking about. He tilted his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"It's…It's my mother." He said. Hinata went over and sat next to him Japanese style on the bed next to him.

"What happen to her?" She asked quietly.

"She…she died…in an was an accident." Hinata could tell that it hurt Sasuke to talk about his mother. She knows exactly what he was going through. She lost her mother too.

It was a surprise to Sasuke when he felt arms wrap around him and pull him into a warm embrace.

Hinata pulled Sasuke into her. She didn't want him to feel like was alone. She wanted him to know that when ever he needed her se would be there for him.

She wanted to cry for him. Her eyes started to fill with tears, but they didn't fall. Sasuke lifted his head slightly to look at her face.

When he noticed that she had tears in her eyes he wanted to comfort her.

Sasuke kissed Hinata on the cheek. She blushed and he saw the tears dry up. He felt relieved. Out of all the girls he'd been around, she was the absolute last he wanted to see cry.

After their sweet moment. Sasuke and Hinata decided to go and watch TV in the movie room.

They were watching a movie called 'Enchanted.'

Sasuke was sitting on the couch and Hinata was lying on his lap. It was so peaceful. But Hinata had been thinking about something and wanted to ask Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Hm"

"What are we?" Hinata asked as she shifted in his lap.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked knowing exactly what she meant. That question made him think, what exactly were they?  
"You know….romantically." Hinata had to give herself a pat on the back right now…she was being so brave.

"Well…Hinata, you're my…girlfriend." Sasuke said thinking about it.

Hinata was extremely happy for some reason. She was happy that they were more than friends, even though she didn't understand why.

Even back in school, After Hinata and Sasuke met through Naruto, They were constantly getting closer and closer. Hinata felt kind of guilty because she was closer to Naruto's friend than she was to Naruto, who was her boyfriend.

Hinata remembered when she and Sasuke worked on a project for school together. They had so much fun together.

Hinata smiled at the memory.

In the movie there was a part where the prince had to kiss his princess, but when he did she didn't wake up. Instead the man she was staying with kissed her and she woke up…meaning that he was her true love.

The movie made Hinata think about her situation with Sasuke and Naruto.

All this time she was thinking that Naruto was her Knight in shinning armor…When really it's Sasuke.

He was he Knight.

He was her protection.

He was her True Love…and she was just realizing that fact…But she wounded if her feelings would be returned…

* * *

_**So, ther ya go! Hope you like and don't foeget to leave your apriciation! I'll try to update every week ok. See you Guys!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hiya! Sorry about the wait. But guess what?! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!! YAY! I'M finally 14! So in honor of my B-day, Here is the next chapter...**_

* * *

The next morning, Hinata woke up early. She decided to go to the library. Getting up, careful not to disturb Sasuke, she quickly took a shower and got dressed.

Before leaving she made sure she didn't forget the key and a scrunchy for her hair that was still wet. She softly closed the door behind her and went up the stairs that Mr. Uchiha had told her to.

As she was walking up the steps she noticed that it wasn't as creepy as it was when she walked up them with Sasuke.

She guessed it was because it wasn't as dark.

She stopped at a landing and looked down the hall. It looked very similar to the hallway downstairs. As she walked down the hall she noticed a painting of the same woman as downstairs.

She stopped to look at the woman again. Hinata admired her beauty a lot. She looked at the picture and noticed it had writing on the bottom of it. Hinata came closer and read it.

It said 'A painting of Mikoto Uchiha, The beautiful wife of Fugaku Uchiha and mother of Sasuke Uchiha. Sadly this beautiful Woman was taken from her family and was sent home. Her spirit will always be in our hearts and minds…'

It wasn't what the painting said that made Hinata stair in surprise…it was what came after it.

'Painted by best friend…Hikari Hyuuga.'

Hinata was in shock._** Her mother had painted this picture?**_ She was surprised until she remembered that her mother had painted a picture of these White and Lavender Roses.

Hinata smiled sadly. She really missed her mother.

After reminiscing for a minute longer, Hinata kept moving to find the library. She passed a door that had a plaque on the side of it. The plaque said '_**Library**_'.

Hinata stopped and turned the knob. It was locked.

**_'Duh, that's why he gave me the key.'_** Hinata said to herself.

She pulled the old looking key out of her pocket and stuck it into the key hole. She twisted and herd a '_click_'. She turned the knob again and the door noiselessly opened.

She walked in and was amazed. It looked just like a public library, if not better. It had tables and tons of book shelves. It was really cozy. Hinata started to walk around and look at some of the stuff.

She had been walking around for about five minuets until she asked her self a question.

'What exactly am I supposed to be looking for again?' just as she asked herself that she passed a section of book shelves that said '_Uchiha/Hyuuga Documents'_.

"Bingo" Hinata said and went over to the shelf and started looking through it.

000000

Sasuke woke up to a cold bed. He turned over to reach for Hinata, but found that she wasn't there. He groaned and turned back over. He waited a couple of minutes to see if she was in the bathroom but she wasn't.

Sasuke reluctantly sat up and got out of the bed. He started looking around for any trace of Hinata. He even looked out on the balcony he had in his room.

Sasuke concluded that she wasn't anywhere in the room. He went and took a quick shower and got dressed. Leaving his room, Sasuke went down stairs to the living room, and back upstairs to the movie room. Hinata was nowhere to be found.

Sasuke was about to give up when something told him to go upstairs.

000000

Hinata had found books and papers about her clan that she promised her self to watch, but what caught her eye was a battered old looking Tape. It didn't have anything written on it and Hinata was curious as to what was on the tape.

There was a TV at the back of the library, so Hinata went back there and checked for a VHS player. Luckily she found one and put the tape inside.

Turning on the TV, she sat down not so far from it on the floor. When the tape started to play she was amazed at what she saw.

000000

As Sasuke went upstairs he herd a TV playing. Following the sound he ended up at the library.

**_She came here_**…he asked himself as he opened the door. Walking to the back of the library were he herd the TV playing from, he was surprised at what he saw.

Hinata was sitting on the floor with her legs pulled to her chest. There she was…Smiling…Laughing…Happy. There she was…Her mother.

She was at the beach with Sasuke's Mother. They looked so happy together. Hinata didn't notice it, but Sasuke had came over and sat next to her.

As she watched them she felt a tear fall from her eye. And so did Sasuke. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head against his. They stayed like that as silent tears fell from Hinata's eyes.

Sasuke was at a lost of words. He hadn't known these videos even existed. He felt like he wanted to cry…but he couldn't. Seeing Hinata cry, he felt that he needed to be strong.

Besides…Uchiha's always have to be strong for their families.

* * *

_**Aww...Sorry about the length. I would have made it longer, but I just got back from hanging out with my BFFs. Hope you liked. Tell me what you think and REVIEW!! See ya til next time!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everybody! I am so sorry for having updated in looong while. I wanted to update sooner but I got sick with ths infection all last week and the week before. BUT I'M ALL BETTER NOW! So in honer of my health I give you another chapter.**_

_**PS: Please read the bottom. It is very important.**_

_**On with the story!

* * *

**_After a few minutes the video stopped, and so did Hinata's tears. She wiped her eyes dry and put on her best smile as she stood up.

She looked down at Sasuke and smiled at him. He stood up next to her.

"What are you doing up here so early?" He asked softly. She looked him over and noticed that he looked like he hadn't had a good nights sleep in awhile. She disregarded her thought and answered his question.

"I woke up early so decided to come here. Your father gave me a key for it."

He shrugged. "Did you eat anything?" She shook her head.

"I'll get us something to eat." He said as he started to walk for the door.

After he was gone Hinata went back to the bookcase. She smiled to herself. Sasuke was a Billion times a better boyfriend that Naruto. She remembered back when she was in school and she always saw Naruto talking with Sakura, the pink haired whore of the school. Hinata didn't have anything personally against Sakura…well not until she tried deliberately to steel Naruto from her.

Hinata sighed. She didn't need any of them people anymore and she didn't have to be bothered. She thought that she was lucky when Naruto didn't breakup with her on graduation to date Sakura. She was sure He would. Oh well, she didn't need Naruto anymore…She had Sasuke.

_______________

As Sasuke was away getting them breakfast Hinata found a book that titled '_Hyuuga History_'. Hinata thought she would read it them look for more later.

Looking through the book she was impressed that it had history about her family since one of the very first clan heads. She skipped through the pages until something caught her eye.

Turning back to that page she walked over to one of the tables and sat down. On the right of the page was a big picture of Hinata's mother. Underneath it was her name and to the left it told about her life.

Skimming through the long article, Hinata tried to keep her eyes peeled for something interesting. It wasn't until she read the words 'one of the strongest head wives and/or women of the Hyuuga clan' did Hinata slow down and carefully read what the page said.

**Article: **'_Though she was just a wife, she was an extremely strong and possibly one of the most powerful women and maybe even stronger than most men in said clan. Not knowing exactly were she got all of her power from she holds the full power of the Byakugan and possibly unlocked many of the techniques used today in the Hyuuga clan. Hikari Hyuuga had a special ability that hasn't been seen in any other Hyuuga. It is not said to be found in any of her children….except one._'

After that the article goes on about her life before she was married to Hinata's father and then ended. Hinata checked the dating of this book and saw that it was updated before her mother died.

What Hinata just read made her really interested in her mother's life and power. She immediately went back to the book case to look for more books. Successfully she found 3 more books that she thought would help her. Because of her eagerness Hinata didn't realize when Sasuke came back with a tray of food for them.

With her face buried in a book that was entitled '_Historic_ _women_ _of strong Clans_' Sasuke knew she wasn't paying attention, so he decided to play a trick on her.

Sasuke quietly snuck behind Hinata while she was reading and positioned his fingers were his index finger and middle finger was pointing to both of Hinata's sides. Suddenly Sasuke poked her in both of her sides.

Hinata nearly jumped out of her seat. She squealed very loudly and dropped the book she was reading. She turned around to a smirking Sasuke.

"What was that for?!" Hinata squealed out as she tried to stop blushing.

Sasuke shrugged. "I wanted to get your attention." He answered standing straight from his crouching position.

"Well next time just tap me."

"Mmmm…no. Poking you is much more fun." Sasuke's smirk widened. "I didn't know you were so ticklish."

"I-I'm not…You just startled me that's all." Hinata said getting out of the chair she was in to go pick up the book she nearly through across the room.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said.

"Yup. I'm not ticklish one bit." Hinata said standing in front of Sasuke as he leaned against the side of the table.

Sasuke decided to test that theory. He poked her again….and she squealed just as loud. And he poked her again and again and she was laughing and wiggling. As she was wiggling she leaned back on the table and pulled Sasuke and herself on top of that table.

She slowly stopped laughing and looked Sasuke in the eye and he looked in her eyes and their faces were getting closer to each other and just as they were about to touch each other's lips the door opened.

Hinata looked up and saw Sai standing in the doorway looking with wide eyes…though if you looked in his eyes he didn't seem surprised at all.

"Sorry…am I interrupting something?" Sai asked.

Sasuke didn't seem like he was pleased to see Sai there and didn't seem like he was going to get off of Hinata. Hinata started to squirm so he let go of her and pulled her up as he stood.

Hinata seemed too flustered to answer his question and too flushed.

"Yes. Now go." Sasuke said coldly.

"S-Sasuke, don't be mean." Hinata said as she walked to the opposite side of the table as Sasuke.

"Did you need something Sai?" Hinata asked sweetly. Sasuke hated the fact that she always was so nice to him.

"Mm, no. I just herd someone screaming in hear so I thought that someone was in danger." Sai said knowing that he knew that no one was in danger.

Hinata blushed red and Sasuke was getting fed up with Sai. He was the only one that could make his Hinata blush…not Sai.

"No were fine so bye Sai." Sasuke said colder to Sai. Sai smirked; He knew he was getting to him.

"Ok, Bye Sasuke. Have fun. Oh, and bye Hinata it was nice to see you again." Sai said looking completely at Hinata and winking.

Sai left and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke walked over to the side of the table and leaned on it next to where Hinata was. Hinata picked herself up and sat on the table as she watched Sasuke. He looked upset. Hinata reached out to him and touched his arm.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Why are you so nice to him?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata sighed. "Because he hasn't given me a reason not to be."

"Yet." Sasuke said bitterly.

"What? You jealous?" Hinata asked teasingly.

"No." Sasuke answered childishly.

Sasuke went in front of Hinata and wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's eat. After I have something to show you." Hinata said.

Sasuke lifted his head from her shoulder but he didn't go sit down.

Instead he…..kissed her.

* * *

_**So, there you have it! Another great chapter...i hope. But i will try to deffinatly update much more often and try to make my chapters longer. **_

_**But another important thing I really need you opinon on:**_

_**I was thinking about putting up another story that I would update with this one. The thing is I don't know which one I should chose. THAT'S WERE I NEED YOUR HELP! Ok, pick from the descriptions below and tell me which one or ones you like the most!**_

_**1) Room Mates: **_

_**Hinata is going to a high school for the arts. She wants to become a dancer is extremely talented but what happens when her roommate is secretly sabotaging her and her friends are competing for her heart?**_

_**2) Music for Love:**_

_**Hinata and Sasuke can't stand each other…but what happens when they go to the college for music and get paired as roommates? Will they find love on their journey to fame? Or will they lose themselves and each other on the way there? **_

_**3) Speak:**_

_**She was tortured…Beat and raped. She was all alone and No one knew of her secret. But what happens when only one person can help her…but she doesn't trust him?**_

_**OK! That's it! Tell me what you think...See ya next time!  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey! Merry Christmas To Evey one! I stayed up until 2:33 typing this chapter just so that I could get it up on Christmas! Here you go as a Christmas present from me to all of my readers and reviewers!****Enjoy**_

__ **_PS: Read bottom_**

* * *

Sasuke slowly moved his lips away from hers. Hinata opened her eyes, not knowing that she had closed them.

"What was that for?" She asked quietly.

"I made you blush…" Sasuke answered not looking at her eyes. Hinata was just brought to the realization that she had been blushing.

"..And cuz I wanted to..." Sasuke added smirking.

Sadly the moment was ruined when someone knocked on the door.

"Sai go away!!" Sasuke yelled.

The door opened.

"I'll be sure to deliver that message to Sai." Said the smiling visitor.

Sasuke turned around and slightly frowned at the visitor.

"Hinata this is Kankuro. Kankuro this is—"

"Hinata Hyuuga. Right?" He said walking into the room and holing his hand out.

Hinata smiled and shook his hand.

Kankuro was tall and muscular. He was wearing all black with a hoodie that had the hood up. He had tattoos on the sides of his face but you could tell he was handsome. And he had gentle eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet the person I've been hearing so much about." He said.

Hinata looked confused for a moment. "What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

But just as she said that the door opened again to two more smiling happy people. One had short red hair and the other had long yellow hair and beautiful eyes, but you could tell that they were both male.

"Aww, you started the party without us." Said the one with beautiful eyes.

The one with the r hair smirked at Sasuke.

"Your not gonna introduce us to your **friend** Sasuke?" He said stressing the word 'friend'

"Hey, sweetheart I'm Deidara." Said the one with beautiful eyes. His features were a bit womanly, but you could the by the T-shirt he wore that he had muscle.

"I'm Sasori. Nice to meet you Hinata." He said holding his hand out for her to shake it.

"Hi." Hinata said cutely to the both of them. They stood next to each other and smiled at her.

"Ok, that was a beautiful reunion, but might I ask why are you out of your rooms before sundown?" Sasuke asked sitting in the chair that he was in before.

"Well, we…smelled company." Deidara said smirking

"What he means is that we were just going to stop by and say 'hi' before going back." Kankuro said turning his head to Sasori and Deidara.

"You're such a party popper Kankuro. We want to have fun with Hinata." Sasori said.

"Hey, I have a great idea…how about we hang out with Hinata tonight." Deidara suggested. They smiled at each other, then turned to look at Hinata. Sasori walked closer to her and leaned down to make her and him face to face.

"But only If Hinata would promise to come with us." He said looking into her eyes.

"I'd love to…"Hinata said slightly blushing from how close his face was to hers. "But only If Sasuke comes." She added glancing back at him smiling.

"Of course he will." Deidara said.

Sasori was taking the time he was close to her to smell her. She had an incredibly sweet smelling blood. He was lucky he had self control or else he would have bitten her by now.

He had to admit that she was very beautiful. He was sort of jealous that Sasuke got to have her all to himself. He could tell she was he mother's child and had all of the gifts she had if not more. Hinata was a special person.

"Oh, there you guys are." Sai said as he walked into the room addressing the three newcomers. "Aren't you supposed to be in your rooms?" He asked walking over to Deidara.

"We just wanted to meet Her." Kankuro said quietly. It seemed that the entire room's eyes were on Hinata and Sasori.

As Hinata looked into his eyes she saw something….she wasn't sure what it was exactly but it made her very curious. The longer she stared the more it seemed that a picture was being painted behind his eyes.

It seemed everyone in the room knew what was happening except Hinata. She was clueless, but they seemed to be getting deeper into the moment and that it wasn't the time or place to, so Kankuro walked over to Sasori placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Sasori, not now." He said and Sasori straightened up slowly and smirked at Hinata. She was still in a daze trying to decipher what just happened.

"We'll see you tonight Hinata." Kankuro said as all of them including Sai were walking toward the door. Sai opened it and held it open for them as they left. Sai was the last to go and didn't leave before winking at Hinata.

After they left and Sasuke was sure they were gone and out of hearing range he went in front of Hinata and looked at her. She was staring at the wall deep in thought. He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hey, You Ok?" He said softly.

Hinata snapped out of her reverie. "Huh….Oh, yea. I like them they seem nice and funny." She said smiling at him.

She got off the table and went over to the book she was reading.

"Hey, Sasuke this book says that my Mother was a very special person and had special gifts that were a great help to many people. And that it was likely to have been in her blood and passed down to her children. Do you think it was in her blood?" She asked him looking down at the book.

"I actually know for a fact that it was in her blood. It was passed down in her family. She got it from her mother, her mother from hers and so on." He said sitting down in the same seat across from the table. She looked at him with wide eyes. This entire subject was extremely interesting to her.

"But it also said that if it was in her blood that it would most likely be a recessive trait and that it wouldn't last in a family long and eventually die. And that when my Mother was born the bloodline was getting smaller and smaller and that she got it by a chance." Hinata said frowning slightly from thinking and reading so much.

"Not necessarily. I mean that was true but we don't know if the trait was recessive or not. And it could be a chance that you have your mother's blood. And that you are just as special as she was." He said gazing at her.

Hinata looked at him disbelieving and still frowning. "I doubt it extremely. There isn't anything special about me." She said looking down at the table.

Sasuke noticed that something was wrong with her. He opened his arms inviting her to sit on his lap.

She walked over and sat in his lap laying her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think that my mother's special ness went to waste because there isn't anything special about me." She said.

"You are the most special person I have ever met. How is it that you can't see that?" Sasuke told her.

She still didn't believe him.

Sasuke could tell that she was stressed slightly so he came up with a great idea.

"Hey, how about you go out. Take Nanami with you and have fun. Just walk around the city or drive if you want." Hinata liked the idea. She smiled and her face lit up.

"I like that idea. But we'll just walk." She said.

"Why. Wanna enjoy the scenery?" Sasuke said smiling at her.

"That and I don't know… exactly… how to drive." She said blushing.

"Nobody taught you how to drive?" He asked surprised.

"Not really. I know a little but not a lot. But I have my license." She said.

"Well how about one day I teach you." He said blowing on her ear.

She giggled then said. "Ok." After that Hinata got up and began to put the books away.

"I'll do it. You go have fun and relax." He said kissing her forehead.

She smiled and said thank you and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

______________________

She went back down stairs and saw Hikari walking down the hall.

"Hey!" Hinata called her so she would stop.

"What do you want?" She said turning to Hinata.

"Where's Nanami" Hinata asked.

She smirked and shrugged a shoulder. Since she was in front of Hinata she moved the side and began to walk away saying that she didn't know.

Hinata stuck her arm out In front of her and stopped her.

"It wasn't a question. Now where is she?" Hinata said with an authority in her voice that scared Hikari a little. She didn't say anything but she pointed toward the stairs. Hinata went to the stairs and saw Nanami struggling with another one of their heavy bags. She was so little and she looked so cute.

Hinata walked to the bottom of the stairs to help her. Nanami looked up when she herd her coming.

"Hinata-chan! I hope you aren't upset with me." She said softly. Hinata smiled warmly at her.

"Of course I'm not. Now let me guess. Another one of their bags?" She said pointing at the bag she was trying to pull.

She didn't answer but instead she just looked past Hinata and up the stairs. Hinata turned and saw Hikari standing there. Hinata got an idea.

She smirked and took the bag from Nanami and took it to the top of the stairs and when Hikari thought she was going to hand her the bag, Hinata turned around and opened the bag and let all the clothes in side of it fall down the stairs. Then she smiled at Nanami, walked down the stairs, stepping on her cloths in the process, and took Nanami's hand and led her to the door.

When they got outside the both of them couldn't help laughing. They hysterically laughed at the way she stood there with her face frozen.

When they stopped laughing Nanami asked Hinata why were they out side.

"Were going for a walk around town. Want to come?" Nanami Smiled ad her face lit up.

"I'd love to come with you Hinata-chan!" And with that they were off for a girls' day out.

* * *

_**There you go! The next chapter will be up before New Years. **_

_**Announcement: Accourding to the polls, the winning story is (drum roll please)...........................**_

_**MUSIC FOR LOVE!!! Out of all the votes Music for Love was the most voted for and second was Speak. The Preface and first chapter I will try to get up by New Years.**_

_**Please feel free to leave me any comments and suggestions! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND MUCH LOVE FROM ME TO ALL OF YOU READING THIS!! SEE YOU!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS!! Here's that chapter I promised! Enjoy!

* * *

**_

As Hinata was out Sasuke went to his father's office to ask his advice on something.

*Knock Knock* Sasuke knocked on his father's door and waited silently for an answer. After a short response of 'come in,' Sasuke opened the door and went inside.

He sat in a chair across from his father and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes Sasuke." His father asked

"I…I need some advice." Sasuke said shifting his eyes slightly.

"On what?" His father asked interested. He figured it was about Hinata.

"I've been….more thirsty lately. More than usual" Sasuke said

His father smirked. "Let me guess…When you hug her, When you hold her, When you kiss her…It makes you thirsty…doesn't it?"

Sasuke looked at him a little surprised. But it was true and Sasuke was afraid of that fact.

Sasuke nodded. "But I don't understand why."

"Because…you love her."

Sasuke was confused and slightly embarrassed. "w-what do you mean? I still don't understand."

"Son, Vampire's are lonesome creatures. We are meant to be alone. But when we do find happiness…When we find someone that we truly love and care about…we are most attracted to their blood and when we come in close range with them being what we are, we want their blood. No one else's blood on the face of the planet will satisfy the thirst we feel. We have to drink from them."

Sasuke was beginning to understand. "And if we don't?"

"The thirst will continue to get worse and it will consume us and eventually…kill us."

"So, what you're saying is that if I don't bite her I'll kill myself?"

"Sadly, yes."

"But you didn't bite mom and she stayed a mortal until…" Sasuke stopped short. His father knew what he meant.

"We figured something out. I didn't have to bite her to drink her blood. Think about it son. Is that all?"

"…I guess so. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Sasuke found the visit to his father somewhat helpful but not much. It just left him with a lot to think about.

He figured he would go to the roof to think. As he went up the stairs he bumped into none other than Sai.

"Where you off to Sasuke?" Sai asked deliberately blocking Sasuke's way and smirking.

"Move Sai. I don't feel like arguing with you." Sasuke said annoyed at his cocky smirk.

"Where's your girlfriend, she must be all alone." Sai said

He beginning to push Sasuke's buttons.

"Sai, I'm going to say this one more time. Move." Sai walked down and bumped Sasuke's shoulder on purpose.

"It's okay, were not finished. See you later Sasuke." Sai said going down the stairs.

Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that he had something under his sleeve. Sasuke shook it off and continued to his destination.

_____________________

Hinata was having a great time. Her and Nanami went to a couple of small boutiques and stories and Hinata bought Nanami a few new outfits. Then they went to the movies and then out for ice cream. The sun had gone down about 20 min. from now and they were on their way home.

As they were walking and talking Hinata accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hinata said holding her arm out for the women she bumped into.

"It's ok. I'm such a klutz anyway." She looked up at Hinata and her eyes widened.

"It's ok, I wasn't looking where I was going." Hinata said smiling at her. The women regained her composure.

"I-its ok. Umm….I was in kind of a hurry, but my name is Tenten." She smiled and held out her hand. "I work in at a café in town. I would love for you to come by. I know this sounds weird but I knew your mother." This took Hinata by complete surprise. "U-umm, sure." Hinata said.

"Great! Come by anytime! I gotta go, Bye!" She said as she ran past Hinata going to her previous destination.

'Ooook, that was odd' Hinata thought as her and Nanami continued going home.

After about 20 min. of walking they were there. Hinata walked up to the door and opened it to hear people yelling.

She ran to the living room and sure enough Sai, Sasori and everyone else except Sasuke were there. Sasori was yelling him. Hinata looked around and saw that broken glass was everywhere.

"Hinata's home." She herd Deidara say.

"What happened and why is Sai bleeding?" Hinata asked.

"Him and Sasuke got into a fight. And like idiots they smashed glass and stuff." Sasori said.

"Where's Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Upstairs brooding." Kankuro said. "You think you could do us a favor and go calm him down for us Hinata –chan?" Deidara Said.

"Um…sure." Hinata said. She went upstairs to her and Sasuke's room. He wasn't there. She sighed and wondered where he would be.

"Close your eyes."

Hinata jumped. "Huh" It was Nanami.

"I said close your eyes. Maybe it will help you think of where he would go." She suggested.

Hinata sighed. It was worth a shot.

She close her eyes and thought of Sasuke. After a few moments she got the feeling that he was up on the roof.

She felt weird because that had never happened to her before. She followed her instinct and said thank you to Hanabi before she headed up to the roof.

As she walked up the stairs things started to get darker slightly. She came to a landing that lead to a hall with one lone door all the way at the end. Hinata looked at the door from the steps. It was dark down there.

As she was looking she saw two red eyes through the darkness. She gasped then

"Hinata?" Sasuke called her from up the stairs.

"S-sasuke…" Hinata said blinking. The eyes had disappeared when Sasuke called her.

"What are you doing up here?" Sasuke asked limping down the stairs.

"I was looking for you." Hinata said looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

He limped down in front of her. "Yea" He said.

"No your not." Hinata said putting her arm around his waist and pulling his arm over her shoulders.

She helped him down the stairs and to their room where she sat him down on the bed.

"Mind telling me what happened." Hinata said inspecting his wounds. He had a cut above his eye, and on his chest. It didn't look too bad.

"It's not important. I'll be fine." Sasuke said. He tried to take off his shirt but his side was hurting and he couldn't lift his arm too high.

"Do you like this shirt?" Hinata asked referring to the one he was wearing.

"…It's not one of my favorites…Why?" Sasuke said confused.

Hinata put her hands on his chest and ripped his shirt.

"That's why."

Sasuke was in awe. His mouth was agape. '**S-She just ripped my shirt**.' He thought '**And she looked sexy doing it!**' He thought. He had to get the images out of his head from what she just did.

"Your not hurt that bad. You have a bruise on your side and a cut on your chest. Does it hurt much?" She asked concerned.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." He said reading her eyes.

"I'm still going to help you. No matter what you say so keep still." She said getting to work.

She covered his bruise and put ointment on it, and then she cleaned the cut above his eye and put a band aid on it.

Now she had just finished cleaning the cut on his chest and was patching it up with cloth and tape.

She was standing in front of him closely.

"Thank you." He said as she put the first piece of tape on his chest.

"You don't have to thank me…But you're welcome." She said turning and getting the other piece of tape. As she put the last piece on Sasuke grabbed her hand and kissed it. He used his other hand and wrapped it around her waist.

Sasuke pulled her down to him by her arm and took her lips. Hinata leaned into the kiss and put her knees on the bed on both sides of Sasuke.

Sasuke deepened the kiss. It aroused him when he herd her moan. He felt her arms encircle around his neck. He pulled her down on the bed and under him.

He moved from her lips down to her collar bone. He nipped and sucked on one of her soft spots.

She moaned with pleasure. But her conscience wouldn't let her do it with everyone downstairs.

"Sasuke…" Hinata whispered

"Hmm" Sasuke said still kissing her neck.

"We c-can't." Hinata managed to get out but her body was saying a complete different thing.

"And why not." Sasuke said still not stopping.

Hinata moaned again as Sasuke's hand moved up her leg.

Then at the worst moment…

"Hinata!!" Deidara called from downstairs. "After your done making out with Sasuke get ready cuz were going out to a night club!!" He yelled.

That stopped Sasuke and it made Hinata blush. Sasuke sat up and sighed.

Hinata could tell he was annoyed. She sat up and fixed her shirt.

"Sorry" She said looking at Sasuke. He turned to her and smiled knowing it wasn't her fault.

He kissed her cheek. "It not your fault." He said standing and stretching.

Hinata got up and begun to look through some clothes. She couldn't believe that they were going to go to a night club. It actually sounded fun.

All Sasuke did was change his shirt and shoes. Then he said he would be downstairs waiting with everyone else.

Hinata decided to go all out. She felt like being sexy tonight, Boy was Sasuke in for a treat.

_________________

Sasuke, Sasori, Kankuro, Deidara and Sai were all waiting downstairs for Hinata to come down. It had been almost an hour and everyone were sitting and getting board.

Sasuke was about to go up there and get her but before he could even stand up they all herd the door open and close.

They all stood up and surrounded the stair case. As soon as they saw her every last one of their mouths dropped to the floor.

Hinata was wearing a black halter dress that stopped mid thigh on one side and high up on the other. It had fringe edges and longer tassel like parts of the dress that went down a little above her ankle. She had on black pair of strapy diamond studded Jimmy Choos.

Her hair was straightened with her ban doing to the side in a sexy sleek type of way. Her makeup was made to insinuate her eyes with a smoky eye and a touch of pick to her lips. Not too much but enough to make her sparkle.

She looked truly stunning and sexy. As she walked down the stairs she tried to keep down her blush as everyone stared at her.

When she got to the bottom Sasuke held out his hand and she took it. They all went out side and Her, Sasuke and Sasori took Sasuke's car and Sai, Kankuro and Deidara took Sai's car.

____________

When they got there 'Just Dance' was playing. They all went in together and found a booth and sat down. All the while Sasuke's arm never left her waist.

After about 20 min of them laughing and talking Deidara made the suggestion that they go and dance.

Sasuke and Hinata went together and the rest of them found girls to dance with on the floor.

The song 'Ditch that' started playing. Sasuke had his arms on her hips as Hinata's back was to his front. Hinata swayed her hips to the beet and Sasuke was kissing her neck.

They danced for 2 more songs and they ended up kissing on the dance floor. Sasuke wanted to take Hinata home right then and there but he knew he couldn't.

They all had fun and winded staying there until 3 hours before sunrise. Sasuke, Hinata and Sasori were the only ones who weren't drunk. Sasuke drove Hinata and Kankuro home and Sasori drove the others.

Hinata had to deem this night one of the best in her life.

* * *

_**There you go. I didn't originally intend to end it there. But I wanted to be posted on New Years So....yea. Oh and I will be posting the preface to 'Music For Love' today also. So read it and review to it as well as this story! Great wishes for 2009 and I luv you my great readers!! See ya!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**IIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!** **I missed you guys soooo much! so i decided to give you guys another chappy! enjoy!

* * *

**_

After everyone got back into the house, all of the others had to go to bed. Hinata went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Sasuke snuck up behind her an

d put his arms around her waist.

Hinata closed the refrigerator and turned in his arms and looked up at him. It was dark in the kitchen so they looked directly into each other's eyes.

Sasuke kissed neck gently and whispered in her ear "Let's go upstairs"

Hinata nodded and he picked her up in one swoop and was carrying her up to the bedroom.

When they got there Sasuke Laid Hinata on the bed. He got on top of her slowly and kissed her forehead. Then he sat up and walked to the bathroom.

Hinata sat up on the bed confused.

'What….The Hell….Just happened?' Hinata asked herself confused. She listened and she herd the shower water running.

She didn't know weather it was the alcohol she had consumed that night, but Hinata got an urge of confidence and she got up and walked to the door of the bathroom. She turned the knob without thinking twice and saw Sasuke's outline in side the shower through the curtain.

She took her shoes off and slipped into the shower with Sasuke. He was facing away from her toward the shower head with his head bent down and leaning against the wall. She tried not to stare at his perfectly chiseled back and looked at the back of his head.

She noticed that the water was cold, and she lifted her hand to touch him but him speaking stopped her.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Sasuke said not moving.

"What's wrong?" Hinata said.

"Nothing—"

"Not with you…With me…" Hinata said as she was getting wetter and wetter.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said still not facing her

"You know what I mean…" Hinata was about to touch him again but he turned around and grabbed her hand just as it was about to touch him.

"Hinata nothings wrong with you…It's me, I just don't think this would be such a good idea."

Hinata frowned.

"What…Sasuke you and I both know that we care about each other. And I…I lo—"

"Don't. You cant love me Hinata, I'm not a good Vampire to fall in love with."

Hinata walked closer to him and kissed him.

"Too late." She said. Sasuke pushed her up against the wall and slowly lifted her dress up above her head.

She was wearing lacy underwear and a strapless black lacy bra.

Sasuke unsnapped her bra and trailed kisses from her mouth down to her left nipple. Sasuke licked and sucked her left nipple then switched to her right. Hinata had beautiful D sized, soft breasts.

Sasuke herd Hinata moan and this was an invitation for more. He lifted her up after sliding off her panties and tossing them outside the shower.

Sasuke kissed Hinata deeply. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke asked praying she wouldn't say no.

Hinata kissed Sasuke so wildly and put her arms around his neck as a 'yes!'

Sasuke put his hands on the wall to hold them up and slowly entered Hinata remembering that she was a virgin.

Hinata had a sharp intake of breathe and Sasuke kissed her and whispered for her to keep still.

Sasuke keep moving slowly until Hinata felt the pain slip away and get replaced by pure pleasure.

Sasuke took Hinata's growing moans as a sign to go faster so her did.

They moved faster and faster and Sasuke was in pure bliss. Him and Hinata were moaning occasionally.

As their pace and breathing increased, Hinata felt her climax point was nearing. As she came and yelled Sasuke also came with her and they were now trying to catch their breaths. Sasuke kissed Hinata so passionately and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and carried her to the bed.

They both laid there and soon fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**I hope you guys missed me as much as i missed you! I'm open to all suggestions and i recommend you read Music for Love, if you already haven't. I posted two chapters just for you guys!!! See ya next time!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey You guys! I missed you SOOOOOOO much! I have been meaning to update way long ago but i had some technical difficulties with my computer**** :/**_. _**But anyways, I have chapter 13 AND 14 written and ready to post! Fifteen is in progress and almost done. Enjoy!!

* * *

**_

Hinata awoke the next morning to see Sasuke missing. She sat up and stretched before heading towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Hinata, wearing shorts that stopped above her knee and a white t-shirt, left the room and went downstairs to the Kitchen.

"Good morning Hinata-sama." The head chef Alex greeted her. She smiled and took and apple from the counter and sat down.

"Have you seen Sasuke around Alex?" Hinata asked him. Since Hinata had been there she was making friends with a lot of the staff there. They all saw her as sweet and nice, and she saw them as friends, not servants.

"I think he's up in the attic conference room." Alex answered.

"Attic conference room?" Hinata asked.

"It's the room where in case Sasuke has to speak with the other vampires other that Sai, they can all meet there. It's completely dark up there with the exception of lamps. The other vampires can't be in sunlight like Sai and Sasuke." He explained

"Oh, right. Well it's ok if I go up there right?" Hinata asked.

"Of course. Just remember to close the door to the attic behind you." Alex gave her a smile before someone back in the kitchen dropped a glass.

"See you later Hinata-sama, I have to go and supervise." He smiled before he to the back.

Hinata got up and walked up the stairs to the attic. She closed the door behind her and could hear Sasuke in the room ahead of her but as she walked toward the door she heard something from the other end of the room. She walked toward the noise and all she could see in the dark was another door.

She stopped in front of it and heard someone or something from the inside twist the door knob. The door seemed to lock from the outside because whatever was on the other side of the door couldn't get the door open.

Something inside of her told her to go inside. Hinata was never one to listen to her instincts because she always wanted to be on the safe side of things, but at this very moment she couldn't help but listen.

She slowly opened the door and at first it wouldn't open. When Hinata was about to give up when the door knob just twisted and opened slightly.

Hinata took a deep breath and entered the room slowly. She was surprised that it wasn't as dark as the rest of the floor. Outside there weren't any windows, but in here there were 3 really small and narrow windows close to the ceiling. The sunlight was streaming through in beams across the floor.

The room looked like a junky jail cell. It was sort of small and had a bed, if you could call it that, in one corner and random junk things thrown around. Hinata slowly walked around the room and saw that the sheet on the bed, that used to be white but was a grey color, had spots of blood on it.

The door slammed loudly closed and it caused Hinata to jump and turn to look at it. She took a few deep breaths and slowed her beating heart. _The door just slipped. _She told herself, and turned back around to the bed to come face to face with Black eyes.  
__________________________________________________________

_**DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!! See, I was going to leave it here with this beautiful cliffhanger, but I think you guys deserve more! ON WITH THE CHAPTER! ^_^  
_____________________________________________________**_

Her heart stopped for a quick second. She was staring into the deep abyss similar to Sasuke's but so different. She came out of shock and was able to talk again but all she did was back up a little.

"W-what…who…." Hinata stammered on her words not quite able to get out what she wanted to say.

"What are you doing in here?" His voice was deep, but raspy like he was sick. Hinata saw burns on different parts of his body and suspected that the blood on the sheets was his.

"I-I…I'm Hinata." She said.  
"You're not supposed to be in here. NO ONE IS!" He yelled but Hinata could tell that it took a lot of his strength.

"You seem to be hurt. What happened to you?" Hinata asked and tried to take a step forward but he recoiled.

"Why do you care?" He asked. "Get out. GET OUT!" He yelled and made Hinata jump but she didn't listen to him.

"Please, let me help you." Hinata said. In the dim lighting she could see that he had red spiky hair and dark rings around his eyes. He looke very thin and close to death, but she couldn't tell if he was a vampire too.

"Go away. Now!" He backed away from her and into a small spot where the sunlight came in through the tiny window. He hissed and ran towards Hinata.

Panicking Hinata screamed and backed away and hit a table that had something sharp on it because it pricked Hinata on her palm.

Hinata was sure he was a vampire now, and he looked up at her from where he fell to the floor and even though she couldn't see anything through his all black eyes, she didn't like the way he looked at her.

"Blood." He said and Hinata could make out nothing but savage intent in his eyes. Hinata put two and two together and realized that they had kept him in this room without 'food' or anything. Hinata immediately felt bad for him.

She held her hand out slowly and squeezed it shut and just when a drop of blood was about to come out Sasuke busted through the door with Sasori, Deidara, Kankuro and Sai all with him.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata, while the other's grabbed him off the floor and held him.

"Hinata, are you ok? I herd you yell, what the hell are you doing in here?" Sasuke asked her.

"Sasuke let go of me." Hinata tore out of Sasuke's grip. "I'm fine, and I came looking for you when I herd noises and the door just opened so I came in."

"Wait, the door was locked from the outside with a key. How did you get in?" Sasori asked.

"Like I said. It just opened. But I'm glad I did. Who is he? And why is up her isolated from EVERYTHING?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, He's dangerous. We had to keep him in captivity." Sasuke said.

"Captivity? People in jail on death row get better treatment than this. Look at him; he looks like he's dead." Hinata said looking at his face. His eyes were closed and she suspected he passed out from all the commotion and lack of food…or blood or whatever.

"Hinata he is dead, he's a vampire." Deidara said.

"Beside the point. What did he do so wrong that he deserves this?" Hinata asked.

"He betrayed us. All vampires are our friends; he betrayed us and almost had us killed." Sasuke said.

Hinata was speechless; she didn't think it was right.

"I….I still don't think its right. Let me talk to him." Hinata said.

"No! He's dangerous! Who knows what he would have done if we didn't come." Sasuke said.

"I think I can handle myself! And he wasn't going to do anything."

"How do you know?" Sasori said taking the words out of Sasuke's mouth.

"I could feel it. Just trust me, please. Let me talk to him." Hinata said.

"I see no harm in this. I mean what could it hurt." Sai said.

"No one asked you Sai." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, Sai's right. Just let her do it. We'll be here if she needs you or us." Kankuro said.

"See, their on my side." Hinata said looking at Sasuke with big puppy dog eyes.

"Sigh. Fine, but just yell and we'll all come." Sasuke said.

"Well, it'll have to wait till tonight cuz He's out like a light." Deidara said.

"Ok. Tonight it is." Hinata said anxious.

______________________

~That Night~

Hinata had them take the vampire from upstairs and bring him down to the living room after they cleaned him up and gave him fresh clothes.

He was still out of it but Hinata asked to be left alone with him. Sasuke and the others reluctantly left the room and went up stairs.

Hinata stared at him as he slept. He looked 100 times better than before. His hair was much more vibrant. They even gave him some blood. They made Chika offer he blood to him.

They took it wit a needle and then stick the needle in him. He still looked pale but not as bad as before. Sasuke said he should be better when he awoke.

Hinata saw him stir in his sleep and decided to wake him. She gently shook him and He woke with a start.

His popped open and he looked at her. His entire eye was black but Hinata couldn't see any emotion that even remotely led to hostility. She saw a lot of pain and sorrow.

"Hi. Do you remember me?" Hinata asked. She was kneeling on he floor as he law on the couch.

"Yes. You saved me didn't you?" He asked.

Hinata nodded. His voice was deep but sounded much clearer than before.

"What's your name?" Hinata asked.

"Gaara." Hinata smiled.

"My name's Hinata. If you don't mind me asking but why were you being kept up there?"

Gaara's entire face darkened. "My parents were kidnapped by these stronger vampires. They said that if I didn't do as they told me they were going to kill them." Hinata could see the pain in his face.

"What did they want you to do?" Hinata asked

"To tell them everything I knew about Sasuke and his family. I did, and Sasuke found out. They ended up killing my parents anyway and Sasuke saw me as a big threat so he locked me up. I deserved it."

"No you didn't. It wasn't your fault." Hinata touched he hand and then a big shock hit her and she went flying across the room.

Sasuke and the others herd the crash and came running down the stairs. Sasuke immediately went for Hinata and the others went for Gaara.

"What did you do to her!?" Sasuke yelled.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Gaara said

"No, wait. I'm ok, he didn't do anything." Hinata said sitting up.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, now go. I'm not done." Hinata said. They left, after Sasuke kissed Hinata on the cheek.

"Are you ok? I really didn't mean to do…whatever I did." Gaara said.

"No…I don't think you did it." Hinata said. She felt something moving through her. She felt a little dizzy so she sat down next to Gaara on the couch.

"Are you ok? You don't look too good." Gaara said.

Hinata, didn't what it was but something in her told her to touch him again. "Do, you mind…can I touch your hand again?" Hinata asked.

"Um, ok." Gaara said a little puzzled, he didn't want to hurt her. She saved him.

Hinata slowly reached to Gaara's hand and immediately started seeing things. Images flashed in her head. From Gaara as a little boy to him now, to him with his parents and other things.

When Hinata came out of it she realized that she saw what was going on in his head.

"Are you ok?" Gaara asked seeing her blank face.

"Yes. I-I just saw into your head." Hinata said.

"It is you." Gaara whispered.

Hinata looked at him with a puzzled look. "Huh?" She asked.

"Your mother, She was just like that. I remember when she first met me and said that my past doesn't matter and to look into the future." Gaara said.

Hinata wondered, could it be true? Was she taking after her mother? She never thought she was special in any way.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking but why are your eyes all black now? When you were little they were normal and green I believe." Hinata asked.

"The vampires. They poisoned me, no one has been able to fix me, not even your mom." Gaara said sadly.

Hinata sympathized for him. She smiled at him. "I don't see anything wrong with your eyes." She said and playfully put her hands over his yes. But when she did they glowed and Gaara went flying onto the floor.

"HUH! I am so sorry!" Hinata said. She got down and knelt in front of him. But as he opened his eyes she was in complete shock.

Sasuke and the rest came down again to tell them about dinner and when they saw Gaara they were all in shock as well.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Gaara asked.

Hinata was speechless. All she did was point at his eyes. Gaara jumped up and ran to a mirror hanging in the hall and was surprised. His eyes were back to normal. Big Bright and Green eyed Gaara was so happy to see the eyes that him and his family loved so much.

"You fixed me! Hinata you fixed me!" Gaara said and ran and hugged her.

Sasuke was shocked but him and the others realized what happened. She unlocked her powers.

* * *

_**So, If you liked tell me how much! Go on and read chap 14 and 15 will be up most likely by tomorrow. Bye my lovely's!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here's number 14! Hope you like ^_^

* * *

**_

Hinata spent the whole night being told about her powers. She didn't know how to use anything and she could only use them at random. After the long talk she decided to go to sleep. Her and Sasuke had had sex again that night.

Hinata had to admit she really loved Sasuke. And she knew he loved her just as much.

At the moment she was in the shower. It was after 3a.m but she couldn't sleep well so she decided to take a hot shower.

After her shower Hinata changed into a tank top and boy shorts.

She laid back down with Sasuke and slowly drifted back to sleep. In the midst of her dream everything stopped and went black. Then a street appeared and all she saw was little raven haired boy look up at a taller older looking version of him.

They began to talk to each other.

"_Why? Why do you have to leave?" The little raven haired boy asked the older boy._

"_Because, you don't need me around and all I'm doing is holding you back. I refuse to be your crutch." The older boy replied. _

"_I don't depend on you and know that's not the reason! Father says your going to join the others. Your leaving me to go be evil. Well then GO!" The little boy said getting angry, but Hinata could tell his anger was just to hide his sadness._

"_Silly little brother. That old man you call father is another reason I'm leaving. I'm sorry little brother." The older boy said._

"_Don't say sorry if you don't mean it!" The little boy was hurt and looked almost about to crumble._

"_You can except it or not. At least I said it." The older boy looked about to go off._

"_Wait…will I ever see you again?" They little boy asked. _

"_Maybe. Goodbye……Sasuke." The older boy flew off. But before he was completely out of site the little boy, apparently little Sasuke crumbled._

"_W-wait! I need you Itachi! I need you!" He fell to the floor in a heap crying and sobbing. _

_Then a much older man came running outside with a women. Hinata recognized them as Sasuke's Mother and Father. His Father just looked at him and went back into their house while his mother tried her best to console him._

Then the image slowly faded, and the sun awoke Hinata with a start.

When she opened her eyes she realized her hand was on Sasuke's head.

Hinata laid back down and noticed Sasuke looked like he was having a nightmare_. _She shook him awake gently and he woke with a start, sweating and panting,

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked. He looked at her and nodded even though she couldtell he wasn't.

Sasuke got up and headed for the shower. After he was done and came out in hisunderwear with his perfectly toned chest still a little damp from the water.

He was towel drying his hair when Hinata decided to ask him something.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Yea." He answered with his back turned to her. He was searching through the drawer for a pair of pants. He had a shirt already on the bed.

"Who's Itachi?" Sasuke immediately tensed and Hinata could feel the change in atmosphere. He turned around to face her.

"How do you know about…Him?" Sasuke asked. Hinata noticed that he hesitated at his name, and only said_ him. _

Hinata just shrugged. She had her one of her knees pulled up to her chest and was resting her chin on it.

"Who is he? Your brother?" Hinata said.

"Hinata I don't know-" Hinata cut him off.

"Don't lie, or avoid the question. I know about him. He was your older brother who left you and your mother and father. Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke was silent and sat on the bed. He didn't say a word. Hinata got up and sat on the floor in front of him and looked up into his eyes.

She took his hand and closed her eyes. She saw it all, the entire scene played in front of her head again. She gasped and let go.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata's eyes began to water, she felt it. As if it was her, she felt Sasuke's heart break and it felt so real as if she was him.

"I felt your heart break." She said. Sasuke wiped the unfallen tears from her eyes. Hinata got up and sat next to him on the bed.

"I know you know what's going on with me. About why I can see into people's heads, and why didn't you tell me about Itachi?" Hinata asked.

"I…I don't like talking about him." Sasuke said.

"Why? Because he left you and hurt you?" Hinata asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. And yes, I know all about your abilities. You get them from your mother. Only you, your sister didn't get any of them. Prophecy states that you can do everything your mother could and much more. That you are very powerful." Sasuke said buckling his belt.

"Me? Powerful? I can't even open a jar of peanut butter with out help." Hinata said.

"That may be so, but that's what legend says." Sasuke said.

He raked a hand through his naturally unruly hair and kissed Hinata on the forehead.

"I have to go out for awhile. Don't know when I'll be back." He walked to the door and opened it but stopped.

"Oh and Hinata." Sasuke said without turning around to look at her.

"Yes Sasuke?" Hinata asked looking down at the bed.

"Stay away from Gaara in the attic." And with that he left closing the door behind him.

Hinata didn't know what had gotten into Sasuke. She knew he was hiding something and wouldn't tell her. It hurt her somewhat that he couldn't confide in her.

She pushed the thought aside and said that he would come to her when he was ready. She got up and changed.

Even though she knew she was defying him, Hinata had to see Gaara. She figured he could help her with her 'abilities'. Besides, what Sasuke didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Sporting a black tank top and shorts Hinata made her way up to the attic, but after she went and got an apple to eat from the kitchen. After finishing the apple in 5min she started heading for the attic.

She knew Gaara was sleeping so she opened the door quietly. She walked up to his bead to see him sleeping. He looked so pale and dead but then again that's how Kankuro and the others looked when they were asleep in the daytime.

She reached out for him and touched his shoulder.

"Gaara." She whispered.

She was going to shake him but his eyes popped open so abruptly Hinata jumped a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Gaara said. He sat up and looked at her.

"I-It's ok." Hinata said.

"Is there something you wanted?" Gaara asked stretching.

"Um, yes. Can you help me with my powers?" Hinata asked.

Gaara looked at her with a little bit of a puzzled look. "Not that I don't want to help you, but Isn't Sasuke completely against you having any contact with me?"

"Yes, but I don't care. He's not helping me and won't even tell me about some things. He doesn't have to know. We can do it when everyone else is asleep. Just please help me?" Hinata begged.

"No need to beg. I was going to do it anyway." Gaara flashed a smile with his amazingly white teeth. Just like Sasuke's and the rest.

______________________

From that moment Hinata and Gaara went to work. Hinata found that not only could she see into people's head when she concentrated and touched them but that she could hear their thoughts.

She couldn't control it yet but they were working on it.

"Ok, what am I thinking about now?" Gaara asked from across the room.

"You're hungry." Hinata answered.

"Well Hinata I don't think we can do anymore today. You can hear anyone from any distance. We can pick it up with trying to control it next time." Gaara said sitting on his bed.

'I'm sleepy.' Hinata herd.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were sleepy." Hinata said.

Gaara looked up at her and was about to protest when Hinata held up a finger and pointed to her head. Gaara smiled realizing that she herd him think that he was sleepy.

Hinata looked at her watch and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"It's 2:30! We've been up here since 10:00. What if Sasuke's back!?" Hinata began to panic. She hadn't realized they had been up there for so long.

"Calm down. Just go down and we'll continue another time." Gaara said coolly. Hinata hugged him and thanked him before dashing out the door.

_______________

Hinata tiptoed down the steps as if she was hiding from someone. She looked around the hallway and didn't see anyone. She went to the room and it was exactly how she left it. She exhaled and calmed down. Sasuke must not be home yet.

She turned around and almost jumped out of her own skin to see Nanami.

She looked liked she was close to tears but was trying to hold it back.

"You startled me sweety. What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

Nanami sniffed a few times to keep from letting her tears fall. Hinata then herd her chanting over and over '_don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._' Hinata felt so bad for the little girl.

"Ma-My plant is dying." Nanami said holding up an old and weltered plant that looked like it hasn't been watered in months.

Hinata wondered for a second why the plant was so important to have Nanami crying for it, though she didn't ask.

"Well, did you water it?" Hinata asked.

Nanami nodded. '_Hikari and Chika-sama took it away from me' _Hinata herd Nanami think and saw her about to say what she had thought but Hinata stopped her.

"Why did Hikari and Chika take it away?" Hinata asked. She could see the puzzled look on Nanami's face.

"T-they just took it from me one day and when I b-begged them not to they said not to bother them and they wouldn't let it die." Nanami said. This time she couldn't hold it back. Tears began streaming down from her eyes.

Hinata's heart broke. She bent down to Nanami's level and hugged her tight. Hinata thought of an idea that might make her feel better.

"Hey what do you say we go into town and go to the flower shop and get you a flower exactly like the one that died?" Hinata asked. She felt rage and sympathy all at the same time. She couldn't wait until she got her hands on Hikari and Chika.

Nanami pulled away from Hinata and wiped her eyes and nodded her head. Hinata looked at what she was wearing and thought it be best if she put on one of the outfits she bought for her.

"Why don't you go change and I'll do the same and then you meet me here and we'll go." Hinata said to Nanami and she nodded and ran down the hall and down the steps.

~20mins Later~

Hinata had just finished brushing her hair, when little Nanami opened the door wearing jeans and a red shirt with a pretty design on it walked in.

"I-I'm all ready." Nanami said. You could tell she still wasn't too happy. But Hinata made it her mission to make her feel better.

"Me too, sweety." Hinata noticed Nanami was still holding the dead plant in her hand.

"You don't want to throw that away?" Hinata asked.

"No. I'm taking it with us. I want the exact same flowers." Nanami said. Hinata didn't pressure the matter anymore.

___________________________

Hinata and Nanami went to the same Flower shop as before.

"Hi." Hinata said

"Hey! I knew you'd be back, how are you? Don you remember my name?" Tenten asked.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yes I do Tenten." She said and Tenten smiled even wider.

"So what brings you here today?" Tenten asked winking at Nanami and noticing the shy little girl looked sad.

Hinata looked down at Nanami and gave her an encouraging smile and nudged her head toward the Tenten.

Nanami took a few steps and placed her bead flower pot on the counter. She was shorter than it so she had to tippy toe to see over it.

"M-my flowers died. Do you think you could g-give me the same exact flowers?" Nanami asked. Tenten looked close the flowers and then took a magnifying glass out of a drawer.

"Hmm…It's a good thing they aren't in too bad of shape. I can make out what the flowers are and what color they were." Tenten said. She put the magnifying glass over one of the dead plants and held it up.

"This is an odd trio of plants. I don't think I've seen this type of pairings before." Tenten said. "From what I can tell these flowers were specifically chosen to be planted together in a certain type of flower and color."

"Well, what are they?" Hinata asked.

"This one is a whit Hibiscus. Hibiscus flowers are pretty rare in these parts, their a tropical flower. My guess is they were meant to mean Ultimate Light." She picked up another piece. "This is a Lavender Rose, Lavender means Graceful and Feminine, A Lavender Rose signifies intense and intriguing personality." She picked up the last piece. "And this one is and Orange Lily. It means flamboyant and Energetic." Tenten ended.

"Wow, they sound so beautiful." Hinata said.

"Yup, and good news is I have each of these. I'll be right back." Tenten went into a room at the back of the store. She was back in less than 2 minutes.

"Here ya go. All of them. I can plant them in a pot for you." Tenten said putting the packs of seeds on the counter.

Nanami nodded. "Yes please."

"Ok, lets throw this one out." Tenten said and reached for it. Nanami grabbed it before her.

"NO! I-I want to keep this." Nanami said.

"Ok, you can keep it." Tenten said. Nanami then put the pot on the ground and asked where the bathroom was. After Tenten pointed it out, she walked away to it.

"Wow, I feel so bad for her." Tenten whispered after she was in the bathroom.

"Me too. She so sweet and she gets treated close to dirt." Hinata said.

"Tell me about it. They call them saving her from and orphanage but to tell the truth she would probably be better off in one than with Fumiko and her spoiled daughters." Tenten said.

"I know. But they know better than to treat her like that around me." Hinata said and she and Tenten laughed for a little and then Nanami came and they both smiled at her.

Tenten had planted the flowers in the same order as the dead ones while they were talking.

"There you go cutie." Tenten said and handed Nanami the new pot of flowers.

"I'll take it. She can carry her other one." Hinata said and took the pot of soil.

"So how much do I own you?" Hinata asked. Tenten waved her hand.

"Nothing, it's on the house." She said with a smile. "Are you sure? I have to give you something." Hinata insisted. "No, take it." Tenten said.

Hinata smiled and said thank you and her Nanami went around town just dilly dallying and having fun.

_________________________

Hinata and Nanami was back home around 9p.m. They went upstairs and Hinata got Nanami to agree to let her look after her plant as long as Nanami could come see it as much as she wanted.

Hinata was expecting to see Sasuke somewhere but he was nowhere to be found. She went into the living room where everyone was.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!" Deidara said and embraced Hinata in a bear hug.

"Where have you been all night? I have been worried sick!" He said cutting off her air supply.

"Deidara let her go, she's turning blue." Sasori said. Deidara let her go and Hinata returned to her normal color after inhaling a few times.

"So, watcha been up to huh?" Deidara asked as he went to sit on the couch and Hinata followed sitting next to him.

"Just out having fun with Nanami. Where's Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"He's still not allowed out of the attic." Sasori said. Hinata wasn't happy about that at all but she wasn't going to argue…yet.

'_I'm hungry.' 'I wonder If I can hit Sasori.' 'I want to get out of here.' 'I'm glad Hinata's back.' 'Hinata looks likes something's wrong.' 'I still don't trust that traitor.' _

Hinata was hearing their thoughts all at the same time. She couldn't even make out whose was whose. She beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"Hinata you ok? You don't look so good." Sasori said.

"OH NO!! HINATA-CHAN'S SICK!" Deidara yelled.

"No, I'm fine." Hinata reassured them before the hysterics began…If they already hadn't.

"You sure?" Deidara asked. Hinata nodded. She noticed that Kankuro was watching her intently.

'_I wonder if she…Nah.' _

"Does anyone know where Sasuke is?" Hinata asked.

The room's tone completely changed. It got a little quite.

"Nope. Haven't seen him all day…night…whatever." Deidara said.

"Um…Ok, I guess I'll catch you guys later. I'm a little wiped out." Hinata said getting up.

"Nite Hinata-chan." Deidara said.

"Nite." Sasori said.

"Good Night." Kankuro and bent his head as a gesture of goodbye.

Hinata walked out of the living room and up the stairs towards her and Sasuke's room. When she saw Sai coming down the hall.

She grabbed his arm to stop him from walking past her and he looked down at her intrigued and somewhat surprised.

"Yes…Heiress?" Sai said in a smug tone. Hinata let it slide…this time.

"Do you know where Sasuke is?" Hinata asked.

Sai shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Nope." Sai said.

Hinata sucked her teeth and let him go. She began walking to her door.

"Sweet Dreams." She herd Sai say.

Hinata knew that everyone was lying to her. They all knew where he was but didn't say.

She didn't think more about it and took off her cloths to take a shower.

_________________

Hinata just got out of the shower and put her cloths on when he grabbed her.

She turned around to see Sasuke.

"Where have you been?" Hinata asked.

"I had some business I had to take care of." He said and pulled her close to him in a huge.

"What kind of business?" Hinata asked. He settled his mouth in the crook of her neck.

"Don't worry about it. What have you been up to?" Sasuke said but didn't let her answer; he had claimed her lips in a kiss that took Hinata's breathe away.

They moved to the bed and Sasuke slowly ran his hands up and down Hinata's body. Savoring the feel of her soft skin.

He unbuttoned her pajama top and pushed it off her shoulders slowly. He kissed her from her lips to her naval.

He slid her shorts down and took them off. He was touching her so soft and slow that it gave Hinata goose bumps.

He kissed her legs apart and slid her underwear off. Kissing from her knees to her neck he positioned him self perfectly in between her legs. He penetrated her ever so slow, it mad Hinata go crazy with anticipation.

Starting off slow and increasingly going faster and faster, Sasuke rode Hinata into ecstasy.

* * *

_**Hot ending huh lol. Next up is chap 15. Review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions. Luv you guys and se you real soon mmmmmmwahhh!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey you guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I actually had this chapter typed up a while ago. But I'm determined to finish this story and I will. So enjoy, and read the bottom!!

* * *

**_

The next day was almost a repeat of the day before. She hadn't realized that she was going to be practicing with Gaara so soon after the first day.

They have been practicing in his room everyday for a week straight and she was making amazing progress. But one day they were caught by Kankuro.

"I knew you had gotten your powers from the first day. And I figured someone was helping you." He had said. Hinata thought he would give her a lecture about disobeying Sasuke's orders but he didn't.

He began to help train her as well and keep her secret from Sasuke.

So far Hinata could control when she herd someone's thoughts and could block them out for sake of people's privacy. Today she didn't know what they had planned for her, but when she got up there Kankuro was playing with a knife.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Hinata asked. Gaara was lying in bed and Kankuro glanced at her.

"What?" Hinata asked Kankuro, and then suddenly Kankuro threw the knife right at her and Hinata caught it with her bare hand and didn't even realize it till after it was done.

"W-w-what the hell! You just threw a knife at me!" Hinata said.

"And you caught it." That voice came from the door and everyone looked at it to see Sai.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret." Sai said.

The rest of the day Hinata sparred against Gaara and Kankuro as Sai watched.

By the end of the session Hinata was a little tired.

Then she saw Nanami leaving her room. '_She must be looking at her plant again'_ Hinata thought. She still wondered what the connection was to her and those flowers. She still had the dead ones in her room.

Hinata ran to catch up with her and decided to go to the town again, she was going to treat Nanami and Tenten to lunch.

_______________________

Hinata got home after dark again and met the same vampire filled living room minus Sasuke. It has been the same way since the first day she started training with Gaara, and that was a week ago.

But Hinata still didn't push him to answer her questions. But she was beginning to run out of patience.

~3 weeks later~

Hinata was not happy. It had been a month straight. The same routine, train with Gaara, Kankuro and Sai, go out with Nanami and Tenten, and not see or hear from Sasuke until late at night when he suddenly wanted to touch her and have sex.

No, she was beyond pissed. She knew nothing of his brother YET! Every time she would try to bring it up she would just change the subject and say '_I don't want to discuss this_' and that was that.

It was in the afternoon after her training session. She was waiting for Nanami to come so they can go hang out with Tenten. She and Tenten had become real good friends. Hinata can confide in her with anything.

Tenten's advice to this situation was to bring up the subject and not back down when he wants to change the topic.

Hinata was wondering where Nanami was, when she herd a noise in the hallway. Walking out of her room she sees Hikari and Chika bothering Nanami.

"Why do you want the stupid thing so damn bad?" Chika asked.

"G-g-give it back p-please." Nanami said. They had her dead flowers and wouldn't give them back to her. Nanami looked about to break down.

"Yea, their dead so were going to throw it out." Hikari said.

"Yea, so grow up!" Chika said about to throw the pot in the garbage in the hallway but Hinata caught it in midair above the garbage can.

"I'll take that." Hinata said looking at them. They both frowned.

"What do you care? You have Sasuke-kun to worry about?" Chika said with jealousy and envy.

"I care because she doesn't deserve to be treated like dirt." This was not the day to mess with Hinata.

"And who says? She doesn't complain." Hikari said.

"What the hell is your problem? Why can't you just leave her a lone?"

"Make us." Chika said

Hinata got so up set and pissed off at the two of them and the next thing she knew Chika and Hikari went flying into the opposite wall and smashed a mirror hanging there.

Hinata didn't know what nor how it happened but she knew that she got immediately light headed and collapsed.

The last thing she remembers is Nanami yelling her name.

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!!" Nanami screamed panicked and scared. She ran to Hinata's side and felt her wrist for a pulse. She felt it and it was really fast. She got up and didn't know what to do. Hikari-sama and Chika-sama where bleeding and hurt as well.

She only knew of one place to go. She ran up the stairs into the dark hallways and despite her fear, she kept going for Hinata's sake.

She went into a room and saw three beds all separated. She didn't know which one to go to she just went to the one that was closest.

She went to on with a guy with red hair was sleeping. She knew him as Sasori-sama. She was scared because she wasn't allowed up here at all. But whatever happened to her was nothing as long as she can save Hinata.

"E-E." Nanami couldn't stutter at a time like this.

"Excuse me…EXCUSE ME!" She was shaking the vampire and he jumped up and wrapped his hand around her neck but didn't choke her.

"What are you doing up here?" Sasori asked. He did not like being woken up out of his sleep.

"H-Hinata's needs you!" Nanami yelled scared and visibly shaking.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Sasori let go of the scared little girl. She had a lot of courage just coming up here. The others began to wake up as well.

"S-she was yelling at Hikari-sama a-and Chika-sama and then they just went flying across the room and Hinata just fell. Her h-hart's beating really fast." Nanami said.

The three of them looked at each other trying to realize what she meant by 'went flying across the room'. They wanted to go but it was still light out. They would die.

Where the fuck was Sasuke when they REALLY needed him?

"We can't help." Kankuro said.

"W-what?" Nanami asked.

"We can't. It's daylight outside." Sasori said sounding sad.

Nanami almost began crying but then all they herd was a door open then slam close.

They left the room and noticed Gaara's room left open…

____________________

Gaara had overheard the entire conversation. He knew they couldn't help and neither could her but, she risked her life for him so he could do the same.

He opened the door and the light burned his eyes. He hadn't seen a room full of sunlight in ages.

When he walked down the rest of the stars he felt the light begin to slowly burn him. It hurt so much but he kept moving. When he was finally in the hallway he saw Hinata and the others. The other two were standing up and trying to walk down stairs.

He was beginning to burn all over his body, but picked Hinata up regardless. She went to her room and laid her on the bed and tried to hurry back to darkness.

He cut a small part on his wrist and opened her mouth and let his blood go down her throat, which would help her get better faster.

He was getting weaker and weaker. By the time he was at the steps he was barely able to stand.

Slowly going up the steps, he fell to his knees and realized he was only a few steps from life, but then he thought. Was his life so amazing that he wanted to save it?

He was living in a cramped room unable to leave. Without freedom, without family. Did he really wan to go back to that?

He was close to death, he could feel it. The stairs in front if him were no longer there, he saw his home. From when he was little, and his mother standing on the porch smiling and waving to him.

Gaara stopped fighting…stopped wanting things to be different…stopped breathing.

~Meanwhile~

"Hinata!" Sasuke said.

"Calm down, Sasuke. I'm sure your precious _Hinata_ is fine."

"How much longer is this going to take? I've been coming here for a month a you have yet to tell me anything!" Sasuke yelled in annoyed anger.

"Patience now Sasuke." The oracle formally known as Lilith, said as she eased her way over to Sasuke. Putting her hands on his shoulders from behind.

"Now, now Sasuke I think you could use a nice back rub?" She said and began sliding her hands up and down Sasuke's back.

"Don't touch me! This is bull! Every question I ask I get a riddle or a piece of an answer. Do you know what I sacrificed being here?!" Sasuke pushed her away from him in increasing annoyance.

"Oh poor Sasuke! All upset because you can't spend every waking moment with that all you can eat buffet. Must be good, coming home and all you gotta do is suck on that disgusting creature's neck and drain her dry-"Sasuke cut off her words with his hand wrapped around her neck in a vice grip.

"Talk about her like that again and I will end your pathetic little life for you." Sasuke's eyes were red.

Lilith tried to loosen the grip of his hand but to no avail.

"Forgive me. But just to ask, how is that you were going to kill me?" Lilith asked. Sasuke removed his hand and watched as she floated over to her Big Cauldron. It sat on a silver holder that had designs all over it; it came a little higher than Sasuke's belly button.

She looked into it, seeing only things she can. Sasuke had been coming here everyday for the past month doing favors for her in exchange for very important information Sasuke needed.

"Just because your immortal doesn't mean I can't make you wish you could die." Sasuke said.

"Oh keep your panties on _your highness_." Lilith said, looking into the cloudiness the liquid inside the pot. Smoke and steam was coming from it and the water seemed to always move.

"Why is this taking so long? I've done everything you asked and you can't find him?" Sasuke said with his impatience wearing even thinner.

"Like I told you from the moment you walked in here this is an extremely difficult job. Tracking someone this powerful is hard to say the least." She said as she took her pointer finger and began to swirl it around in the mystical liquid.

"Give me the things I told you to pick up today." She said to Sasuke.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of herbs. She took them and dumped them into the pot and the liquid bubbled and turned from clear to deep blue.

Lilith's face contorted into a frown. "Not the reaction we were hoping for." She said then put her finger on her cheek in thought. Then it was like a light bulb went off above her head. Her face lit up and she looked at Sasuke.

"I got it!" She almost yelled.

"Great, now what the hell is it?" Sasuke said still moody.

"I think we need some of his blood." She said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Oh, yea all I have to do is find him and cut him…but wait, isn't that why I came to you!?" Sasuke said sarcastically. She frowned again and rolled her dark eyes.

"Oh geez, you Uchiha's are supposed to be smart." She floated to a table and picked up a knife then came back over to Sasuke.

"Let me see your hand." She said. Sasuke held his hand out and she grabbed it and held it up to eyes as if trying to see something.

Then she cut him. Not too deep but enough were he was going to bleed for awhile.

"Shit! What the Fuck was that for!?" Sasuke yelled trying to yank his hand from hers, but she held it and put it over the pot where his blood dripped into it.

"Don't you understand? His blood runs through your veins and vice versa." She said letting go of Sasuke's hand.

The liquid began to slowly spin and turn from deep blue to blood red.

"Aaaah, now that's what I was looking for." She said as Sasuke put his hand down.

She swirled her finger in it again and this time her face went from her normal seductive evil look, to pure fear.

"Th-that's impossible." She whispered.

"What?" Sasuke said. Realizing the cut from the knife wasn't healing. He looked at the knife she was holding and realized it had a curse on it. He was going to have to wait for it to heal like normal people.

Sasuke was getting more impatient waiting for her to answer him. He shook her shoulder and asked her what was she seeing and her next words chilled Sasuke to the bone.

"He's back."

* * *

_**Okay, so I'm already working on the next chapter AND I've got an amazing idea for my next story. I'll have a poll up before the last chapter of this story to see what you guys think. But R&R and let me know what you think. The faster you review the faster I post the next chapter. Love you guys Sooooooo much!! C ya^_^**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! If this took long I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_

Hinata awoke to a light sobbing. She slowly fluttered her eyes open to see Nanami sitting on the foot of the bed. When she noticed that Hinata had awoke she nearly choked her with a hug.

"Your ok!" Nanami said.

"Y-yea, but not for long if I don't breath.' Hinata said playfully.

Nanami let go of her and Hinata realized it was night time.

"How are Hikari and Chika?" Hinata asked. She didn't really care but she felt if something had happened to them it would be all her fault.

"Their fine. Sai-sama gave them some of his blood and they healed in no time. Their assigned to attend to you till your all better." Nanami said. "Vampire's blood help humans heal. But everyone was forbidden to give you their blood."

"Why?" Hinata asked  
"Sasuke clamed you as his, and only he can give you blood." She said blushing. Then the door opened to Chika who was holding a glass of water.

"For you. Hinata_-sama." _Chika said with fake respect. She handed Hinata the glass and Hinata was about to drink from it.

'_Humph. Go ahead __**princess**__, drink up. Hope you like Hikari's spit.' _Hinata herd and immediately threw the glass right at Chika's head but she dunked just in time.

Kankuro and the others came in hearing the noise.

"What the hell was that for Hinata?" Kankuro asked.

"They spit in it!" Hinata said. Chika bowed to them, mumbled an apology then nearly ran out of the room. Their attention stayed on Hinata.

"Are you ok Hinata?" Sasori asked as they all stood around her bed.

She nodded. "Is Sasuke here?" She asked hoping he was.

They all shook their heads no. Hinata felt a fire light inside her.

"How did I get in the bed? I thought I was in the hallway." Hinata asked trying to hold inside her anger.

All of their faces darkened with sadness and even some guilt and regret. Hinata felt something was wrong.

"What? What is it?" She asked looking from face to face.

"Gaara…" Deidara began.

"What? What about Gaara?" Hinata started to panic. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall.

"He…He came down to save you." Deidara finished.

"But..but the sunlight…" Hinata trailed off and saw that their faces confirmed what they were thinking. Gaara had came down to save her.

"Is he ok?" She asked.

"Hinata…he didn't make it" Kankuro said softly.

Hinata's tears couldn't hold back anymore. Tears fell and she felt angry, sad and self-pity all at the same time.

She sat up. "I want to see him." She said

"I think it be best you not-

"I know what's best for me and I want to see him." Hinata cut Sasori off, standing and walking to the door. They didn't stop her and just followed.

She figured he would be in his room.

She walked up the stairs and saw his room open. She took a deep breath and walked to it and saw Gaara on the floor. She almost threw up; he had burns all over his body.

She fell to her knees and went to his side. The others stayed at the door. She broke down and started crying.

This is my entire fault, he came out to save **me**, and he risked his life for **me**.

"Hinata….please don't be upset." Kankuro said

"H-how am I not supposed to? This is my fault. I should have listened to Sasuke and just never came back up here." She said stuttering and sobbing.

She put her hands on his chest and laid her head on them. More and more tears shed, but amongst them something amazing happened.

Her hands began to glow a bright soft yellow. She sat back up and watched as they healed his scares. The burns that were on his body disappeared before all their eyes.

She was surprised and when all of them were gone and her hands stopped glowing, she looked at his face waiting for him to wake up.

But he didn't. He didn't move, and Hinata lost hope again. She began sobbing even more.

"I can't breathe with you on top of me like that…not that I need to since I'm dead." Hinata's head popped up and she looked into his green eyes and her face instantly brightened.

She hugged him tightly. She had healed him. He risked his life for her and almost died but she saved him.

"Thank you. I wasn't quiet gone yet but extremely close to it. But you saved me…again." Gaara said hugging her back. He sat up.

Then they herd running up the steps and Sasuke appeared behind Hinata and grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the floor.

"What the hell is going on!? I told you to stay away from him!" Sasuke yelled. He looked around at everyone and was furious. Didn't anyone listen to him nowadays?

Hinata yanked her arm out of his hand and looked down at Gaara.

"I'm glad you're ok Gaara. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and walked through Kankuro, Sai, Sasori, and Deidara out of the door ignoring Sasuke completely.

Hinata went back downstairs into her room where Nanami was waiting for her to come back.

"Nanami, sweety can you come back in about 20 minutes?" Hinata asked her trying to conceal her temper.

Nanami nodded and as she was walking out the door Sasuke came in and slammed the door shut.

"I told you to stay away from him! You will not see him tomorrow!" Sasuke yelled. Hinata turned to face him.

"Who do you think you are waltzing in here after the entire day making orders to people!? I haven't seen you the entire day and now you want to come!? After I don't need you anymore!!?" She yelled. She was livid.

"I have things I have to do and I'm sorry I can't be here all day!" Sasuke said getting more upset as well.

"Then where were you all day Sasuke!? No where were you ALL MONTH!?" Hinata yelled.

"It doesn't matter where I was or what I was doing-

"To hell it doesn't! I fit doesn't matter what you do then you have no right telling me I can't see Gaara!" She said

"Yes I do! I don't want you seeing him at all!"

"You have some goddamn nerve coming in here giving orders to people like we're your slaves. You can tell me what to do but you can't tell me about Itachi right?" Hinata said. "Every time it's 'I don't want to talk about it', you need to stop running away from your issues and face them! Just because your brother abandoned you act like he never existed! Face it, and deal with it!" Hinata struck a nerve and she knew it, but she couldn't, wouldn't stop.

"Oh and your one to talk when you knew damn well you haven't gotten over your dead mother and a father that hates you!" Sasuke yelled and saw that it stuck her like a knife.

"At least I had someone who gave a damn about me; your own brother left your ass! And I fucking needed you today and you were NO WHERE to be found! And now you want to waltz in here telling me what I can and can't do!" Hinata yelled tears of rage building in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Well I'm sorry I can't be here all damn day babysitting you like your mother!" Sasuke's words hurt her more than anything else had before.

"No wonder your brother left you." She said as she opened the door and walked out slamming it behind her.

Sasuke immediately regretted saying what he had but he was too filled with rage to move. Her words hurt him just as much as his did to her.

He pulled off his cloths in an angry rage and went to take a shower.

He just wanted to be alone

Hinata walked down the hall to the movie room. Kankuro and the others were standing near the door; she was more than sure they herd the entire argument but she ignored them and just went to the first room with a door and went in.

There was a black leather couch and a big TV. She slid to floor behind the door and began to cry. She felt hurt and stupid.

She just wanted to be left alone.

_________~3:30a.m~___________

Hinata rolled over on her back. She hadn't left the movie room since the argument. She fell asleep for about a half and hour on the couch and had been laying awake since. She missed her bed and she missed Sasuke.

She almost wanted to go back and tell him that they should just put it behind them and talk about it in the morning.

She wanted to apologize for what she said and to just wrap her arms around him. She stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

Sasuke hadn't slept at all. He was tossing and turning and was upset because his pride wouldn't let him go and apologize. He knew that she was right about a lot of the things she said. She deserved to know about his brother and she didn't deserve to be shut out.

Sasuke sighed. He felt like going and telling her everything she wanted to know just so her could lay with her, and smell her hair and feel her soft skin.

Stupid pride.

_Fuck it._ Sasuke got up and walked out of his room going to where Hinata was sleeping.

He saw someone down the hall, but it was dark.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

No answer. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't want to fight anymore Hinata. Please, I'm sorry." Sasuke said, He hadn't moved and saw her fold her arms in the dark.

She still hadn't said a word. Sasuke felt her really hurt her.

"I'm so sorry Hinata. I love you too much to stay mad at you." He was beginning to walk near her.

Hinata was sitting on the couch and herd Sasuke outside. He was talking to someone and he thought it was her. She had a horrible feeling she jumped up and turned on the light and opened the door.

Sasuke saw the door open and Saw a person dressed in all black and Hinata come out.

The person attempted to grab Hinata but she dunked and came back up punching the person and sending them to the floor.

Before Sasuke was able to say anything more of them began come from the stairs and Kankuro and the others were running down the steps yelling that they were being ambushed.

Hinata and Sasuke were back to back fighting left and right. Sasuke wondered where she learned everything from. But more and more kept coming. Kankuro, Sasori, Deidara and even Gaara were fighting. But…where was Sai?

Sasuke couldn't think about that right now.

Hinata was using all they had taught her. This one person tried to punch her and she used her mind to push her away. They seemed to be coming at her mostly. But she didn't think anyone else noticed that. She ran down the stairs chasing one of them who had gotten away and realized it was a trap.

One really big person came from the ceiling and Hinata tried to dodge them but she couldn't. They landed on top of her and tried to strangle her, she yelled.

Sasuke herd her yell and came running down the steps but by then Hinata was passed out in someone's arms and they all just poofed out the room.

All the others went away as well. Sasuke knew exactly who it was. Itachi.

* * *

_**Viola! Another nice chapter lol. 10 reviews before I update!!!!Luvz ya! ^_^**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys! Here's another chapter so enjoy it! *don't forget to read the bottom*

* * *

**_

Hinata felt dizzy and disoriented. Her mind was swirling and her limbs where heavy. She took a bunch of deep breaths and with each one her mind began to clear a little more.

She could think clear enough to remember what happened and to realize she was tied up. Now doesn't that ring bells?

Her ankles were tied and her wrists behind her back. She was gagged and had a blindfold on as well. She tried to roll around to see if she could feel anything but all she felt was hard wood floor.

After a while of sitting she herd footsteps and a door open.

"Is our guest awake?" She could tell it was more than one person the room.

"Not sure. She put a hell of a fight but the drugs should be worn off by now." Hinata didn't move a muscle. She knew one of the voices was a deep odd type of male voice, but she felt that she knew who the other person was.

"Well, make sure you keep a close eye on her. She's your prisoner now, at least until I need her." One of them left the room. Hinata knew thought both of them was male but her mind wasn't clear enough to exactly place the second voice.

"Hinata. Honey are you awake?" Hinata then realized the person talking was a woman. And she felt with all her heart that she knew this person.

Hinata tried to concentrate hard enough to see what was in the person's mind. As she focused she got bits and pieces of blurred images.

Hinata herd a sound of something being dragged across the floor. Then the person sat down.

"Well, look who's on top now. Little miss perfect isn't so perfect anymore now are you?" Hinata didn't seem to know what the person was talking about but she listened anyway.

"Honey let me tell you I've been waiting for this day for too long. Even though I'm going to have to get you back for being with Sasuke-kun all this time." As she was listening something dawned on her. There is only one person who Hinata knew that said Honey so much and would hate her for being with Sasuke.

Hinata herd the click of a lighter then a few seconds smelt the odor of cigarette smoke. Then she felt a rough tug of her arm.

She was lifted up to a sitting position and leaned on a wall. Then the blind fold was pulled off her head with her gag. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with someone she hasn't seen for months. Sakura Haruno.

Sakura's bright green eyes held hate as she walked back over to her chair while taking another pull of her cigarette.

"Surprise." She said and smirked. Hinata opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"It'll take a few for your voice to come back. I'm sure your thinking what the hell am I doing here. Funny story, after you were 'kidnapped' and Sasuke 'left' Naruto was all broken up. Too broken to even accept help from me." She stopped to pull on her cigarette again.

"You see, I was extremely jealous of you and wanted to take everything from you. While you were dating Naruto I had sex with him. But you still won, because after you left not only did he not have sex with me but he didn't even acknowledge me anymore." Sakura's face flashed gloomy but was replaced with hate again.

"So, one night I was picked up by Orochimaru and his gang. And Here I am holding _the_ Hinata Hyuuga hostage."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Orochimaru…the snake sannin…but why did he want her?

"B-b-but why does orochi-orochimaru want me?" Hinata's voice was raspy and low but Sakura herd her.

"To kill you and use your powers. Why else?" Hinata couldn't believe it.

"Hey, how was it screwing Sasuke? Your such a whore, from one friend to another." Hinata knew Sakura was trying to make her feel lower than she already was being tied up.

"It was great. Not that you'll ever know." Hinata said and Sakura was enraged. She got up and slapped Hinata.

Hinata used all she had in her but managed to push Sakura across the room lightly with her powers.

Then someone walked in.

"Sakura, that's no way to treat a guest." He looked at Hinata and she felt chills go down her spine. Sakura stood up and fixed her cloths.

Someone with a servant's outfit came in and bowed deeply.

"Orochimaru-sama calls for you…Sai-sama." Sai nodded and left the room. Sakura closed the door behind him and sat back down.

Hinata's face was in shock but not from what Sakura said.

She couldn't believe what was going on in front of her eyes…Sai! Of all people, she expected him but she thought that Sasuke would be able to find him out if he was a traitor.

Sakura took her expression as her winning.

"Yea, I was fucking him behind your back. Hurts don't it?" Sakura asked with an evil smirk on her face.

"Not nearly as much as Sasuke never wanting you and fucking me over and over and over again!" Hinata wiped the smirk off her face and Sakura jumped up. Hinata expected her to hit her again but she just walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Hinata looked around the room and thought about Naruto for a quick second. It brought back memories of her Father who never had time for her, Her cousin who saw her as a failure, her little sister who seemed to hate her, and of course her cheating boyfriend.

She had to honestly say she didn't miss anything about her life before she was 'kidnapped'.

She pushed those thoughts out of her head and thought of Sasuke and the others. She wondered what they doing at the moment and knew she had to help them find her…she just didn't know how.

_________________

Sasuke was pacing back and forth in the living room. He hadn't slept, or eaten since Hinata was taken the night before.

The sun was rising and Sasori and the others were getting sleepy.

"Sasuke. Look the sun's rising, and we don't know if we can trust you alone." Kankuro said.

Sasuke didn't answer and just kept pacing.

They all sighed. Sasori told them all to go and he would take care of Sasuke.

After they all left Sasori walked up to Sasuke and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Look, I know she's gone and you probably feel like shit, but going on like this doesn't help anyone. Go upstairs and get at least a little bit of rest and don't do anything stupid." He let him go then left the room to go to his own.

Sasuke stayed frozen in place. Sasori wasn't the sympathetic type…especially not when he's sleepy.

Sasuke slowly walked up to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He thought back to the argument him and Hinata had.

'_Your one to talk when you knew damn well you haven't gotten over your dead mother and a father that hates you!'_

'_Well I'm sorry I can't be here all damn day babysitting you'_

Sasuke was almost at the point of tears. No one could make as happy as she could and he hurt her so much.

He couldn't sleep at all, even IF he tried. He had to find out who took her. He had to find his brother.

________~ Later that day~_________

Hinata was trying to get her powers strong enough to where she could untie herself. She had been trying at it all day and had gotten next to no where.

She herd footsteps and the door opened to Sai. She glared at him.

"Now now Hinata, That's no way to treat an elder." He said with a smirk.

"You're no elder of mine. You're nothing but a traitor!" Hinata said frowning.

"I guess you have a point there." He walked up to her and tried to touch her face and she bit at him. He smirked again.

"Feisty are we?" He untied he legs and grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet a little roughly. Hinata stumbled and fell a little because she hadn't stood on her feet in a while.

With her arms still tied together she was dragged out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked him.

"You'll see _princess_." Hinata was sick of everyone using that word. They walked up some stairs and into an elevator that they took up to the top floor.

Sai took her to a room which had Orochimaru sitting in the middle of the room on a huge chair with Sakura to his left.

At the door Sai bowed and tried to pull Hinata down to bow too. She resisted but was overpowered and ended up bowing.

"Welcome Hyuuga." Orochimaru spoke to Hinata and she had shivers run up and down her spine.

"Let's cut to the chase why don't we. You have something I want to **help** you with."

"And what is that?" Hinata asked.

"Your powers, you can be very powerful with my help." He said with a sinister smirk.

"Last I checked I didn't need your help before and damn sure don't need it now."

Sakura had a surprised expression on her face.

"Are you sure that's your answer?" Orochimaru got up and walked to her. He towered over her and looked down at her. Grabbing her jaw harshly he brought her face closer to his.

"Being so rude to the person who has the power to crush your very skull into pieces with one hand isn't very smart Hinata." He let her go and told Sai to take her back to her room and 'take care of her'.

When she was back in her room Sai locked the door behind them and she had a feeling that something bad was defiantly about to happen.

Sai pulled off the jacket he had on and Hinata began to panic.

He came closer to her and she backed into the wall. He put his hands on her arm and she closed her eyes and felt her hands go free.

She opened her eyes and moved her arms around and looked at Sai. She was still scared and had a feeling he had something up his sleeve.

He came closer and closer to her and her heart rate increased with nerves. He put his arms on either side of her head and tried to kiss her but she moved her head to the side so kissed her cheek.

"Sasuke's not here to save you. No one is." Sai reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle. Hinata began to struggle against him and he held her arm with a vice grip.

They wrestled until they both were on the floor and Sai was on top of Hinata. She was yelling and screaming but she knew no one could hear her.

Sai was trying to stick her with the needle but she was struggling too much. Every time she tried to use her powers nothing happened which worried her even more.

Sai managed to turn Hinata over on her stomach and stuck her with the needle in her arm.

Hinata felt the sting and immediately felt very weak. Sai turned her back over and she felt him kiss her neck and her vision began to blur.

The next thing she herd was the door open and a blurred figure of a dark haired person, and then she blacked out.

* * *

_**Okay so here's the end of another beautiful chapter! **_

_**Now to let you guys know I'm almost finished with the next chapter and that this story only has about 2 or 3 more chapters until it's done. I know It's a good thing and a sad thing :( lolz. But along with continuing my other story I would like to hear some ideas for a new story to post. It can be anything, let me know what your interested in seeing!**_

_**First 12 ideas and I promise to post the next chapter by wednesday! ^_^ See you guys!!!  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hello My lovelies! I missed you guys dearly please enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for more updates *MMMWWAAHH*

* * *

_**

It was mid-day and Sasuke still hadn't gotten any sleep. He was on his way to see the person he thought would be able to help him find his brother.

He opened the door to the Oracle's lair.

"I wasn't expecting you Sasuke, but hello anyway." She walked over to him and put her hands on him and was about to rub his arms but he pushed her away roughly.

"You know what I'm here for. Find him." Sasuke said walking over to her big cauldron.

"Oh I like to play rough." She smirked and walked next to him. He rolled his eyes at her. "But, one problem…..I can't find him." She said.

Sasuke was extremely aggravated and didn't have time for games. "What the hell do you mean you can't find him…Stop the games." "As much as I like games, I'm not playing this time. I don't have the power to find him…he has a special block against my magic." She said looking at Sasuke."Then how the hell am I supposed to find him?" Sasuke asked.

She lifted her shoulder. "Sorry…can't help." She said in her sacastic way of speaking."You can't just not help. I NEED to find him!" Sasuke yelled at her with his fists balled up. "Don't get your panties up in a bunch your little human is fine." Saskue charged at her pushing her on the wall wit his hands around her neck. He took a deep breath and let her go. Hurting her wouldn't get Hinata back. "Before you go...the secret to finding your brother lies within you."

With that the Oracle disappearedSasuke left and was more upset. By the time he got home it was dark and everyone was waiting for him to come home."Where did you go?" Kankuro asked him. "The Oracle…who was no help." Sasuke all felt bad….They all wanted to find Hinata but didn't know how. They just hoped she was ok.

Hinata felt soft pillows underneath her. She was jus gaining consciousness and felt relived….she thought Sasuke must have found her and saved her. Her body felt really heavy and she had a hard time moving her limbs, but when her eyes finally opened, the relief washed away and was replaced with fear and panic. She still couldn't move much, and it made her heart beat increase with worry.

Then she herd the door open and froze at what she saw."Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." He walked over to the wall on the right side of her and leaned. "Are…are you Itachi?" Se asked, her voice low an scratchy. The man she was looking at looked like an older Sasuke, His long dark hair and black eyes reminded her of him….and how much she missed him.

"Yes…you're Hinata right?" He tried to nod but her body was still stiff. "Yes." She answered. Then she thought about it and cleared her throat."How do you know who I am?" She asked him"I've been keeping up with my brother…you're very special." He said."Why can't I move?" Hinata asked

"Sai, I think his name is….yea him he stuck you with a needle with a paralyzing poison in it…I think he gave you a little too much that's why you're still stiff."  
I remembered everything…Sakura, Sai and unfortunately Orochimaru. "Thank you…for saving me." Itachi jus nodded and then walked over to the bed and held his hand slowly reached up and grabbed it. He helped her up and led her through his apartment to a room with a computer and walls of weapons.

"I know your powers…You are fast, and have amazing reflexes. But you can heal, move objects with your mind and read minds. You have more on the way, but that's what you have now…you should learn to control them." He looked on the walls for something. Hinata was surprised. He did his research. "But….Ever since Orochimaru took me I haven't been able to use them." Hinata said."You can fix that." Itachi had a bunch of different things in his hands and they went up to the they were on the roof Itachi put down all the weapons and gadgets he had in his hands. He positioned Hinata in a specific spot and told her to stay there. He then reached on the ground and picked up a bunch of kunai knives in one hand and shurikens in the other hand. He looked at her and she knew he was asking her if she was ready. She nodded once and got in a ready position but her body was still a little stiff.

Itachi immediately began throwing the weapons at Hinata at speeds she's almost never began dodging them and it was a little hard because of her stiff muscles. But Hinata liked it. He wasn't letting up or going easy on her like the others did. She tried her hardest and blocked them all successfully.

She broke a sweat but she was proud of herself….and her muscles weren't as stiff took a deep breath and began walking to Itachi when all of a sudden he threw another Kunai. Hinata didn't see it coming but she moved out the way for the most part, it swiped across her arm and cut her lightly.

"What was that for?" She asked going up to him."You have to stay focused at all times. That could have taken your whole arm off." Itachi answered knew he was right so she didn't protest it. "Now what?" Hinata asked.

That night Hinata had never been that sore in her life. Her whole body ached but she was glad because she thought she made incredible progress. She and Itachi spent the day sparring, which he won of course, and she learned to fight with all different types of weapons, like Itachi's sword.  
She was in the bathroom taking a long hot bath soaking her burses and sore spots. She couldn't help thinking of Sasuke. She wondered if he was okay, or if he was worrying about her too much. After she was out of the tub she went to Itachi's room where he had laid out a shirt of his for her to put shirt went down to her knees and was comfy to her.

Itachi was in the living room lying on the couch with his eyes closed. Hinata knew he wasn't sleep so she went and kneeled on the floor next to the couch. Itachi opened his eyes and looked at her."What?" He asked"When am I going to see Sasuke again?" Hinata asked was silent for a short while then closed his eyes again."You'll see him when you tell him where you are." Itachi was confused but didn't ask anymore questions. She went back to the room and laid wounded if he was being sarcastic or if he meant that literally….but then again Itachi Uchiha did not seem like the type to be sarcastic.

Hinata soon fell asleep thinking about what Itachi said.

_Hinata was walking through a dark tunnel. She was all alone and a little scared. The tunnel seemed to have no end and just kept going.'Hello?' Hinata called hoping someone, anyone would answer. She began to hear strange sounds and noises. She called out again and again no answer._  
_She began to doubt herself and turned around to leave. But when she turned around there was a figure behind her. It was enveloped in a bright light. Hinata reached out to touch it…._

Hinata woke up with a jump. She sat up and stared at the wall in front of her. She wondered what her dream meant and why she woke up so suddenly. She looked over at the alarm clock and it was only 4am. She didn't feel like getting up but she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

She let her mind wonder and it went to her powers. She never knew she would be so powerful…or at least that's what everyone else kept telling her. 'Humph how powerful am I when I can't even control my "powers".' Hinata thought. But then she got an didn't have anything else to do so why not sat up and looked around the room for an object. She picked the alarm clock. She focused on it and tried to pick it up. It moved and shook a little but didn't lift up. She was giving herself a headache and it just wouldn't move. She gave up and decided to get up. She looked in the living room and saw Itachi sleeping like a baby. She walked around the apartment and went to the room with the weapons. She looked around the walls and saw a rhinestone studded knife."Oooo…sparkly." She picked it up and the wall lifted up and opened to a passageway. Hinata stood still…she looked over her shoulder and then decided to go ahead down the passage.

It was dark and quiet and reminded her of her dream. She held the knife in her hand tightly and slowly walked. Then she felt someone behind her and turned quickly with the knife pointed straight. But Itachi grabbed her hand and twisted her wrist. "Ouch!" Hinata said."Sorry…it was a reflex." Itachi said. "What are you doing in here anyway?" "When I picked up the knife the doorway opened so I had nothing better to do." Hinata said rubbing her wrist.

Itachi led the way and they ended up in a room that looked like a chemistry lab. She looked at some of the vials on tables and walked around the room. "Hinata do you mind passing me that empty vial near you." Itachi asked. He was standing behind a table with a bunch of herbs and other things on it. Hinata picked the vial up and walked over to him with it…he just stared at her."What?" She asked

"Use your power to get it to me." Itachi said. Hinata shook her head. "I can't remember." She turned away from her and went into a cabinet and pulled out a vial with a blue color. "Drink this." He said to her. Hinata took it from him."What will it do?"

"It'll unlock all the hidden power inside of you. Drink it." Itachi said it sounded like an order but that was his normal way of opened it and drunk the entire vial which surprisingly had no flavor. Then she looked at the empty vial in her hand and put it on the counter. She concentrated and tried to pick it up but it didnt budge at first. She took a deep breath and tried again and the vial lifted smiled and was so happy she hugged Itachi. As soon as she did it she let go and apologized.

Itachi just nodded at her and ignored the slight awkwardness that brought to the spent the day practicing, and improving the strength of Hinata's powers, she even fought him with still lost, of course, but she did better than last time.

At the end of the day Hinata was…sore…but still proud of herself. After her bath that night she watched T.V in the living room while Itachi sat Indian style on the couch with his eyes closed. Hinata stared at him. Then out of nowhere he spoke. This startled Hinata and she jumped a little. "Is there a reason why your watching me?" He said without moving an inch."I-I was just curious. What are you doing?""Meditating." "Why?" Hinata askedItachi sighed wit annoyance. "Try it and you tell me." Hinata blinked.

Then she folded her legs and closed her eyes like Itachi and tried Meditating. She took some deep breaths and concentrated on going deeper inside of herself. For some reason Sasuke came to her mind. She saw him at the house throwing stuff around and ruining everything because he was mad at her. Then everything went black and she jumped up from the couch. She had to see him. Now.

* * *

_**Did you guys like it? Can't wait to hear from all of you again! *smooches***_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! I know its been a long time coming but i Finally updated! I miss you guys. Be sure to read the bottom, Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata got up and started walking back to the weapon room. She was going to go back to the secret lair and take more of that potion to hopefully activate her powers more. She picked up the same sparkly knife as before and the passageway opened. She began walking down the tunnel and herd the passageway close behind her and she turned her head to see the door close. When she turned back around she bumped into a hard chest, she almost jumped with fear but she knew it was Itachi.

"What are doing?" He asked standing in her way. She looked up at him and tried to go around him. "I'm just going to get some more of that potion. I think it can help me communicate with Sasuke." Itachi put his arm out in front of him stopping Hinata from going any further.

"No, try on your own." Hinata went under his arm but he grabbed her by the elbow. "Let me go." Hinata tried to get out of his grip but it didn't affect him at all.

"It's water." Hinata blinked. "What?" She asked and stopped trying to get free.

"It was colored water. It did nothing to help you at all." Itachi let her go and Hinata stood there.

"But….If it was water then…..How was I able to do stuff?" Hinata was a little confused. "Because, you didn't need a boost in your powers, you needed a boost in yourself. You have almost no faith in yourself. You drinking the colored water made you believe that you could do it, so you did." Itachi said. He turned away from her and went back in the direction of the door. It opened and he left, he left Hinata standing there feeling a tad bit defeated.

If that was true then she was the only thing standing in the way of finding Sasuke, and doing whatever else she thought she couldn't do. Hinata went back to the room Itachi had given her to sleep in and plopped down on the bed. She was going to put this to the test. She stood up and took a deep breath. She focused on the bed and put all her might into it. The bed slowly started to lift and she put more effort into it and it went up into the air and she began to spin it around. Hinata was proud of herself; she had never lifted something so big before.

Itachi was right; she was her own worst enemy. Not anymore, she promised to believe in herself more now, she knew it wasn't going to be easy but she was going to try her hardest.

She put the bed down and focused on the nightstand next to the bed. She lifted it with no problem. She was beginning to feel a little light headed so she put the nightstand down and decided to go to sleep. She slept with dreams of Sasuke that night.

In the morning she wasn't hungry so she met Itachi up on the roof to spar some more. For some reason Hinata felt a little different, but she ignored it and began to fight even though her mind was elsewhere.

_~**Meanwhile**~_

Sasuke was sitting on the roof and thinking. There had to be some way to find Itachi and get Hinata back. He thought about the fight they had the night she was taken from him and his heart wrenched. He said horrible things to her and now she was gone. He sighed and looked out onto the town at the tops of the buildings.

Then what the Oracle said hit him. The answer to finding Itachi is in him because they are one of a kind, they share a blood line. So if Sasuke was to focus he could smell Itachi out of where ever he was hiding with his Hinata.

Sasuke stood up closed his eyes, and when he opened them they were blood red with three black pupils. He took a deep breath and jumped off the roof. _I'm coming for you Hinata._

Hinata was getting hit more than usual, and she knew why but she just couldn't focus. Itachi wasn't going easy on her and she knew whatever the problem was she was going to have to fix it or else she would get really hurt.

Itachi threw her to the floor and took out a kunai knife and threw it at her and she dodged it by the skin of her teeth. He began to throw multiples at her in succession. She was trying her best but they were coming so fast. She tried to get up from the floor but she slipped and three kunai knives flew and tore into her right arm. She screamed in pain.

Itachi came over to her and kneeled down over her to inspect her wounds. Not too bad. "It didn't cut too deep, you'll live."

Hinata was trying to catch her breath and put her arm over her cuts. She felt the warm blood come from her wound and touch her hand. Itachi was walking away.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked. Itachi didn't turn back around and kept walking. Hinata forced her tired body up and ran up to Itachi's back. "I don't want to stop." She said. He finally stopped, he didn't move but he stopped. Then unexpectedly he swung his arm in an effort to hit Hinata but she dodged it.

"You're hurt. Stop now or you'll be more hurt." Itachi said looking at Hinata's slightly bruised body and bleeding arm. "No! I want to keep going!" Hinata felt the bleeding increase because she was pushing herself. Then it dawned on her, Itachi was a vampire and she was bleeding. What if that was the reason he wanted to stop. Before she could ask he was running at her at full speed and she had to dodge his attacks. She was doing well until he grabbed her hurt arm.

She was on the floor with her arm twisted in Itachi's grip. She tried not to scream but it hurt so badly. Itachi let her go and then the most unexpected thing happened.

He was jumping from roof to roof. Sasuke felt his brother's presence becoming stronger. His scent was increasing. When he stopped to sniff the air, he heard it. As clear as day he herd Hinata's scream. He was certain it was her and he took off at lightning speed toward the direction of the noise.

Sasuke came to an apartment building and saw them. Itachi and Hinata on the roof top, Hinata on the ground and Itachi torturing her. The rage inside of Sasuke bellowed up and he went to into attack mode. He was going to kill his brother once and for all.

* * *

**Ok, if it is short i do apologize but chapter 20 is in progress and I will try to have it up some time this week. I just wanted to say thank you to all my old readers and hello! and welcome to my new ones! Love you guys, MUAH! See you next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Please Read the bottom! Enjoy the chapter! **_

* * *

Hinata felt her arm being released and she laid on the floor and felt the arrival of someone else. She turned over on her back and gasped to see Sasuke standing on the roof top. She looked at his eyes and didn't see the same old Sasuke she knew and loved. She saw someone much darker, and that scared her.

Before she could say anything Sasuke charged at Itachi. Itachi dodged him and they began fighting. Sasuke was throwing all the punches and Itachi effortlessly blocked them, but never threw a punch at Sasuke.

"Fight Back!" Sasuke yelled in between kicking and throwing punches. "You coward! You take her from me and now you won't even fight me back! I'm going to kill you for hurting her!" Sasuke was a complete different person; Hinata never saw such rage in him. Her vision was beginning to blur a little. She had to stop them, she didn't want either one of them hurt. Besides Sasuke had it all wrong, Itachi didn't take her from him, he saved her.

Hinata gathered herself and pulled herself up. She felt so weak, but she couldn't stop. She looked to where they where and noticed that they were moving so fast and she saw them in doubles. She put her hand over her wound and the bleeding hadn't stopped, it flowed steadily like a river of warmth.

She stumbled when she tried to walk so she stopped and took a deep breath. _I can do this. I have to do this. _Hinata told herself to go, walk, Move. She found a burst of energy and ran over to them and saw a small window where they separated enough for her to get between them. Hinata ran and positioned herself in between the two of them in front of Itachi, facing Sasuke.

"Stop!" She yelled looking into Sasuke's eyes. Itachi tried to move her but she wouldn't. "Sasuke you have to stop! Stop for me please! He didn't hurt me, he saved me!" She kept looking directly in his eyes and slowly the rage disappeared and his black eyes returned to normal.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Hinata and thought about what she said. He saved her? But if he didn't take her then who did? Before anyone could do anything, Hinata fell to the ground and passed out.

Sasuke knelt down and picked her up. He saw the bleeding wound and almost couldn't control his thoughts. She smelled so good. Itachi began walking and Sasuke followed him in silence. He led him into his house and to a bed to lay Hinata down on. Sasuke laid her down and made sure she was comfortable.

Itachi left and came back with bandages and cleaning agents. Sasuke cleaned her wounds and wrapped them up nice tight and neat. He stayed by her side while she slept and caressed her hand. He didn't know where Itachi went but he figured he would deal with him later.

Hinata didn't know what she was seeing or feeling. Everything was dark and the sounds were muffled, like her ears had cotton in them….or water. She figured she must have been dreaming but everything felt so real, like it was inside of her. Her eyes saw something, something small; it looked almost like a little bundle of something. _What is that? _Hinata asked herself this question and then the answer came rushing to her just as the light of the room came to her. She regained her consciousness to feel her hand being cradled by Sasuke's hands and her other hand lying on her stomach.

Sasuke hadn't realized she was awake yet. His head was bent looking at her hand and rubbing it occasionally. Hinata remembered everything that happened; she just wondered if Itachi and Sasuke had spoken to each other at all even though she doubted it. She slowly sat up and Sasuke's head raised and looked her in her eyes. When she looked at him she couldn't help the rush of emotions that came to her. Sasuke put his arms around her and embraced her with all his gentle strength. Hinata closed her eyes tight in an attempt to not have them water and the tears fall. She hugged him back with as much strength as she could give. Sasuke was so big and strong to her, but she did notice that he felt a tiny bit smaller than before.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked as he let go of her.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Hinata asked feeling a little awkward thinking about the last time they shared words with each other.

Sasuke brushed pass the question and grabbed her chin and moved it to the side.

"You have a cut on your cheek." He said and she knew that was his way of asking her how did she did she get the cut. "It's nothing." She said and tried to stand up. She wobbled and Sasuke put his arm around her waist and at that moment she felt a rush of nausea.

She got Sasuke's hands off of her and went to the bathroom in a way to where he didn't get too suspicious of her. She closed the door and turned the faucet on and splashed some cold water on her face. She leaned over the toilet bowl just in time when a rush of what she ate the night before came rushing out of her mouth.

She flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out with mouth wash. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, leaning on the sink. So it had to be true, she was pregnant with her and Sasuke's baby.

* * *

**_Okay, so silly me thinking that i posted chapter 20 a looong time ago never did and I was about to post chpt. 21. Luckily I didn't but the good news is Chapter 21 is all ready to be posted. All I want from you guys is to read this and write me a review saying that yall r ready for me to post chapter 21. And as a reward chapter 21 is nice and long so let me know wen yall rready. Love you! _**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hey Loves! I have a nice looong Chapter for you guys and girls! Enjoy ^_^!_**

* * *

Hinata didn't know exactly what to do. She supposed she should tell Sasuke right away but then he would start being over protective of her and she couldn't have that, not now when she knew she had business to take care of.

She came out of the bathroom and went back to the room she left Sasuke in but he wasn't there. She went back out to the roof to find him sitting on the edge overlooking the city. She sat next to him with her knee up to her chest. They sat in silence for a little until he broke it.

"I'm Sorry." Sasuke said simply. He didn't look at her or move when he said it. Hinata looked at him caught off guard by his sudden apology.

"What are you apologizing for?" Hinata asked knowing he was saying sorry for the things he said to her before.

"I'm sorry for leaving you everyday without telling you where I was going, I'm sorry for not answering your questions and being closed and cold sometimes and I'm so sorry for saying the things I said to you before." Hinata knew it was hard for Sasuke to apologize for everything the way he did. Her mind eased a bit to know at least they were o.k.

"Sasuke I'm sorry for what I said to you too. We were both wrong, don't worry about it." Hinata reached her hand out and touched Sasuke's arm.

"I think I owe you an explanation….about Itachi." Hinata herd the anger and pain in his voice when he said his name.

"Sasuke you don't have to-"

"Yes I do. You deserve to know" Sasuke cut Hinata's sentence. Even though she could only see the side of his face Hinata could see how hard this was for him. She turned her body towards him and sat on her knees. She held both her hands out to him. "Give me your hands." Hinata said. Sasuke looked at her with confusion at first but did it anyway.

Hinata closed her eyes and saw the scene she saw before of the day Itachi left. But she also saw later on after he left how Sasuke had a hard time growing up missing his brother. He fought more often, and his parents argued more.

It was starting to get blurry so she put one hand on his forehead and it became clear again.

She saw an image of Sasuke's Mother, she loved him very much and Sasuke loved her too but he was unable to show her that love because his father was so hard on him about being tough and not showing weakness.

The day of his mother's funeral he had to sneak away and cry because if his father caught him then he would be punished. As Sasuke got older he became more accustomed to not showing his emotions and now his father eased up a lot on him because of his old age.

The images disappeared and Hinata opened her eyes and there were tears flowing down her face. Sasuke knew she had seen everything he was going to tell her and was upset for him. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her into his chest.

Hinata was a little overwhelmed with emotions. She composed herself and Sasuke let her go. They sat there talking about it and Hinata just listened. She thought it was good for him to get it off his chest finally. He told her everything including why he thought Itachi was the one who took her.

"I never confirmed the real reason he left, I thought he came back to test me on how strong I am. I'm just glad you're okay." Sasuke paused for a minute then Hinata saw something dark overcome his eyes.

"I wish I could see my mother again. Just to make sure she knew I loved her, thanks to my father I'm not quite sure she knew."

"Sasuke I'm sure your mother knew your loved her. You were just a child, you didn't know any better."

"It doesn't matter now. That's why I don't want to ever have children." That comment sent a sharp pain in Hinata's chest.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

"I don't want children. They are naive and I don't want the burden of raising a child." Hinata almost wanted to break down and cry. She had to hold it together.

"But Sasuke kids can be beautiful things don't you think?"

"I don't care to think about it, I just don't want any."

"Are you going to talk to Itachi?" Hinata asked to change the subject before she broke down in front of Sasuke but before she could Itachi appeared on the roof. Sasuke and Hinata stood up and Sasuke and Itachi looked each other in the eye saying nothing. Hinata saw her escape goat.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Hinata got up and left leaving the two brothers face to face alone.

Neither of the two watched her as she left. They looked each other in the eye and neither budged or moved a muscle. It seemed as if everything was in slow motion, like it was a dream.

"Hello little brother, you miss me?" Itachi said with sarcasm. Sasuke seemed to not hear him talk in his eyes you could see little Sasuke.

"Why did you leave all those years ago Itachi; was it really to hurt me, or to get me to grow up?" Sasuke was getting furious as he spoke.

"Silly Sasuke, like I told you back then, I did not leave because of you. I left because I couldn't stand to be around that man you call father." Itachi said not fazed by Sasuke's anger.

"You coward! Whatever he did was so bad that you had to leave me! You had to leave _**us**_! Do you know how much you leaving changed everything?" Sasuke couldn't control his anger and he charged at Itachi at full force. He kicked, punched and did everything he could to hurt him but Itachi blocked them all. Itachi allowed him to get his anger out and when he was tired Itachi looked at him and kicked him in the stomach. Sasuke doubled over with pain on his knees. Itachi stood over him looking down at him.

"Don't you remember I told you to focus your anger when you're fighting?" Itachi asked. Sasuke spit up blood and sat down on his butt.

"I left because I was sick of your father's controlling ways. He did sneaky things that no one in that house knew but me and I was done with keeping his secrets and taking his orders. Whatever pain I caused you and mother…I am sorry."

Sasuke didn't remember ever hearing Itachi speak those words before. His anger melted away and sat there and wiped his mouth.

"He cheated on mother. Many times with some woman from another town, she was a nurse named Haruno. I don't recall her first name but he made me keep his secret. I didn't keep because of him; I kept it because of mother and you. I couldn't shatter your dream of perfection so I took the baggage I carried and left."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked up at Itachi as he held his hand out to him to help him off the floor. Sasuke took his hand and for a split second you saw younger Itachi and Sasuke playing around as they did when Sasuke was younger.

~Meanwhile~

Hinata went straight back into the room and closed the door. She forced herself to reach the bed before she started crying. Hinata couldn't help but to cry after everything that has happened, maybe it was the hormones of being pregnant. She steadily cried harder thinking about the situation she was in. Being pregnant was supposed to be a beautiful thing but she couldn't help but think about maybe having to get rid of it.

She wouldn't let herself think of what was inside of her as a baby…if she did she couldn't live with herself if she got rid of it. The thoughts that were racing through her mind were starting to make her nauseous again. Hinata forced herself to calm down and stop the tears from flowing.

After she stopped she suddenly felt herself become weak and slowly drifted into sleep.

Hinata slept for a few hours and awoke to the empty room she fell asleep in. She got up and stretched before she went to go look for Sasuke and Itachi which she found them in the weapon room.

"You had a nice nap?" Sasuke asked her as she came in. "Yes, what are you guys doing?"

"Hinata tell us about who kidnapped you and why." Itachi said as he sharpened a knife on one side of the room. Sasuke was about to say something but stopped because he too wanted to know exactly what happened.

Hinata sat down on the floor facing the two of them. It was like a triangle, Itachi on one side Sasuke on the other and Hinata in the middle with both of their attention. Hinata took a second to gather her thoughts and told them everything from start to finish. When she was done Sasuke was angry that he never once thought about Sai after went missing.

"I'll kill that sneaky bastard!" Sasuke said. "Calm down Sasuke, you'll get your revenge when we go back tonight." Itachi said from his seat unaffected by anything said.

"Go back? Why didn't you tell me we were going back?" Hinata asked. Sasuke sat back down and looked at Hinata.

"Well we aren't going, Itachi and I are…without you." Sasuke said almost afraid of what Hinata's reaction was going to be.

"What do you mean without me? You two are not going alone! This is_ my_ battle and I refuse to just sit back and let you two take care of it by yourselves." Hinata said a little angry.

"We can handle ourselves. You're talking to two Vampire-Human hybrids from the most powerful vampire family ever, I think we can handle Sai, Sakura and Orochimaru without you Hinata. I just don't want you to get hurt." Sasuke said with pride.

"And you're talking to a human with powers who can also handle herself. I am not letting you go without me and that's that." Sasuke knowing Hinata wasn't going to budge on her decision sighed and agreed to let her go.

"You're such a push over for her little brother." Itachi said with his normal seriousness but meaning it to be a joke. Sasuke didn't say anything and just ignored him.

"Oh, and we're not going without the others. I think we could use the extra help." Hinata suggested and they agreed mostly because they wanted to be sure that nothing happened to Hinata.

They agreed to go that night and take them by surprise. They left Itachi's house as the sun went down to go back to Sasuke's house. The travel there wasn't too long but was spent in mostly silence. Itachi was quiet most of the time, Hinata spent the time going over the plan and trying not to think of the situation in her belly, and Sasuke just went along with it because it was comfortable silence to him.

When they reached Sasuke's house it was dark and quiet. Hinata was excited to be home and to see everyone again. When she twisted the door knob and opened the door the excitement left her body.

The three of them looked in amazement at the trash and broken glass that lay everywhere. Sasuke walked in and went into the living room to find everyone there cleaning up the mess. They all looked at Sasuke with relief because they didn't know if he was ok.

"Sasuke thank god you're ok and back." Deidara said as he put a piece of glass in the big black bag they had for garbage. When Hinata appeared behind him everyone was shocked.

"Hinata!" Everyone spoke at the same time. Hinata smiled and was so happy to see them all.

"Hey guys! I missed you so much!" They dropped what they were doing and walked over to her so she wouldn't have to walk in the mess. Then Itachi walked into the room and everyone froze.

"What's the matter? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Itachi said with a smirk.

"That's because we have." Sasori said. "Sasuke what's he doing here?"

"That's not important right now. What the hell happened here?" Sasuke asked referring to why everything was in shambles.

Hinata felt something strange because the tone of the room changed after Sasuke asked what happened.

"Someone broke in while we were resting this morning, we don't know who but…they took Nanami." Kankuro said mindful of how Hinata felt about her.

"But why would they take her? What good would that do?" Hinata asked becoming angrier by the second. Then she thought of something and ran up the stairs. No one knew what she was doing but they all followed her except Itachi.

Hinata ran through the hall and to the back to where the house keepers stayed at. She opened Chika and Hikari's bedroom door and it was empty. Then she went to their Mother's room and it was also empty.

"Hinata what-"

"They took her! Their working with Orochimaru and they came for me but instead took her to hurt me!" Hinata said cutting Sasuke off. Sasuke put his hand on Hinata's shoulder knowing she was angry.

"Wait, did she just say Orochimaru!" Sasori asked. Sasuke nodded and told everyone what happened to Hinata from start to finish including how Itachi saved her and know was on their side.

"Okay so what's the plan Sasuke? We're in it." Deidara said.

"Well we figured we'll go back to where they brought Hinata tomorrow night. We have the element of surprise so we have the upper hand." As Sasuke explained the game plan Hinata started to drift off then something happened and she didn't know what. All of a sudden she saw darkness, then Nanami.

She saw Nanami tied up and Chika and Hikari standing over her and then they started beating her. Nanami screamed and then Chika looked toward where she facing Hinata's sight and started talking.

"If you don't come soon we're going to kill her." Then the image faded away.

"Hinata….Hinata are you okay?" Sasuke was asking her.

"We have to go tonight!" Hinata said when she came out of it. Sasuke looked at her funny.

"I don't know what just happened all I know is I saw them torturing her and Chika said if we don't come soon they're going to kill her."

"They communicated with you through your power to see inside of people's head. They did that on purpose." Kankuro said.

"It's not smart to go tonight. They're going to expect it and we can't afford to lose. They might kill you Hinata." Sasuke said.

"I don't care Sasuke. We can't just let them kill her!" Hinata said getting upset.

"Hinata calm down. It's not like you're her mother and we don't even know if they're telling the truth, it could be a trap. We will go tomorrow night."

The comment about her not being Nanami's mother stung Hinata a little bit. She tried not to show it and just nodded and left to go to her and Sasuke's room.

When she closed the door she mentally kicked herself for almost blowing her own cover. She had to realize that everyone in the house was clever enough to know if she was acting strange and she really didn't want to raise any eyebrows.

She took a deep breath and realized she needed someone to talk to desperately so she looked at the time. 10:35p.m, she picked up the phone, dialed a number and hoped that the person she was calling was still awake.

"Hello." A groggy sounding Tenten came to the phone at the last ring.

"Hey Tenten, sorry to wake you but I just needed to talk to you." Hinata said glad she picked up the phone.

"Oh hey Hinata! I hadn't heard from you in a while I was starting to worry. Are you okay?" Tenten's voice helped calm Hinata's nerves a tiny bit.

"I just need to see you and talk. Can we meet up tomorrow? I can come to the shop if you want."

"Oh no I'm not working tomorrow, But Hina you're welcome at my house anytime for any reason. Just come by tomorrow when you can."

"Okay, thank you Tenten." Hinata was so relieved and happy to have Tenten as a friend. They hung up and it left Hinata feeling better, she left the room and went down to the kitchen realizing she was hungry.

She got and apple and a knife and held it over the sink pealing the skin off. She was occupied with that so much that she didn't realize someone else came into the room.

"Does Sasuke know?" Hinata almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Kankuro's voice behind her.

"Does Sasuke know what?" Hinata asked hoping he wasn't talking about what she thought.

"Hinata you know exactly what I'm talking about." It was hard to look him in the eyes so Hinata tried looking at his shirt instead.

"No, I don't and I—"

"You being pregnant." Kankuro interrupted Hinata's sentence.

Hinata couldn't try to lie anymore. "How did you know?"

"It was a feeling, and then I saw the look in your eyes when Sasuke made the comment about you not being that girl's mother…and I sort of overheard your conversation with Tenten and put two and two together." Kankuro walked over and sat down at the barstool near the counter.

"To answer your question, No he doesn't know." Hinata was looking to the floor now.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not." Kankuro was surprised to hear Hinata say this.

"What do you mean you're not?"

"Exactly what I said. I'm not going to tell him, he doesn't want any children so why mention it." Hinata was trying not to cry.

"So what if he said that, he still deserves to know. What are you going to do….not abort it…right?" Kankuro was worried at what her answer might be.

"If did choose to, so what. It's my body and he doesn't want children."

"Hinata you're talking crazy, and on top of all that you can't go with us tomorrow night." Hinata's eyes widened and she looked at him like he grew another head.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because, you being who you are and having the powers that you do, when you're pregnant it makes you very vulnerable and weakens you. It's like a normal person being pregnant times two. If you over work yourself you can not only put the baby at risk but also yourself. Please, if not for the baby then for yourself don't come." Kankuro made that his last sentence before he got up and left leaving Hinata in the kitchen alone again.

Hinata felt worse than before, she lost her appetite and just went back to the room. She took a shower and got under the warm covers and tried hard to drift off to sleep but it didn't work.

Then the door opened and Sasuke came in. He noticed her in the bed but went to take a shower. After he came back he got in the bed next to her and noticed she was still awake.

"Where you waiting up for me?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled them close to each other.

"No, but I'm glad you're here." Hinata felt a tingle run through her body as Sasuke put his face in crook of her neck.

"The others went out hunting so they'll be energized for tomorrow night." Sasuke said as he kissed and nibbled at Hinata's neck. Hinata knew what Sasuke was getting at when he said that. She was enjoying the feeling but she couldn't help but think about the addition growing in her stomach.

"Why didn't you go with them? You need your energy too and even though you don't need to feed as often as them, you still need to." Hinata said and Sasuke slowly worked his way down her neck and was now on top of her kissing the other side of her neck.

"S-Sasuke…you need it." Hinata said trying to get him to stop.

"I need this more." Sasuke said taking off his shirt. A part of Hinata wanted this too but most of her wasn't in the mood.

"Sasuke stop….go for me please." Sasuke stopped and looked at Hinata's face and kissed her passionately. Then he got up from her and put on some clothes and left room saying he would be back later and to not wait up for him.

Hinata could tell he was a little upset but she had to do what she had to do. She needed to rest up because if Kankuro was right she was going to need all the strength possible tomorrow.

* * *

_**Any Feed back? If so let me know. Until next time 3. Buy Loves!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sorry For the wait you guys. Here it goes another Chapter!**_

* * *

Hinata tossed and turned in her and Sasuke's bed trying her hardest to go to sleep but it wasn't working. She turned over and looked at the clock. The numbers 2:33a.m illuminated in the darkened room. Sasuke and the other's where still out hunting and she couldn't sleep because of all the things going through her head.

She knew sending Sasuke away was the only way to stop him and her from having sex but at the moment she really wanted him to be there and to wrap his big warm arms around her. Hinata groaned and decided to get up from the bed. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and some jeans. She got dressed and put on some flats. After writing Sasuke a note saying she went out for some air and would be back later she went on her way.

About a half an hour later she was at Tenten's apartment building. She needed to talk to her sooner rather than later. She knocked on her door hoping she would wake up and hear her. She knocked about three times before she heard Tenten's voice behind the door.

"Who is it?" Tenten's slightly groggy voice asked.

"It's Hinata." Tenten immediately opened the door.

"Hina what are you doing here so late. Come in." Hinata came inside and looked around Tenten's nice apartment. It felt cozy to Hinata with the warm tones of the paint and furniture. Hinata sat on the loveseat in the living room while Tenten sat on the chair opposite of her.

"I'm so sorry to impose on you at this time of night...well morning." Hinata said genuinely feeling bad.

"Are you kidding? Hinata your welcome here whenever you want, but what's the matter you worried me enough with your phone call earlier and now you show up here in the middle of the night…is everything okay with you and Sasuke?" Tenten's worried face helped bring about the spur of tears that began to run down Hinata's eyes slowly.

"Tenten…I'm pregnant." Tenten's eyes widened at the news.

"But Hina that's great news, congratulations!"

"No Tenten, it's not. Sasuke doesn't want children and I don't want to put our relationship in jeopardy. I don't know what to do and I feel so alone." Hinata broke down and Tenten came to sit next to her and offered her shoulder to cry on.

After a few moments of crying Tenten dried Hinata's tears and Hinata began to calm down a little.

"Listen I know you must feel devastated about him not wanting children but Hinata Ultimately you can't make any type of decision without Sasuke at least knowing about it." Hinata looked at Tenten weird.

"What do you mean? This is _my _body not his. If I chose to get an abortion then that would be my decision to make and mine alone."

"That's where you go wrong Hina, you're strong and we both know it but you can't do everything alone. Regardless to it being your body, it's the both of you guy's baby and the _both_ of you need to make a decision,"

Hinata knew Tenten was right. "But Tenten I'm scared."

"I know, but I highly suggest you do it. I can't force you to but I can guarantee that you'll feel better after you talk to Sasuke."

Hinata and Tenten talked for a couple of hours and Hinata filled her in on where she had been and what's been going on. At the end of it all Hinata did feel a whole lot better than before. She left Tenten's house feeling good and ready to have that conversation with Sasuke. Tenten was so sweet and Hinata promised that after all this was over she would buy her a gift or take her out somewhere.

Hinata reached the house as the sun was raising up over the tree tops and she was sure everyone was back by then. She went to her room and Sasuke was laid out on the bed. He seemed to be sleep so Hinata crept over the dresser and took her clothes off. She was wiped out and decided to just lay down in her bra and panties. When she first laid down she faced away from Sasuke but to her surprise he turned over and put a warm arm over her.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, taking in Sasuke's scent and closed her eyes. Soon she drifted into sleep.

It wasn't until 1:30 in the afternoon the next day when Hinata awoke. She stretched and yawned. After taking a shower and putting on some clothes she left the room in search of Sasuke and some food. When she reached downstairs the cook had prepared some waffles and bacon. Hinata ate her breakfast and was able to drink a sip of orange juice before she heard the sound of breaking glass from the living room.

She was on alert and ran into the living room to see what had happened only to find Itachi and Sasuke sparring in the midst of the broken glass and trash that the others didn't yet clean up. Hinata would love to be able to say who was winning but they were going so fast she couldn't tell.

Then all of a sudden Sasuke went flying to the floor and Hinata was about to run to his side but he held up his hand in prtest to her.

Wiping his mouth of a little blood he stood up and faced Hinata. "Don't come in here it's full of glass and I don't want you to get hurt." Sasuke said to her. Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so it's definitely safe for you two to be fighting in here then." She said with sarcasm.

"Yes because we can handle it." Sasuke said and him and Itachi began sparring again. Hinata had an idea, a funny one. She turned toward the kitchen and turned the cold water on with her powers. Then she guided the water out of the sink through the kitchen and into the living room. Then she let if fall right on Sasuke and Itachi.

The two were taken aback by the sudden cold feeling. And this made them stop and turn and look at Hinata with furious looks on their faces. Hinata was trying her hardest not to bust out laughing at them.

"What? You two can't handle a little water?" Hinata laughed and Sasuke came toward her shaking his head so that the extra water would hit her. Hinata laughed harder and grabbed his head. "You look like a wet dog." Hinata said as she hugged him.

"I think that's enough for today. I don't want to over work you, get cleaned up and ready for tonight." Itachi said and went upstairs. Sasuke showed him the guest room last night and Hinata figured that's where he was headed to do the same as what he told Sasuke. Hinata let go of Sasuke and apologized for ruining their session.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." Hinata said. Sasuke had to admit that she was the cutest thing ever. He put his hand on her head. "You didn't do anything, don't apologize." He kissed her on the cheek and began going up the stairs. "I'll be in the shower." He said turning as he went up.

Hinata sighed thinking about the situation she was in with herself and Sasuke. Pushing the thought to the back of her head she decided to pay a visit to Gaara.

She went to the attic and was excited about seeing her friend. She went into his room and sat down on the floor next to his head on his cot. she shoot him slightly and when she saw his eyes begin to open she stopped.

"Hey Gaara." She spoke softly as he came out of his sleep.

"Hey Hinata. What is it, is something wrong?" Gaara asked becoming more alert. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to come see you is all. I suppose I should be letting you sleep so you have all your strength for tonight but I haven't seen you in so long so I just really wanted to come say Hi." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"No it's okay Hinata. I'm glad you came I appreciate you very much. What's up." Gaara asked looking at Hinata.

"To Be honest I'm a little worried about tonight. I mean I'm anxious to get it over with." Hinata did't want to tell him the underlying reason behind her being nervous.

"That's to be expected. I'm not going to sugar coat anything, the honest truth is that everyone may not come back tonight after everything is over. But that's a part of war and fighting. It's sad but it's what we all have to face, but don't worry too much about it. Everything will be okay in time." Hinata listened to his words and let them sink in because she knew he was right. Hinata stayed talking with him a little more and then left him to continue sleeping.

On her way back down to Sasuke she thought about maybe telling him about the baby. Maybe this was the right time. She got back into the room and Sasuke was in boxers searching for some clothes in his drawers. Hinata sat on the bed and watched his back. Maybe it was the right time. She could muster up the strength of telling him now.

"Hinata have you seen my black shirt?" Sasuke asked but Hinata never heard him.

_I can tell him now...yea..I can do this._ Hinata's thoughts were beginning to race and she tuned everything else out fixated on Sasuke's back. _Just do it scardy cat! Tell him. Say it, Sasuke...I'm...I'm..._

__"I swear I had the shirt last night and put it in here." Sasuke said still not looking at Hinata to notice she was lost in thought.

_I can't do it. I just can't. It can wait until after tonight. But what if one of them didn't come back after tonight. What if she died, or worse what if Sasuke died. She couldn't do it without him. _Hinata was working herself up.

"Oh here it is." Sasuke said with the shirt in his hand from the bottom of the drawer. He turned around and saw Hinata's pale looking face. "Hinata what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke said going over to her and kneeling on the floor in front of her.

Hinata finally snapped out of it and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke." She said and tears welled up in her eyes.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked worried about her. She blinked a few times and looked at him. "I love you." She said simply. and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into him. Sasuke was a little confused but hugged her back anyway.

Hinata decided that if she told him now then he would be completely against her coming tonight and she couldn't have that. The rest of the day they spent gathering small supplies like knives, and weapons. Then they slept until the sun was going down.

~6:30p.m~

This was it. They were all in the living room and ready to go. Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kankuro and Gaara dressed in all black.

"Before we go I just want to make it clear that not everyone will make it back from this tonight. It'll take us at least 2 hours to get to their hideout. We all know the plan so i guess there's nothing left to say." Itachi said and everyone was about to go before Hinata stood to take the floor.

"One more thing I want to make clear. No matter what happens tonight i love each of you and thank you for coming on this mission, but in case you don't know I am not leaving there without everyone. No one gets left behind." Hinata said and with that they were on their way.

They took to the tree tops as their way to get there. It took a lot but everyone seemed to be handling it well. on the way Kankuro was at the back away from everyone with Hinata and brought up the situation that Sasuke still didn't know about. Hinata dismissed it saying she'll him when the time was right.

When they got close Deidara was sent up close to scope out any look outs if there were any and he saw two gaurds at all three of the entrances. He sized them up in his head and they seemed to be regular humans but no underestimating them. He went back to the group and told them what he saw.

Being Vampires they moved incredibly fast so Gaara, Kankuro, Sasori and Deidara took care of the gaurds. They snapped their necks before they knew what every hit them. They signaled the others that the cost was clear.

Hinata, Sasuke and Itachi met with the others and they split into three groups. Itachi with Kankuro, Sasori with Deidara, and Hinata with Sasuke and Gaara. They were now inside of Orochimaru's Lair, but it all seemed a little too easy. The three entrances led to one point inside and the group was reunited again. Then Itachi realized it a split second before the rest. It was a trap.

**BOOM!**

* * *

_**Hey Guys, sorry for the cliff hanger there but the entire battle will be the whole next chapter. I want to work really hard on it so it's perfect for you guys. Thanks for all the support :)! Till next Chapter!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hello! This Chapter will contain the entire fight and maybe a little more. Enjoy you guys!_**

* * *

The blow of the bomb that went off landed them all on the ground. Then the sound of his laughter was heard throughout the cave like hide out.

"Hahahahaaa! You thought it would be that easy?" They all heard him but no one could see him. Then the ground began to shake. Sasuke made his way over to where Hinata was, he didn't want her to be alone.

The ground felt like it was moving. "What's happening?" Hinata asked.

"We're dropping." Itachi said. They looked around them and sure enough saw the walls begin to rise over them. What they thought was the hideout really was a cover. They now were in the** real **hideout, now they were in the lions den.

Hinata stood up and readied herself for what was to come as the ground stopped moving.

Then everything got quiet. Too quiet. Everyone was still waiting for what was going to happen. Then it happened. From the tunnel in front of them came a mob of people, but they weren't just regular people. They looked like normal people but their eyes were black and their teeth were sharp and shark like. They came running at them at top speeds.

Sasuke and the others's fangs came out and the battle began. Taking out two Kunai knives Hinata was put all her training to the test. She had to admit they were fast but so far she didn't have a scratch on her yet.

Sasuke was tearing through them by the twos. On his right one came for him. He grabbed it's arm and broke it then stabbed it in the chest. Before he could turn around one was on his back which he flipped and snapped it's neck.

Hinata ignored the burn from one of them scratching her arm. She reacted and slit it's throat but then another two came and one of them made Hinata drop her knives, then tried to scratch her again but Hinata dodged it and ended up on the ground. Thinking fast she sent one of them flying with her powers and them brought her knives back to her and stabbed the other one in the eyes.

It felt like an endless fight. The more they killed the more of these monsters came. Then Hinata saw it, she looked up and on a ledge she saw Chika and Hikari looking down on them. Then it dawned on her, it was them doing this. The monsters would never stop as long as they were there. Hinata killed two more monsters and then ran as fast as she could toward the tunnel in the direction they were coming.

"Hinata stop!" She heard Sasuke call to her. She was stabbing them as they came and couldn't turn to face him.

"Sasuke I have to! They'll keep coming if I don't stop them!" With that Hinata continued to run and stab and slice.

She finally came to stairs and as she climbed them she stayed alert. going up the winding stair case she was becoming aware of the wound she had. it was beginning to hurt but she ignored it. she then found herself standing on the ledge behind Chika and Hikari. She was quiet but they immediately turned around and smirked at her.

"Well hello again Hinata." Chika said

"Make that **Princess** Hinata." Hikari added with sarcasm. "I just knew you would come for Nanami, even though I don't know why since she's a pathetic waste of life."

Hinata frowned. "You're one to be talking about being pathetic."

"So i'm guessing you want her right." Chika said and as she spoke Fumiko walked out with Nanami tied up as she dragged her out. "There she is, now all you gotta do is get through us." Then Their eyes got black and they began running at Hinata.

A little taken by surprise Hinata began fighting for Nanami's life. Punch, Kick, block, Stab, Hinata hadn't landed one hit but neither had they. Then out of no where she felt herself being pushed back. _Since when did they become so powerful?,_ Hinata asked herself as they were able to push her back without touching her.

"Surprised princess? You're not the only one with special abilities." Chika said as she lifted Hinata from her feet.

Trying to think of a way out of this situation Hinata did the only thing she could do, She lifted her arm and knocked the both of them down and that released their grip on her and fell to the ground. She was up on her feet at the same time as they were and the three of them had their arms outstretched. Chika and Hikari were trying to get Hinata off her feet and Hinata was countering their magic with her own. It was hard but at least she wasn't on the ground. Then she saw her knife on the ground and she focused and lifted it up and propelled it at Chika while keeping her concentration on them not moving her.

The knife hit Chika in the chest and she fell to the ground. Unlike Hinata they weren't powerful enough to be able to do multiple things at once with their power. She fell to the floor and Hinata could tell that Hikari was beginning to lose her focus. Seeing that she had the upper hand Hinata began walking toward Hikari still focusing on her and pulled the knife out of Chika's chest and sent it to Hikari.

To Hinata's surprise she blocked and then swung at Hinata which she blocked and then grabbed her arm and turned Hikari so that her arm was behind her and locked. Hikari struggled against Hinata and moved the the knife Hinata tried to stab her with into her hand and tried to stab Hinata with it but Hinata grabbed her wrist. It was a struggle between them but ultimately Hinata was stronger and made Hikari slit her own throat.

Letting her limp body fall to the ground Hinata ducked down and dodged Chika's attempt to stab her and turned and stabbed her in the stomach. Seeing the blood come from her mouth Hinata felt confident she was really dead this time. She looked over to Fumiko still holding Nanami by her wrists as the rest of her was on the ground.

"If you don't want to die I suggest you let her go and get out of her." Hinata said beginning to come towards her. She looked at Hinata with a blank expression.

"You killed my daughters." She said.

"For that I apologize, but in my defense they were trying to kill me first and they were evil." Hinata said raising a kunai behind Fumiko as she stood there just for insurance.

"I HOPE YOU DIE!" Fumiko yelled and charged at Hinata and that is when she let the Kunai pierce the back of Fumiko's head. She fell to the ground dead and Hinata rushed over to Nanami. She was tied at her wrists and ankles and had a gag in her mouth. Hinata cut the ropes with her knife and removed the gag. She was unconscious but Hinata was sure she was alive.

Before she could do anything else someone made their appearance.

"Well done Hinata. I had my money on you from the beginning." Hinata got up from her position kneeling next to Nanami and knew who it was before she even turned around. Orochimaru.

* * *

"Sasuke we have this, go find Hinata and make sure shes okay!" Daidara shouted to Sasuke as her took off one of the minions heads.

Sasuke didn't reply but took his advice and he flew off toward the direction Hinata went, Itachi following close behind.

Before he could make it to the steps a familiar voice stopped him. "Off to save your precious Hinata as always?"

Sasuke stopped and looked to his right. "You double crossing piece of shit!" Sasuke shouted at Sai and he seemed to be unaffected by Sasuke's rage.

"Come get me." Sai said and They charged at each other. As they fought Itachi took it as his chance to go for Hinata, Sasuke didn't need his help.

Though Sasuke was sure he was stronger than Sai he couldn't understand why he wasn't landing a single punch. Then Sai punched Sasuke's shoulder as Sasuke's fist hit his cheek. They both were taken back from the impact.

"Surprised? Orochimaru is a wonderful trainer." Sai said before he charged at Sasuke again and moving faster than before. He hit Sasuke in three places and Sasuke landed two of his hits. As much as he wanted to be done with this fight to go see about Hinata Sai proved that he wasn't going to be an easy win.

* * *

Going towards the steps as fast as he could Itachi approached the first step but stopped and then moved out of the way of the shuriken that was thrown his way behind him. He turned to see a pink haired woman. She smirked at him.

"Aren't you just as sexy as Sasuke-kun." Sakura said to Itachi. Itachi just looked at her.

"If you're sure you want this fight, then I suggest you know that I have no problem with killing you." Itachi said as he cracked his neck.

Sakura didn't say anything but instead threw more shuriken and charged at Itachi to kick him in the chest. Itachi easily dodged her attacks. He grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground.

Sakura quickly recovered and came at Itachi again. One thing he had to say about her was that she didn't quit.

* * *

Sasuke was on the ground with Sai over him. Sai managed to throw him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach a few times. Sasuke grabbed Sai's foot and twisted his ankle. Hearing cracks and Sai hiss in pain Sasuke got up from the ground thinking he had the upper hand. Sai's ankle healed in a matter of seconds and they were back at it.

Sasuke had to admit he was hurting. He had a sharp pain in his ribs on the right side but he pushed the pain to back of his mind. Noticing a Kunai on the floor Sasuke punched Sai a few times and used his speed to get the knife. Sai was right with him and they began tussling for the knife.

Sai punched Sasuke in his hurt rib cage and Sasuke hit Sai in his shoulder where he had crushed up against the wall earlier. Ultimately Sasuke had a grip on the knife but Sai did as well. Sai forced the knife toward Sasuke and was close to stabbing his shoulder when Sasuke summed up all the strength he had and used his other hand to twist Sai's wrist braking it and then quickly shoving the knife right into his chest. Then to make sure he really got him Sasuke added more pressure and back Sai against the wall and forced the knife through him until he felt the tip of the blade on the wall.

"Burn in hell." Sasuke said as he saw the light fading from Sai's eyes. "You will too my friend." Sai said and his body went limp. Sasuke pulled the knife out and took it with him.

He saw Itachi fighting Sakura and decided to lend a hand. Sakura was in mid air about to jump on Itachi with a knife in her hand. Sasuke charged for her and tackled her to the ground knocking the knife out of her hand.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I knew you would kill Sai. I promise I was only sleeping with him to get back at you for sleeping with that slut Hinata." Sakura said and Sasuke kicked her in the stomach for calling Hinata a slut.

"Go home Sakura, or better yet go to hell." Sasuke said and turned his back on her about to just leave her there. Sakura got upset that he wouldn't take her over Hinata so she picked up the knife and was about to stab Sasuke in the back but Itachi stopped her and had her up on the wall by her neck cutting off her circulation. He increased his pressure and watched as her face turned pink then purple and blue.

Sasuke couldn't watch him kill her so he turned around. Itachi let go of Sakura's lifeless body and it fell to the floor. The two then went up the stairs to Hinata. Sasuke stopped for a second and inhaled sharply. Itachi kept going so Sasuke hoped he didn't see. He took a deep breath and caught up to him.

* * *

"Tell me Hinata, why don't you just join my team? Your powers would come in so handy here." Hinata had two Kunai knives drawn and was ready to strike.

"No thanks, I like it where I'm at." Hinata said and ran for Orochimaru but he disappeared as she was about to strike. She looked around her and he was nowhere to be found. Then she saw Sasuke and Itachi come up the steps.

"Hinata-"

"No Sasuke stay there!" Hinata shouted to him and at that moment Orochimaru appeared behind her and hit her making her fly to the ground.

Sasuke was about to run over there when Itachi grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked him. "Stop being hard headed and listen to her. She has to do this alone." Itachi said and even though he didn't want to Sasuke stayed there and prayed that Hinata wouldn't get hurt. The others came up the stairs and joined Itachi and Sasuke on the side lines.

Sasori looked over and saw Nanami's body on the floor across from them. He looked at Orochimaru and ran over to Nanami and carried her over to the group and laid her down.

Hinata kept trying to strike Orochimaru but he would just disappear on her again. She stopped and stood still waiting for him to reappear. She heard him behind her and turned to strike him and he was gone. Then she heard him laugh. He was toying with her and it was pissing her off. Then she focused and felt him behind her about to hit her again and she dodged it and stabbed him in the shoulder. She would have felt proud but the wound healed almost instantly. He laughed and then Hinata felt herself being taken off her feet. Orochimaru began wrapping his body around Hinata like a snake. She was elevated off the ground as he was wrapped around her.

"Yes, I can feel all the power inside you. Power that you haven't even began to unleash. If you were on my side I could teach you how to harness that power. So, last chance what do you say." Orochimaru said as his head was facing hers.

Hinata spit in his face as an answer. Orochimaru laughed at her. "Suit yourself." He said and began tightening his body around hers. Hinata began to feel her bones crack and her breathing become restricted. Her cut from earlier began to burn more and she was struggling for air. She quickly used her telekinetic power to raise a knife and stab Orochimaru. He hissed and dropped Hinata.

She hit the ground on her stomach and found it hard to get up for a second. She coughed a little and Orochimaru appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the neck and had her up in the air.

"I thought you were going to be more of a fight." Orochimaru said gripping Hinata's neck. She raised her hand and propelled him away from her. She landed on her feet this time and went to move her left arm and a searing pain went through her entire arm.

"Oh did you get a cut by one of my minions? Do you feel the poison piercing through your arm yet? If you don't get that fixed soon you wont have and arm, and then it'll travel to the rest of your body." Orochimaru said as she looked at her arm to see the blood coming from it dripping down the rest of her arm.

Hinata looked and tried to fling three more kunai knives at Orochimaru with her powers. He smirked at them as they came and raised his hand and they stopped in mid air. Then they turned around and came back toward Hinata. She dodged two of them but the last one hit her in her right shoulder.

She wanted to scream in pain but didn't. She used both her hands to take the knife out. Orochimaru smirked at her.

Kankuro looked at Sasuke to make sure he was okay and noticed how pale he looked. "Sasuke are you ok?" Kankuro asked him but then he noticed a blood stain on Sasuke's shirt near his ribs.

"Sasuke I think you-"

"I'm fine." Sasuke said and gave Kankuro the look to say drop it.

Orochimaru looked over to them then back at Hinata. "Oh look your precious boyfriend and friends are here to see this great battle!" Orochimaru said and with a wave of the hand Itachi, Kankuro, Sasori, Gaara and Deidara all were up and pinned on the wall and couldn't move.

With another swing of the hand he sent Sasuke flying into the wall repeatedly. Each time Sasuke hit the wall Hinata feared that he would die. She felt herself getting weak but she had to pull it together for Sasuke. She wiped the blood from her mouth and took a deep breath.

"Orochimaru! Leave him alone, its me you want." Hinata said. Orochimaru looked at her.

"I thought you would be dead by now. I guess its time to finish this." Orochimaru groped Sasuke and released the others from his hold. They ran to Sasuke as he was on the ground.

Orochimaru then faced Hinata completely, then his hands began to glow. A black light came from his hands and began emanating from them. Hinata didn't know what to do until she felt her arms lifting themselves up and then she saw the white glow that began to come from them. She took a deep breath and at the same time they shot their lights at each other.

When her white light hit his black light it was like an eclipse happening in front of her. She was sure that if his light touched her it would kill her and then he would kill the others. She held both her hands up and it felt like her energy was draining out of her the longer she shot her light at him.

Orochimaru was shocked that Hinata knew what to do. He had sensed that this part of her powers where yet to be used. Never the less he was sure he would win and the beams from his dark magic would over take her magic because she was wounded and weak.

Hinata felt his light overtaking hers. She couldn't let that happen. She took a deep breath and used all her power inside of her and finally her light surged past Orochimaru's. It over took him and the room was filled with his yells as he Hinata's light consumed him and he burned into ashes.

Hinata fell to the ground from all the energy she had to use. She was light headed but gathered herself enough to go over to Sasuke and the others.

"I-is he okay?" Hinata asked as she knelled on the floor next to him.

"He's barely alive. He broke a rib and it pierced his lung. His breathing is slow and his heart rate has decreased a lot." Itachi said.

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes and she put Sasuke's head on her lap. She looked down at him and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Kankuro had a feeling what she was about to do and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hinata, don't! You have overexerted yourself enough." Hinata turned to look at him.

"Make sure he knows I love him." Hinata said and began to heal Sasuke's wounds knowing it was going to take what she had left in her to do it. She was wiling to give her life to save Sasuke, even the life that grew inside her.

As she saw the color return to Sasuke's skin the saw the black dots cloud her vision and her breathing began to slow down. She couldn't move her left arm at all now.

Sasuke's heart rate was back to normal and his wounds were healed and Hinata passed out. Kankuro caught her to make sure she didn't hit her head and laid her down.

"She's not dead is she?" Gaara asked fearing the answer he was going to get.

Before anyone said anything Sasuke's eyes popped open and he sat up. He was about to ask where she was but saw her laying on the ground next to him. He looked at their faces and they all showed one thing.

"Why is she on the ground" Sasuke asked.

"It's the poison, she over did it trying to save us and you and her wounds and the poison..." Kankuro couldn't say the rest. Sasuke jumped up and was at her side.

"No, NO! She can't just...NO!" Sasuke was furious and hurt he didn't know what to do. She sacrificed herself for him! Why would she do something so dumb! He wasn't worth it.

"Hinata no! Wake up!" Sasuke yelled hoping she would wake up as if she was sleeping.

"Wake up...Hinata...Wake up sweetie."

Hinata heard a familiar voice she hadn't heard since she was very young. She opened her eyes and they burned as they adjusted to the light. She looked up and saw eyes like her own and a warm smile.

"Mommy." Hinata said almost not believing her eyes.

"Yes Sweetie." Her mom said as she helped Hinata sit up. Hinata was overjoyed to see her mother. She immediately hugged her so tight. Her mom laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh you're finally awake." Hinata heard a voice enter the room and turned to see Sasuke's Mother. Hikari turned toward her friend and smiled.

"Hinata meet Mikoto." Hinata's mother introduced them.

"I'm Sasuke's mother, as you already know." She smiled at her. Hinata looked around and noticed she was on a white cloud, or it seemed to be a cloud to Hinata.

"Am...am I dead?" Hinata asked figuring the answer would be a duh.

"No, not yet. You're in the in between. It's where souls come before they get to heaven." Hikari answered her brushing through her hair with her fingers.

"Hinata you're a very special young woman. Just like your mom." Mikoto began, " You could have defeated Orochimaru all alone." Hinata raised a brow to her saying **could have**.

"I helped you a bit. I'm sorry but I couldn't help it, your my baby." Hikari said and Hinata smiled.

"So your the one who raised my arms up." Hikari nodded. "I've always been there for you Hinata. I love you very much and after my death your father became a very cold man. I was always there watching over you when you needed me."

"Did you also open the door to Gaara's room in the attic?" Hinata asked remembering how the door just opened and Kankuro saying it had been locked.

"Uh, no that would be me who did that." Mikoto said. "I hated how they treated him."

Hinata nodded agreeing with her. "But wait if i'm not dead...yet...what am I doing here?" Hinata asked confused.

"You almost killed yourself Hinata. I brought you here because I can save you, we can save you." Hikari said and her and Mikoto held their hands up and a warm light emanated from their hands onto Hinata. The scratch on her arm healed.

"But I don;t feel anything. No pain...nothing." Hinata said looking at her newly healed arm.

"That's because up here there are no feelings. It's like being in a dream." Mikoto said.

"Now you are ready to go back Hinata. Take good care of yourself...your important to more than just those around you." Hikari said smiling and hugged her daughter.

"And tell Sasuke and Itachi I love them both very much, and to stop being so divided with each other." She then hugged Hinata.

"I love you mommy, and Mikoto." Was the last thing Hinata remembers before feeling Sasuke pushing on her chest.

* * *

Hinata then felt her breathing become restricted and then realized it was because Sasuke was laying on her chest.

"I can't breath with you on me like that." Everyone in the room was so relieved to hear her voice. She opened her eyes to see everyone standing around her and their faces lighten up as they saw she was okay. Sasuke hugged her so tight and she hugged him back.

"But how is it your alive? You stopped breathing and your heart stopped." Sasuke said looking at Hinata helping her get up off the floor.

"Lets just say I have good people in high places. oh and by the way your mom says she loves you two." Hinata said looking at Sasuke then Itachi.

Hinata then walked over to Nanami and put her hand on her for head.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hinata asked.

"I think she will. She has some bruises, but we wont be able to tell the full extent of her injures until she wakes up. I believe they drugged her." Deidara said.

"Well maybe I should heal her and see if that helps." Hinata suggested.

"No, that's not necessary. I think you've done enough for one night. Besides we have to get out of here, sun rises soon." Hinata knew it was Kankuro who spoke that time without looking at him.

"Yeah, I think he's right Hinata. Lets get out of here." Sasuke said. He leaned down and picked Nanami up and carried her in his arms. They took turns jumping up the sides of the wall to get out of the cave like place. Sasuke carried Hinata up and just before they left she looked back one last time at the lair that once belonged to Orochimaru.

* * *

**_Okay you guys there it was, the whole battle is over. Next chapter will be up very soon. Bye Loves!_**

**_P.S: Don't forget to check out Music for Love 3 _**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey you guys! A lot of your questions are going to get answered in this Chapter so enjoy it!**_

* * *

They didn't make it back to the mansion before sunrise. The group decided to stop half way in a cave they found that was secluded from the sun light. Using leaves as best she could Hinata made make shift beds for everyone.

Sasuke went out to gather some wood to make a small fire for warmth. Hinata laid Nanami down near the fire as the others were settled into their beds in the end of the cave tucked safely away from the sun.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kankuro asked Hinata as she sat readjusting Nanami's head to make sure she was as comfortable as possible.

"He went out to get some fish from the lake nearby. Why do you need something?" Hinata asked turning to him.

Kankuro sat down next to Hinata in front of the fire and lowered his voice so he wouldn't wake the others.

"You could have died, Hinata." He said looking at her.

"But I didn't, I'm ok." Hinata said not looking at him. She knew why he was saying it.

"Hinata you didn't only put your life at risk but you put the...baby's life at risk as well. You could have lost it, there's no way of telling unless you go to a doctor." Hinata didn't say anything.

"Put yourself in Sasuke's shoes, would you want to know about your unborn child after it's already gone?" With that Kankuro got up and went to go in his bed to sleep. Sasuke then came back and Hinata wiped the tear that fell from her cheek.

"Hey I caught some fish, I have more than enough for everyone." Sasuke said. Hinata smiled and looked up him.

"I love you Sasuke." Hinata said standing and hugging him. He dropped the fish on a pile of leaves and hugged her back.

"I love you too." He said. Hinata cooked them some fish and they ate in comfortable silence then went to sleep.

When Hinata woke up Sasuke was no longer next to her. She stretched and got up and walked to the opening of the cave where he was sitting in the sun. She sat next to him.

"What time do you think it is?" She asked him.

"Well the sun is past the highest point in the sky so i would say around 1 or 2 in the afternoon." Sasuke said. He was laying down with his head on his hands. Hinata looked at his face and saw how peaceful he was. She looked down at her hands.

"Sasuke I have something I want to tell you." Hinata said and by her tone Sasuke could tell she was nervous by whatever it was she had to say.

"What is it?" Hinata didn't answer immediately and her silence was making him more and more anxious. "Hinata...what's wrong?"

"Sasuke...I...I'm pregnant." Hinata said not daring to look up at his face. She didn't hear anything from him and she was too scared to look at him. Before she could do anything Sasuke sat up and looked at her.

"When did you find out?" He asked.

"A day or two after Itachi saved me from Sai and Orochimaru." Hinata said close to a whisper. Sasuke felt the anger rise in him and got up and left the cave without saying a word.

It was sun down and the others were awake. Hinata was staring into the fire when the others came and sat around with her.

"Hey Hina! Where's Sasuke?" Gaara asked. Hinata just lifted a shoulder with out saying a word.

"Hey is something wrong Hinata?" Sasori asked putting his hand on her shoulder. Before she could answer Sasuke came back.

"Okay lets go. No need to waste any time on getting back to the mansion." Sasuke said picking Nanami up.

"Geeze Sasuke what crawled up your butt?" Deidara asked half joking but Sasuke's lack of a response let everyone know that he wasn't in a good mood.

It took them almost three hours to get back to the house.

"I'm beat but it feels good to be home." Sasori said laying on the couch.

Everyone followed him into the living room and began talking about the night before and the fight except Hinata. She went straight up stairs and didn't say a word, she hadn't spoken at all the way over there either.

Hinata went into her room and closed the door. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She then turned to run her a shower.

Sasuke put Nanami in one of the guest rooms for the night and told the staff to make sure she was okay and check on her every once in a while.

He then went back to His room. He was half expecting to see Hinata on the bed when he walked in but he heard the shower running. A few moments later the water stopped and Hinata came out the bathroom in her bath robe. She looked at Sasuke and they held eye contact for a second then Sasuke turned to walk back out the room.

Hinata wanted to talk to him so she used her powers to hold the door shut.

"Hinata let go of the door." Sasuke said and Hinata could hear the anger in his voice.

"No, we need to talk about this." Sasuke stopped trying to open the door and sighed. He turned to face her.

"What? What do you want to say?" Sasuke said. Hinata walked over to him and tried to put her hand on his arm but he jerked away from her.

"I want to know what you think, or what you feel." Hinata said and Sasuke was silent. She decided to listen to his thoughts.

_Now you want to know how I feel! You made the decision for us both!_

"I know and I'm so-"

"Stay Out of MY head!" Sasuke yelled at her cutting her off. The anger in Sasuke's voice made Hinata jump slightly.

"Sasuke please calm down." Hinata said trying to help the situation.

"Don't tell me to calm down! This is all your fault. Why didn't you just tell me before now? You went into battle carrying our baby! OUR Baby, not just yours."

"I know that and I'm sorry. I just wanted to help! That little girl has no one to turn to but me and I couldn't let myself just sit at home while you guys go and try to save her. Weather you want to admit it or not you guys needed me! And besides you didn't want kids."

"Things Change and you know who else needed you? That baby. You know just as well as I do that after everything that happened you're probably not even pregnant anymore! You talk about Nanami not having anyone, well this one belonged to you and you weren't even there for it."

Hinata felt her heart wrench when Sasuke said that and the worse part of it all was that he was right and Hinata knew it.

Hinata took a deep breath and looked down. "You're right." With that she turned around and began picking clothes out of the drawer and started putting them on. Sasuke went and sat on the bed not looking at her. When she was finished getting dressed Hinata began walking toward the door but Sasuke got up and grabbed her by her arm. She stopped without turning to look at him.

Sasuke put his hand on Hinata's head and pulled her into his arms and she broke down and started crying saying that she was sorry.

"I'm sorry too." Sasuke said as he rubbed her back.

They spent hours laying in the bed with Hinata on top of Sasuke. She cried for most of the night but when she finally stopped Sasuke Began talking to her about their situation.

"We have to take Nanami to the doctor tomorrow, especially if she doesn't wake up. While we're there you can get...checked out. I'll be there with you the whole time." Hinata just nodded to what Sasuke said. She wore herself out with all her crying. Soon she slipped into a peaceful enough sleep fully clothed in what she had put on earlier.

The next morning they both were up early. Hinata figured they were both scared and nervous. After they showered, ate and got dressed Sasuke got Nanami and Hinata followed out the mansion and off to the hospital.

Because Sasuke's family was well known and respected in the town they got priority parking and didn't wait long to see the doctor. On the car ride over to the hospital Nanami began to come out of her sleep so they took blood and ran tests on her and took a urine sample from Hinata. The three of them where waiting for the results and Hinata couldn't keep still in her seat. Sasuke held her hand firmly to try and the rock she can lean on.

Before the doctor came back Sasuke leaned over and whispered in Hinata's ear. "Whatever happens I still Love you." And kissed her on the cheek.

Then they finally saw the doctor with his lean build and white grey hair and glasses.

"Yes so the test results came back very positively for the little one. There where traces of drugs in her system but their almost gone so she should be fine. Just get lots of rest and drink plenty of water." They nodded and was waiting anxiously for him to tell them about Hinata.

"And you Ms. Hyuuga, you're in good health by the results of your test. Nothing out of the ordinary." Hinata's heart sank, no mention of the baby.

"Oh, and Congratulations on the baby. Seems to be about 2 months pregnant by the test results." Hinata let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. She was over joyed and she could tell Sasuke was too by the way he hugged her.

They left the hospital holding hands and went back home. Nanami was still a little weak so Hinata gave her a cup of water and she laid down and ended up taking a nap.

Hinata was tired herself and ended up laying down on the couch and falling asleep. Sasuke went to take a walk. He was going to be a father. Just like his father, no, better. He was happy it was with Hinata and not anyone else. He then got an idea and wondered why he didn't think of this before.

When Hinata woke up from her nap it was after 5. She rubbed her eyes and looked next to her to see Sasuke laying down napping as well. She smiled looking at his face. She reached her hand out to touch it and he shocked her when he grabbed her hand and opened his eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Hinata said smiling at him. He pulled her down on his chest.

"Lets go out tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Out? Where?" Hinata asked.

"Just out to eat. Lunch or Dinner somewhere."

Hinata smiled. "That'd be great! I'd Love to."

* * *

_**Sorry for such a long wait, I hope you guys enjoyed it. 3**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey loves! Sorry for the long wait but I hope it's worth it. Enjoy! P.S There's a lil Surprise toward the end ^_^**_

* * *

"Hinata...Hinata...wake up." Hinata felt the light shake and soft voice of Sasuke cut through her dreams and he slowly opened her eyes to see him standing over her.

"I didn't want to wake you but I think there's something you should see."

Blinking a few times, Hinata noticed the serious expression on Sasuke's face and began to worry a little. She sat up and got out of he bed. "What is it? Is everything OK?" Hinata asked.

Saying nothing Sasuke led her upstairs to the attic where everyone was standing around a sleeping Kankuro.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"He's sick Hinata." Deidara was the first to speak. Hinata kneeled down and felt his forehead only to realize he's always cold so that was no indicator to how sick he was.

"What is it? Where is he hurt?" Hinata asked

Sasori then lifted his shirt to reveal a blackened wound. Hinata gasped at the site of it. It looked as if a knife wound had got infected and began to spread to almost half of his stomach.

"Is this from Orochimaru? fighting in that cave?" Hinata asked as she put her hand over the infected area and the yellow-white light glowed around her hand.

"Yes, he's so stubborn he insisted on not asking you to heal it for him. Us as vampires are able to heal ourselves but Orochimaru had some kind of poison that we can't heal ourselves from and it eats away at us." Gaara explained as Hinata healed him and it dawned on her that was the reason as to why Sasuke couldn't heal and got so hurt.

It was taking longer than what Hinata was used to and she was beginning to worry that maybe she couldn't heal him, but as the doubt came it went away as the black marks slowly began to lessen and the open cut began to close.

Finally when Kankuro's stomach was all healed Hinata exhaled and stood up straight. "He should be okay when he wakes up tonight, if not then come get me okay?."

"No problem Hinata and thank you." Deidara said. Hinata could sense the unasked question in the air around them all.

"I have something to tell you all." Hinata said and everyone looked intently at her waiting to hear what they hoped she would say.

"I'm Pregnant." Hinata said almost feeling a little embarrassed but it floated away as they all hugged her and said their congratulations. Hinata insisted they go back to sleep and they did and she felt so happy to have a good support system that she did but she couldn't help the feeling that something was missing.

* * *

"Hinata lets go, I don't want to be late." Sasuke said waiting by the door dressed in his button up purple silk shirt, black slacks and dress shoes. He had made reservations at a restaurant for dinner for the two of them and they were 15 minutes from being late.

Hinata was rushing as fast as she could. She had on a one shoulder black shirt and a grey skirt. She was putting some flats on and brushing her hair to one side. She curled it and let the curls flow down the side that she didn't have a sleeve on. Putting on a touch of lip gloss she turned to Sasuke.

"Ok, I'm ready we can go." She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and they left the room going down the stairs and out the front door. He led her to a black car and opened the door for her. She strapped in and Sasuke drove them to the restaurant.

Arriving only 5 minutes late, Sasuke escorted Hinata into the beautiful Italian style restaurant. Hinata admired the decor of the place. It was inviting and homey to her.

"Reservation for Uchiha." Sasuke told the young man standing at the booth. He smiled and grabbed two menus and was about to show them their table when a tall, dark red haired man was walking from inside about to leave called out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha...Long time no see." Sasuke looked at the man and shook his hand.

"Hiro Asuma, nice seeing you after so long." The man Sasuke called Hiro was with a woman as well. She had blond hair and was dressed in a form fitting thigh length black dress. She seemed a little impatient as the two men spoke. They had a brief conversation and then they left, He seemed polite as he gave Hinata a warm smile and goodbye nod.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked as they were sitting down at their booth and looking through their menus.

"That was an old friend I know threw my father. He owns a good percent of the town and works in the Business tower downtown. He wants me to meet him tomorrow morning at 10." Sasuke answered.

The waiter came and Sasuke was about to order wine but then remembered Hinata couldn't drink alcohol.

"It's okay Sasuke you can get it, I'll have a sprite." Hinata said smiling but Sasuke didn't feel right so he ordered a sprite as well.

The night was going great as they ate and talked and laughed. They were almost finished with their food when Sasuke grabbed Hinata's Hand.

"Hinata I want to ask you something." Sasuke said. Hinata put down her fork and stopped eating her pasta and gave him eye contact.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sasuke was about to start talking again but Hinata suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over her.

"You-"

"Sorry Sasuke I have to go to the bathroom." Hinata cut him off and got up from the table and headed toward the bathroom. She pushed the door open and went straight to the first open stall she saw. She bent over the toilet and held her hair as she threw up.

After she was done she took a few deep breaths to try to regain her composure. She went to the sink and ran some cold water on her hands and patted her face and then rinsed her mouth out.

She took a few more minutes to make sure she was okay and the nausea passed. She finger combed her hair and opened the door to see Sasuke leaning on the wall across from the door. He looked up at her and pulled his hand out of his pocket and Hinata saw the black box. She gasped.

"I love you, and I want you and our baby by my side for the rest of my life. Marry Me Hinata." Sasuke said opening the box to reveal a gold banded diamond ring with mini diamonds going around it and one big diamond in the middle with two slightly smaller ones on each side of it.

"Oh my goodness, Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Hinata ran into Sasuke's warm arms and soft shirt. She was so happy. He put the ring on her finger and they left the restaurant hand in hand.

* * *

"Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke asked Hinata as she was taking her shoes off back at the house.

"Yes, I'm fine. I told you it passed back at the restaurant." Hinata said heading to the bathroom. Once inside she turned the shower on and while the water ran she looked at her hand with her new ring ad smiled. She took a nice hot shower and put on one of Sasuke's shirts and got in bed. Sasuke went to take a shower after her and Hinata was left in bed to wait for him.

Hinata was asleep when Sasuke got out of the shower. He looked at her beautiful face and got in bed next to her making sure to be a gentle as possible so he wouldn't wake her. He kissed her cheek and drifted off to sleep as well.

~5am~

"Sasuke...Sasuke." Hinata was whispering in Sasuke's ear. He stirred a little and she got a few mumbles.

"Wake up Sasuke." Hinata said again and then took her hand and traced around his ear.

"What is it Hinata? Are you okay?" Sasuke said opening one eye looking at her.

With out answering Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him on top of her.

"What are you do-" Hinata kissed Sasuke cutting off his question. He was surprised so it took him a second to respond. Hinata then moved from his lips to his neck. Sasuke tried to pull away from her but Hinata held on to him. Her hands then went down his chest and to his boxers.

"Hinata...We can't do this...the baby-"  
"Is fine and we _can _do this, I want it." Hinata began grabbing at Sasuke's member. He jumped a little bit. His attempts at fighting her off slowly stopped as she caressed at his growing member.

Sasuke took Hinata's lips in a deep french kiss. He pulled the shirt she was wearing up over her head and began to take her panties off. Hinata slide off his boxers and took him into her mouth. Sasuke couldn't help the moan that came to his mouth.

Hinata pulled Sasuke out of her mouth and laid back on the bed. Sasuke kissed her again and spread her legs apart putting himself in between them.

He pushed himself into Hinata's tightness and the sensation that fled into Hinata was that of none other. She moaned as Sasuke thrust into her at a steady pace. When he began to speed up and thrust a little harder Hinata couldn't control herself.

They continued until they both reached their peaks at the same time.

By 8:30 they had done it two more times. Hinata was laying on top of Sasuke under the covers exhausted from their love making.

"Hinata I have to get ready to go meet Hiro." Sasuke said as he ran his fingers through her hair. Hinata lifted her head and kissed him on the lips. She rolled over allowing Sasuke to get up. He turned on his side and wrapped Hinata up in the covers so that she was comfortable knowing that she would soon be off to sleep.

He got up and hit the shower washing off the early morning activities. By the time he was out Hinata was fast asleep as he figured she would be. He got dressed quietly and before he left the room he closed the curtains so the sun wouldn't bother Hinata in her sleep too much. He kissed her forehead and was out the door to meet with Hiro.

* * *

**_Sorry for the wait I hope you guys enjoyed it! Luv Ya *MUAH* _**


	26. Chapter 26

_**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

*_Knock knock*_

There was light tapping at the door that brought Hinata out of her sleep.

"Come in." She said still in the bed half awake. She knew it could be only one person with a soft knock like that.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry...I didn't know you were sleeping. I'll come back later."

"No Nanami, it's ok come on in." Hinata rubbed her eyes and thanked goodness that she put Sasuke's shirt on before he left this morning or else she would have been naked under the covers. "What time is it?" Hinata asked as she sat up in the bed.

"After 1:30 in the afternoon." Nanami said as she walked over to the bed.

Hinata stretched her arms shocked that she had slept so late. "What's up kiddo, How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better now. I wanted to thank you...you didn't have to do what you did just for me." Nanami said and looked down a little. Hinata reached for her and pulled her into her arms.

"You didn't have to thank me, I know I didn't **have** to do it but I **wanted** to. I care a lot about you and I'll be there for you whenever you need me." Hinata felt Nanami wrap her small hands around her. They talked for a bit more until Nanami left to go downstairs to get some food for herself and Hinata.

Now alone in the room Hinata stood up and went over to the curtains and pulled them open. She squinted a little bit as the bright sunlight spilled into the room. She looked at the blue sky with few clouds floating and then down toward the street and saw the town in the distance.

She thought about Sasuke and what he must be doing to not be home yet from his meeting with Hiro. Then thoughts from last night poured into her mind and she smiled as she walked over to her drawer and pulled out clothes for the day.

Tying her hair up in a bun she ran the hot shower water as she stripped from the shirt she was wearing.

After a nice hot shower and washing her hair Hinata got dressed and went downstairs to see how Nanami was doing with the food. She found her in the kitchen with a two bowls of fruit salad and orange juice along with sandwiches for them both.

"Wow you did all this?" Hinata asked pulling a chair out next to where Nanami was sitting.

"Well I told the cook Mr. Aaron to make it for us but I helped cut the fruit." Nanami said taking a fork and eating a piece of fruit. Hinata joined her and they enjoyed their lunch together. After eating Nanami went upstairs to help some of the other maids clean. Hinata felt a little bad that Nanami didn't really have a place she belonged with a normal childhood. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she heard the phone ring. She went to the living room and picked up the phone from the receiver.

"Hello?" Hinata answered.

"Hey Hina! It's Tenten, how are you? Is everything okay?" Tenten's voice brightened Hinata up.

"Yes, I'm...we are perfectly fine." Hinata said referring to her and the baby. Tenten was so happy to hear that everything was fine. They spent a bit of time talking on the phone util Hinata heard the door open and close. She finished her conversation with Tenten agreeing to meet tomorrow for some girl time.

Hearing her talking on the phone Sasuke went into the living room and wrapped his arms around Hinata as she was hanging up the phone.

"Hey, how was everything with Hiro you were gone for a long time it's after 3p.m." Hinata said hugging Sasuke back.

"Yea I'm sorry, I didn't know it would be an all day thing. But it was very interesting." Sasuke said loosening his tie.

"What was it about?" Hinata asked curious. Sasuke sat down on the couch and Hinata joined him.

"Well Hiro and his company owns about 40% the town. The Uchiha's own the other 60% . My family and his family have been close for a very long time and he wants me and him to become partners. A Join of Uchiha and Asuma in the business world would be an unstoppable force. I told him I would think about it and give him an answer soon."

"Is that what you want?" Hinata asked moving closer to him.

"I'm not really sure. If I do agree then I would be spending my days in the office so that would leave you alone here and I'm not sure if that would be such a good idea with your condition." Hinata looked at him funny.

"Condition? Sasuke I'm pregnant not terminally ill." They laughed a little. "I'll be fine here and besides I wont really be alone There's the staff and Nanami and if I really get bored I can hang out in the attic." Hinata said and moved to sitting on Sasuke's lap.

"Well I'll think about it. Who knows I might just be too lazy." Sasuke said jokingly and then began to tickle Hinata. She laughed and leaned back to laying on the couch and then on of the maids interrupted them.

"Excuse me Sir, Your father requests the presence of you two." The maid bowed deeply and then left. Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other and Hinata could see the question in Sasuke's eyes. Neither of them knew what this was about.

"What do you think he wants?" Hinata asked.

"He's unpredictable so I could guess but then I might be wrong." Sasuke said helping Hinata up as they left the living room and began going up the stairs.

"Why doesn't he ever leave his room or the floor he lives on?" Hinata asked realizing that she forgets he eve lives there sometimes.

"My father is a very private man. He would rather be isolated so he has some of the staff bring him his...meals...and he has everything he could want up there so he only leaves if he has to." Sasuke said as they made their way to the dark isolated part of the mansion a level below the attic.

They walked up to his father's den and he knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard a muffled voice from behind the door.

When Sasuke opened the Door and Hinata walked in they were both in shock.

Hinata gasped as she saw the body of a woman on top of Fugaku's desk, lifeless...and he was biting her neck furiously. Blood all over his mouth and dripping onto the desk. Sasuke grabbed Hinata and stepped in front of her in an attempt to block her eyes from his father's feeding.

Fugaku looked up at them licking the blood from his mouth.

"Please, have a seat." Sasuke glared at his father and held onto Hinata's arm as they sat in the leather chairs on the other side of his desk. Hinata's face was as white as paper and Sasuke was worried she might throw up.

Hinata tried to regain composure and to stop looking at Fugaku feed. It shouldn't bother her that much, after all he was a full blood vampire. She swallowed and teared her eyes away from the body and up to Fugaku's eyes.

"What is it that you wanted father?" Sasuke asked wanting to get this over with.

"Hinata how are you, you're glowing." He said ignoring Sasuke's question.

"I'm..fine thank you." Hinata answered trying not to look at the blood dripping down the side of his mouth. He licked it off and bite the girl's neck again then looked up again.

"I feel so sad that I have to find out about your engagement and pregnancy second hand. My son tells me nothing these days." Fugaku said glancing at Sasuke but focusing mainly on Hinata.

"I'm sure Sasuke told you about the necessary steps that must come after this point."

"Necessary steps?" Hinata asked looking over to Sasuke.

"I haven't told her yet. A lot has been going on." Sasuke said to his father.

"Excuses, excuses. Hinata since you will be marrying into this family to Sasuke my heir since Itachi has taken himself out of the family, it is tradition that we throw a sort of engagement party. All of the rest of the Uchiha clan and Vampires in this village come to honor the joining of you two." Fugaku explained.

"I'm okay with that, who am I to stop a tradition. When will it be?" Hinata asked.

"Seeing as you are pregnant I believe the sooner the better. So how's the middle of Next month." He said more as a statement and not a question.

"Father that's way to soon. I don't want to put too much stress on Hinata." Sasuke said.

"There will be no stress to worry about Sasuke. I will appoint two very capable assistants to help. All Hinata will have to do is decide on what she will wear." Sasuke knew it was no use in arguing any further. When Fugaku Uchiha made his mind up there was no changing it.

"That's fine. It's okay Sasuke." Hinata said feeling the tension in the room rise slightly. She was ready to get out of there before her stomach began to turn even more.

"Great. I will notify all of the guests. Yin and Romi are the planners and they will take care of everything. And if you would like they will run the final decisions past the two of you." They both nodded and Fugaku ended their little meeting so he could finish his lunch as he put it.

When they left and where at the stairs Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm.

"Are you okay...really okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Hinata said simply. She thought she was going to lose her lunch in there but she held it all down. Still, something seemed off about Hinata to Sasuke but he didn't press the issue.

Night came and the others went hunting. Hinata was standing in the bedroom looking out the window. The streets where quiet and she looked out at the dark city in thought. She felt Sasuke's hand on her shoulder and she brought herself out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked softly from behind her.

"Nothing...I'm fine." Hinata said turning around. She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"We don't feed on humans...if you were wondering. We feed on animals. Them mostly, I can eat human food because I'm half human but my energy and strength is replenished quicker with blood. They can eat human food but it has no taste." Sasuke said figuring that she was thinking about that after seeing his father feed on a girl.

"I guess if you did feed in people I couldn't really hold it against you." Hinata said walking past him over to the bed. She began taking her clothes off and pulled out one of Sasuke's shirts and put it on. "I'm tired, let's go to bed." Hinata said to Sasuke who was already wearing pajama pants and no shirt. He got into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Kissing her on back of her head he closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he was asleep, he had a long day.

Hinata stayed up. She couldn't sleep. Normally Sasuke's warm strong arms brought her comfort but she couldn't get comfortable. She kept thinking about what Sasuke's father said. The entire Uchiha family...his family. she would be meeting his family. That didn't bother her, she wanted to meet his family. So what was it?

Then it hit her, the problem was there all along. Hinata sighed and looked at the clock. 2:45 a.m, she had been out later. Hinata got up and slide on some clothes and left the room going downstairs. She hoped she wouldn't run into the others coming in from hunting on her way out.

Luckily she didn't. She grabbed Sasuke's car keys and left the house. Starting the car she drove away from the Uchiha mansion and to a very familiar direction.

* * *

_**Hey guys I need a little bit of help. I already Know **_**_whether the baby is going to be a boy or girl I just need some name ideas. Comment and let me know what you would name their baby if they had a boy and if they had a girl. And let me know would you rather them have a girl or boy. Thanks loves hope your thanksgivings were great! *Muah* 3_**


End file.
